


A Change of Directions

by Julia3132



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Divergent-Season 6, Declarations Of Love, Depression, F/F, F/M, Family Dynamics, Friendship, M/M, Nicknames, Not Kurt Friendly, Season 6 dialogue used, Secrets, Song Lyrics, mature in future chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 74,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia3132/pseuds/Julia3132
Summary: Now that half of Blam has FINALLY confessed his feelings it should be easier to get the pair together as a couple. Shouldn’t it?





	1. Pre Game

**Author's Note:**

> I am embarrassed to acknowledge that I never noticed (until it was pointed out to me on Tumblr) that Blaine and/or Sam did not have solos on Season 6 (they sang only duets or group numbers). While I am choosing to ‘fix’ Season 6, there is no way I can address everything. This however, I am choosing to rectify. I will be choosing, not writing, songs (with a couple of exceptions) that I BELIEVE (my opinion) would have been performed by Blaine and/or Sam. Just so you know, because in canon Blaine is working around music but Sam is a football coach (at least until the end), Blaine will be bursting into song much more than Sam will.

The morning after the bon fire, Blaine, oblivious to Sam’s inadvertent admission of undying love, went to answer the door knowing it would be Santana and Brittany. In all the excitement that happened the previous night, something had been overlooked. If Kent was going to be in town for Sunday brunch that meant that he would be arriving Saturday, which meant today.

 

The plan had been for Kent to stay with Blaine and Sam until he found his own place. Not an issue until Sebastian decided to come to Lima instead of going to Milan (seriously, who does that?!) needing a place to stay. Sam had insisted that they would work things out, but Sebastian  found a different option.

 

“Britt, you’re sure your parents don’t have a problem with Bas staying with them for a while?” Blaine asked. “Especially since you and Tana are leaving Tuesday for MIT.”

 

“Madame Pierce loves me ** _._** ** _Je lui parle en français et elle est putty dans mes mains_** ** _.”_** Sebastian practically cooed and then repeated in English “I speak to her in French and she is putty in my hands.”

 

“Britt?” Blaine needed more reassurance than what he was getting.

 

“Birdy, everything will be great. _Both_ of my parents adore Bas and we will only be gone a few days while I solve that math problem the MIT people can’t. ” Well, there was a sentence Blaine never imagined hearing.

 

Brittany then turned her attention toward her parents’ house guest “However, you will need to keep an eye out for Lord Tubbington. Lady Tubbington has a thing for French accents.”

 

“ ** _Bien sûr mon amour_** ** _”_** Sebastian said to Brittany while giving her a wink. The wink however was really a signal between Sebastian and the girls.

   
  
*****Flashback: Previous Evening*****  


 “Kurt is not the love of Blaine’s life. I AM!”

Everyone just froze and stared at each other. Had Sam really just said that?

“Cap” Sebastian said very tentatively. He didn’t want Sam to try to retract what he had said. “I didn’t say Kurt was the love of Blaine’s life. I said that Kurt thinks of Blaine as the love of _HIS_ life. Remember? Kurt said so in that letter he wrote Blaine.”

Sam’s features began to soften, but he was breathing like he had just ran a four minute mile. His friends just let him be, waiting for him make the next move. However in the meantime, they formed a quasi circle around Sam to make sure that his next move couldn’t be to take off running. After what seemed like hours, but was probably less than two minutes, Sam took a deep breath, closed his eyes and smiled.

Brittany decided to be the brave one this time “Sammy, are you ok?”

Sam opened his eyes and looked over at his one-time love. He thought it would be appropriate to tell her this first. “I’m in love with Blaine.”

Santana sighed and relaxed like she had a 1,000 pound weight removed from her shoulders. The other half of the ton would come off when they got Blaine to this point.

Sebastian was unexpectly conflicted, but he would deal with that later. He was just happy Sam had made the admission.

Brittany smiled and grabbed Sam’s hands. “We know.”

Sam looked confused “No, you don’t understand. I don’t love Blaine, I’m _IN_ love with Blaine. Like I want to kiss him and well, more than kiss him and be his boyfriend and well a lot more there too, but yeah.”

Sam’s trio of friends looked at each other, started laughing hysterically and (almost) shouted in unison “WE KNOW!!!”

Sam looked horrified “You all know?! _Does Blaine_?!”

“No” Santana assured “I’m pretty sure old Blainers is still oblivious, but please tell me you are going to tell him. Like now!”

“Um, no I’m not.”

“What?!?!” the trio yelled, this time not caring who heard them.

“I’m not going to say anything while Kurt is still a factor.”

“Kurt is not a factor!” Sebastian countered, practically begging Sam to believe him.

“Blaine is with Kurt right now.” Sam stated rather matter-of-factly “You said it yourself Bas. _You know what a big heart Killer has. No matter how pissed he is at Hummel he couldn’t let him see the love of his life kissing Karofsky of all people.”_ Sebastian began to run his fingers through his hair in frustration, pissed that Sam was using own words against him.

“Damn it, Evans! You can’t do this!” Sebastian thought to himself.

Sam continued “You begged him not to go, but he did. He said he had to be the one to tell Kurt about Karofsky’s boyfriend. It’s pretty obvious that despite everything that Kurt put him through Blaine still has feelings for him. Blaine is going to have to figure out what those feelings are and until he does, I’m not going to do anything.”

“But if you…” Santana started to say, but then Sam interrupted her.

“Look, I just came to say that I have a lot of work to do so I have to stay late. Can you girls give Blaine and Bas a ride home? Bas tell Blaine not to wait up.” And with that Sam turned around and ran off, leaving his friends stunned at the 180 degree turn they had just been hit with. To make things worse they saw that Blaine was headed back toward them.

“What are we going to do?” Santana said quickly.

“I don’t know” Sebastian said. He really didn’t know what they (or better yet he) was going to do “But if I come up with something I’ll give you a wink.”

  _ *****End of Flashback*****_

 

Santana and Brittany looked at Sebastian with anticipation. They tried to ask by using their eyes “”Was that a wink? Or a wink-wink?”

Sebastian winked at them again, but this time he added a smirk. Oh yeah, he had a Blam Plan and he really needed it to work.

“Hey Blaine, I’ve got a question.”

“Yeah, what’s up?” Blaine asked as he came back to the living room and sat across from his friends.

“What happened to all of those songs you wrote?”

“Wait” Santana interrupted “What songs?”

Blaine let out a sigh as he glared at Sebastian “They aren’t really songs. When I was seeing my therapist in New York she suggested that I keep a journal and write down what I was feeling. So me being me I wrote song lyrics instead.”

“What are your songs that aren’t songs about Birdy?” asked Brittany.

“Mostly about how sad I was and how mad I was at Kurt and how I was never going to forgive him.” Santana and Brittany looked at each other with smiles in their eyes and then looked back over at Sebastian. They couldn’t figure out what he was thinking but they did understand his plan. If they could somehow get Blaine to show Sam his song lyrics then Sam would realize Blaine’s true feelings for Kurt and he would be free to tell Blaine that he loved him. Brilliant!

However, Sebastian had realized about 30 seconds after he asked Blaine about his songs that he fucked up. He tried to look apologetic, but he knew since this was out there it wasn’t going to be dropped. Oh, he also realized that Blaine was very, very pissed off but there was going back now. He might as well dig his grave a little deeper.

“So what are you going to do with them Killer? I know the girls and I would like to see them and I bet Sam would too.”

Blaine thought it would be best to try to change the subject. “We really should get going if we want to see the kick off to the game.”

Santana was immediately aware of what Blaine was trying to do “Oh no Hobbit, we don’t have to leave for another hour. What are you hiding?”

“Hobbit, huh. Haven’t heard that one in a while.” Blaine tried to stall but Santana had her patened _Do_ _not fuck with me_ face on so he knew that wasn’t a viable option. He was just going to have to tell them.

“OK, those _MAY_ have not been the only song lyrics I have written. I _MAY_ have been writing songs for the last five years and _MAY_ have composed the music to two, well actually five, of my not really songs from my time in New York.” And with that Blaine felt a slap to his upper arm.

“OW! What the fuck Santana?!”

“How could you hide something like that? Wait a minute, wouldn’t you need like a piano or guitar, well you would need a piano to compose the music?”

“I would either go in early or stay late at Dalton and use one of the pianos there. Don’t look so confused. The Warblers sing acapella but there is a music program at Dalton. Anyway, if I needed any of my other instruments I just went to my music room at my parents.” _FUCK!_ Blaine immediately thought to himself as he prepared for… _SLAP_!

Blaine decided in that moment that he was going to live up to his nickname and literally _KILL_ Sebastian.

Sebastian saw that this conversation was quickly headed somewhere he never intended, but why was Lopez so upset? He had lived with Blaine for months and knew nothing about the song writing. He was the one that should be upset! If he would have known any of this he would have never of brought up the New York songs.

He knew better than anyone that Blaine could keep a secret, but he wasn’t suppose to keep them from him!  “You never told them you play more than just piano? Why the hell would you hide something like that? And what the fuck is up with the song writing for five years? Where are all of those songs?”

“OK, OK” Blaine said as he rubbed his sore arm and sent Sebastian another dirty look. He couldn’t believe it took less than 24 hours of the two of them being in the same place before cracks were appearing in the walls they put up to protect each other. Why was Bas doing this? “I’ll answer the questions as long as _SHE_ (motioning his head toward Santana) stops hitting me.”

Brittany grabbed Santana’s hands “Birdy, I promise we will all be good and just listen.”

Blaine took a deep breath “OK, yes, I play more instruments than just piano.” With that he took another deep breath “If you include piano I play 8 instruments in total. Piano, drums, violin, cello, bass, mandolin, harmonica and guitar.” Santana started to get up, but Brittany held her down.

“Hold up!” Sebastian called out when he realized something “Does Cap know you play guitar?”

Blaine snickered “No, but he has offered to teach me.”

“Birdy, I don’t understand” Giving Blaine a sad look, Brittany asked “Why didn’t you tell us this back when we were all in Glee? Why didn’t you share your songs? We did original songs sometimes.”

Blaine closed his eyes and shook his head. If he was going to be honest, and he knew he had to be, someone he really cared about was going to be hurt, but there was really no way out of that anymore.

“There were some people at Dalton that knew I played instruments but since we were an acapella group it was a non-issue and I wasn’t confinent in my song writing at that time to show them to anyone. When I got to McKinley, the whole West Side Story drama happened almost immediately and I didn’t need to give Kurt yet another reason to pull what I would later call the “Alpha Gay” card on me. Plus Puck and Sammy played guitar and Finn played drums, so I didn’t want to step on anyone’s toes.”

Everyone was quiet, but Santana had tears streaming down her face “There’s another reason isn’t there Blaine.”

“Tana don’t” Blaine practically pleaded.

“Bullshit Anderson! You hid this because Finn and I were already treating you like shit because we were jealous of how talented you were. I blew up a frickin’ piano Blaine! I also figured out that I was never going to see another solo, so I left, causing more issues for you with Finn!”

“Tana…” Blaine tried again to get her to stop.

Brittany then tried to calm the situation “What about when we sang original songs at Regionals before I left for MIT? We sang one of Marley’s songs.”

“I was trying to get back with Kurt at the time and…”

Sebastian interrupted “Alpha Gay?”

“Alpha Gay” confirmed Blaine.

“No!” Santana got up, walked across the room, grabbed Sam’s guitar and brought it back to Blaine “Play one of your songs.”

“Santana, this is Sam’s guitar. You just don’t play another guy’s guitar without his permission.”

“PLAY!! We need to leave for the game within the next 20 minutes if we are going to make the kick-off and no one is leaving until you PLAY. ME. A. SONG!”

“OK. OK, but I’m not comfortable playing my own songs without the sheet music.” It was a blatant lie but he wasn’t ready to share his music quite yet.

“That’s fine Birdy” Brittany said while trying to calm her girlfriend down “Just play us something pretty.”

Blaine strummed the guitar, making sure it was tuned and tried to think of a song. He decided on his mom’s favorite.

 _I dreamed a dream in time gone by_  
_When hope was high_  
_And life worth living_  
_I dreamed that love would never die_  
_I dreamed that God would be forgiving_

The three Musketeers that were listening were completely blown away. Blaine had taken an iconic song and had made it his own. None of them had heard a version like this one before. It was slow and haunting and the guitar arrangement was perfect.

The more Sebastian listened the more agitated he became with himself. When he brought up Blaine’s songs he never imagined how things would blow up. He just hoped that there was some lyric in all of that writing that could show Sam that Blaine was over Hummel. He never thought that Blaine had been writing songs for years and not just songs about Hummel.

At that moment Sebastian wondered how many, if any, of those songs were about him.

Maybe all of this needed to come out, but did it need to be now when they had two “operations” going and Britt and Tana were leaving town so no one was at McKinley to keep an eye on Hummel and Berry. And when Kent, his possible Superman, who he had technically known for half an hour, was coming.

And when he was still, after all these months apart, drawn to Blaine. And when he could see that Blaine was having issues too.

And when Sam was acting like a fucking idiot!

Things were getting overwhelming. He needed help, but none that the people he called his family could give him what he needed. Hopefully the one person that could help would get there faster than promised.

Shaking his head to stop the wheels in his brain from spinning, Sebastian went back to listening to Blaine sing. He was disappointed in himself that by the time he did the song was almost finished.

 _And still I dream he'll come to me_  
_That we will live the years together_  
_But there are dreams that cannot be_  
_And there are storms we cannot weather_

 _I had a dream my life would be_  
_So different from this hell I'm living_  
_So different now, from what it seemed_  
_Now life has killed the dream I dreamed_

When he finished, Blaine barely had time to set the guitar aside before he found Santana in his lap.

“Did you arrange that?” Blaine nodded his head  “If you ever, I mean ever, hide your talent away like that again, I will kick your ass.”

Blaine let out a snort “I’m sure you will” he answered.

“OK” Santana said as she wiped her eyes and then extracted herself from Blaine “I’m going to go fix my make-up and then we are going to go see the best damn assistant high school football coach in the state of Ohio help lead his team to a homecoming victory!”

“Yeah!” the other three cheered in unison.

As Santana excused herself, Sebastian went over to Blaine and gently grabbed his arm “B, we need to talk…alone” he said softly.

“Oh, we’re going to talk” he replied, _OBVIOUSLY_ still pissed off “Just not now” and walked away.

Brittany noticed the tension between the two, but decided that was not the moment to deal with it. Instead she turned to Blaine and asked “Do we know exactly what time Clark will be here?”

“Nope, just that he will be here sometime today. And, uh Britt, his name is Kent.”

The Blonde brushed Blaine’s comment off and then turned to Sebastian “Bas, are you ready for your Superman to get here?”

Sebastian smiled and answered “More than you will ever know."

 

Notes:

 **Bien sûr mon amour** (Of course my love) Google Translator is responsible for the French. If it is wrong, I am sorry.

 _I Dreamed a Dream (from Les Misberalbes):_ Boublil, Alain(French lyrics); Kretzmer Herbert (English lyrics); Schonberg, Claude-Michel Schonberg(music) 1980 Darren Criss version

I chose this song because the way Darren plays it is beautiful (my opinion) and I needed Santana to cry. Bonus fact, the first time I heard this version was on a You Tube video where Darren stated that this song actually is mom’s favorite.

 

 


	2. Post Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt sees a ray of hope and the Calvary arrives for Sebastian. But is it already too late for the both of them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot of Season 6 dialogue used in this chapter, especially during the Rachel/Kurt conversation. So, this is the point where I claim I have nothing to do with and/or have no ownership of Glee (because if I did Blaine would have not gone to NYADA but to Julliard to study music, even if he had to stay with Kurt)

Five hours later, four of the Musketeers were waiting around for the fifth, Sam. McKinley had won the game and the new quarterback Sam was working with did exceptionally well. Everyone believed that Sam had found his calling, although Blaine was sad that he wasn’t using his all of his talents.

“Hey look there’s Sammy” said Brittany. She had the uncanny ability to be the first to spot whoever they were waiting on. “But who’s with him?” As the duo came closer it became clear who Sam was with. Superman had arrived.

While Sebastian walked over to greet the new arrival, Sam joined the other three. “Sorry, I’m late, but Supe called to say that he was here and I thought it would be fun to surprise everyone, and by everyone, I meant Bas.”

“I can’t believe he didn’t see that Kent looks just like you” Santana marveled.

“Once you’re around us for a while we look less and less alike. It’s the lips that draw people in. They’re a pretty distinctive feature. And before you even start Tana, no fish nicknames.”

“Whatever, _Trouty_ ” Santana drawled out her favorite name for Sam, knowing full well she would have some fish reference for Kent within a day of actually being around the man.

“Bas didn’t see the resemblance between Clark and Sammy because the first time he saw Clark he saw him with his heart and with not his eyes.” Brittany explained as only she could. The other three just nodded in agreement. Sometimes it was obvious why Brittany was a genius.

“Britt, his name is Kent” Blaine reminded his friend.

“I know” she said with a giggle “How long have they known each other again?”

“Technically about 30 minutes” Sam answered “Why Britt?”

“You’ll see” and at that moment Sebastian and Kent started, for lack of a better term, making out, not caring who saw them. Three of the four friends watching started to laugh and even shouted cat calls at the duo.

And then there was Blaine.

Blaine knew he loved Sam more than anything else in the world and it was breaking his heart. Looking over at the kissing couple Blaine had to ask himself how much was he willing to give up for a possibility of that dream? Especially when it looked like what he would have to give up had already given up on him.

 

** Meanwhile hiding about 300 feet away **

“Well Kurt, that pretty much proves Blaine is not with Sebastian.” Rachel said while watching Sebastian and some guy make out “Why were you so insistent that they were together?”

“Because I saw them Rach. More than once. They were pretty much all over each other.” Kurt told her as he also watched the scene in front of him.

Suddenly Kurt let out a loud gasp and became almost panic stricken “Oh no, what if it wasn’t them? What if my mind was playing tricks on me because I knew they were living together? When I thought I saw Blaine and the Meerkat together I gave up. I didn’t fight for him. I blew the best thing that ever happened to me. What if it was all in my head?”

“Are you sure you're not just saying that because you were lonely? I mean, New York must have felt pretty empty without all of us there. I’m so sorry I didn’t come back after leaving LA.”

“No Rachel, you needed to take care of you, but it wasn’t that I was lonely. Blaine's the love of my life. I told him that in the letter I wrote him, but every time I try to talk to him about it something comes up. I have to find a way to fix this Rachel. I have to fight for him this time.”

“Uh, I'm confused. How do you plan to fix things long distance? You are supposed to start your work study on Monday.”

“Well maybe it doesn't have to be long distance. Look, I, I want to be here with you guys. I called Madame Tibideaux and she said I could change my work study program and stay here to co-direct the Glee Club with you. You've got to help me Rachel. Maybe we can have our redemption here. Together.”

“Co-direct? Kurt, we’re going to need to talk about that.”

“I know, I know, but I can’t let him go again. Not now that I know Smythe is out of the picture. What if Blaine dumped him because he knows I want him back?”

“Kurt” Rachel said as she pointed over toward Sebastian and his mystery man as they continued kissing “no matter what you think about Sebastian’s promiscuity, that is not a man who has just been dumped by Blaine Anderson.”

“OK, it doesn’t matter if they broke up or were only a figment of my imagination. Either way, Blaine is available.” Then Kurt thought of a way to get Rachel to agree to his plan. “Maybe you could talk to Sam for me?” knowing that Rachel had been eyeing the blonde Adonis lately “Since he and Blaine live together I bet he knows everything that’s going on. We both know Sam’s not going to talk to me.”

Kurt had said the magic word—Sam. Rachel had been finding him particularly attractive lately. Who was she kidding? Sam’s H..O..T..HOT! “Well, if you think it would help, I could do that for you. And fine, stay and be my co-director.”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you” Kurt said with tears in his eyes, as he gave his best friend a hug.”

“Well, how are we going to get our redemption together if you are back in New York and I am here in Lima?” Rachel asked “You know what we need? We need one of those secret operation plans that Sam and Blaine were always talking about. Something like _Operation Go Get Your_ _Man_ or _Operation He Belongs to M_ e.”

Kurt shook his head and laughed “Sweetie, as much as I know you love me, I know that you are doing this half for me and half for the 8-pack abs standing over there next to Blaine. There is only one name for this operation, _Operation Blam_!”

 

** 3 Hours Later **

All of the Musketeers, plus their latest recruit, went back to Sam and Blaine’s after dinner. They wanted to get Kent settled in, but more than that, everyone was just enjoying the company of Sam’s cousin/Blaine’s boss (?)/Sebastian’s boyfriend(?).

“I need another one of those names” Kent stated as they were all getting out of their cars.

“What names?” Sebastian asked.

“I love that Britt calls me Clark and Sam calls me Supe but that doesn’t count. I know you guys can think of something. Some of the names you use are quite creative. I especially like Trouty and how Bas came from drunk Blaine being unable to say Sebastian is brilliant. I just figured that since I’m not a Musketeer, I need at least one other name.”

“Well, you can have Trouty if you want it” Sam told his cousin which caused everyone else to start laughing.

“Kent” Blaine said as he unlocked the door “we will get to…” Blaine stopped mid-sentence as he entered the living room.  He had also physically stopped moving forward so the other five were stopped short as well, but it was pretty easy to see what was causing the log jam. Everyone was staring at the back wall of the room where there were 2 acoustic guitars, 2 electric guitars, a violin, an electric bass, an upright bass, a mandolin, a cello, a drum set and a piano with 2 harmonicas sitting on the bench.

“Kentwood, what the hell! I know we said you could stay as long as you needed but this is a lot of crap!”

“Samuel, I swear none of this is mine.”

When the cousins called each other by their given names you knew things were serious.

“No, it’s all mine” Blaine interjected with a sigh as he went and picked up the harmonicas “Well most of it is. The drums and the piano seem to be new. How did all of this get here?”

Blaine hadn’t realized what he had said until he heard Sam say “Wait! All of these are yours? You play all of these? What the fuck Blaine?”

“Shit” Blaine thought to himself “How could I keep this secret all of these years and then let it slip twice in one day?!”

“Sammy, I promise I will explain but right now I need to know how all of this got here from my parents’ house.”

“That would be because after I got your spare key from Pamela, I called some of your old Warbler buddies that were in town. By the way Jeff, Nick and Thad said “Hi” and that they will see you Wednesday at Dalton. Anyway, we got the smaller instruments from your music room into our cars and brought them here. Then we went to the music store on Third and got the drums and piano. Did you know if you pay double the fee, the store will deliver right away?”

“What’s a matter little brother? Did I leave you speechless?”

“Cooper?”

“Who else would it be Squirt?” Cooper said as he walked over and grabbed Blaine into a tight bear hug.

Upon letting go of a shocked Blaine, Cooper turned to acknowledge the others in the room. “Hey Musketeers and guy who must be Sebastian’s new boy toy. Sammy, did you guys win the game?”

Sam stepped forward until he was standing in front of Blaine’s older brother. The look on his face expressed his lack of desire to have to deal with Cooper and all of his “Cooperness”. “First of all, yes we won the game. Thank you for asking. Second, this is my cousin Kent. He is also the guy that Blaine has been filling in for at Dalton (he was going to leave off the whole Sebastian part) and you owe him an apology for calling him a boy toy. And finally, what the fuck is going on with all of these instruments and why is Blaine saying they are all his?”

“Sammy…” was all Blaine got out before Santana interrupted.

“Listen to me Sam. Yes, these are all Blaine’s and yes, he will explain everything but now is not the time. And yes Britt, Bas and I know but we just found out today before the game. You are just going to have to trust me on this one. OK?”

Sam said nothing for what seemed like an eternity, but then inexplicably just said “OK”. However, they could all tell he wasn’t happy about it.

Santana took it as a sign to continue “What you do need to know is that the Hobbit over there…Yes, I said Hobbit Blaine. I’ve decided that it’s an oldie but a goody and to bring it back for a while. Anyway, Hobbit has also been hiding that he has been writing songs for the last 5 years, including the time when he was living with Smythe. So somewhere out there are bunches and bunches of “Kurt is a douche” songs and I want to hear one. I know that line you gave earlier about needing the sheet music was a load of crap.”

Santana was hoping that maybe they could salvage the original plan of Sam hearing some of Blaine’s lyrics that would show how Blaine no longer had feelings for Kurt. So, in her best “Satan” voice, she said “NOW!”

“No! I don’t want to hear something he wrote about Kurt” Sam _almost_ demanded.

“Fuck!” Santana _almost_ said out loud “These two are going to fuck up everything we try to do for them! Even if they don’t know they’re doing it!”

“Any song he wrote for Kurt will be big, and sweeping and for piano. I want to hear the last song he wrote for the guitar.” It was obvious from the sound of Sam’s voice that Blaine hiding that he could play guitar was going to be the biggest issue to overcome.

Blaine shook his head “I don’t think so.”

“Come on Birdy” Brittany chimed in “What’s the song about?”

In a very small voice Blaine said “It’s a drinking song.” He then _IMMEDIATELY_ realized that he was an idiot and should have said _ANYTHING_ else.

Cooper started laughing “You, Mr. Lightweight, Mr. I get drunk on two beers, wrote a drinking song?”

“Sam went through this phase where he kept saying that “Break-up songs don’t need to be sad songs Blaine” and then would send me these songs. Well, they were all drinking songs and of course they were all country, so I wanted to see if I could write a drinking non-country song.”

“They were not all drinking songs” countered Sam.

“ _Whisky River? Longneck Bottle? Two Pina Coladas? 10 Rounds with Jose Cuervo?”_

Sam couldn’t deny Blaine’s evidence “OK, maybe they were drinking songs. So, you are saying you wrote a drinking song that is not a country song.”

“Yes, and I promise I’ll play it some other time but right now I bet everyone is tired…”

“Oh, no, no, no” Santana said, stopping that train of thought right in its tracks “Get a guitar and sing. _Please._ There is that better?”

“Fine” Blaine said as he went to grab his favorite acoustic. After he sat and tuned it for a minute he brought his head up and gave Sebastian a look with his best “puppy-dog eyes”. Brittany noticed the exchange between the two and then remembered what had happened before they left for the game. She knew she needed to have a talk with Sebastian before she left on Tuesday, even if it was only to tell him that they weren’t hiding whatever they were hiding as well as they thought they were.

Sebastian excused himself saying he was going to the kitchen for some water and that he would be right back. That was a lie. He was going to the kitchen because he didn’t want anyone, especially not Kent or Blaine, to see him have a reaction to the song. From the look that Blaine had given him, he figured the story about the song’s origin was a bunch of bull shit.

_Bitter sweet thing._  
_Could this be a dream_  
_Or just the same nightmare that keeps me awake?_  
_Feel it in my brain._  
_A tall shot of pain._  
_Pour a little up now for the love that we've made._  
  
_I feel it in the morning._  
_You're still here in the morning._  
_I see you but you're gone_  
_Telephone a doctor: I'm not okay._  
_The bottom of the bottle_  
_To fill this empty heart up._  
_A thousand proof_  
_Don't change the truth._  
_I tried it but I can't._  
  
_I can't drink you away._  
_I've tried Jack, I've tried Jim,_  
_I've tried all of their friends._  
_But I can't drink you away._  
_All these rocks–I can't swim_  
_Out of this skin_  
_I'm living in._

The open floor plan allowed Sebastian to watch as his friends were enjoying the song. Sam and Kent had even started playing guitar along with Blaine because the tune was easy for them to pick up.

He had to admit that it really was a good song.

Sebastian jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder because he hadn’t seen anyone come up beside him.

“You know, I can’t believe that no one has asked how I knew that Squirt had let his deep dark secret out.”

“Maybe because it’s not THE deep dark secret.”

“This song is about you, isn’t it?” asked Cooper.

“Considering the last time I talked to Blaine before I came here I was drunk and he told me that I couldn’t drink away the memory of what we shared in New York. Yeah, I think so.”

“Why did you send him back here Bas?”

“One word. Sam.”

“Why did you come back?”

Sebastian chuckled “One word. Hummel.”

“Why are you still here?”

That one took longer for Sebastian to answer. He looked back into the living room and saw that everyone was still singing and dancing and playing guitar and just having a really good time being with each other.

“Hummel’s still here. Plus, I missed those idiots out there while I was gone. They have become my family, more than anyone I share DNA with. And that one..” he said as he motioned toward Kent “I don’t know what it is with him but I feel this pull when I’m around him. I feel happy when I’m around him. I want to know where things between us can go.”

“Then why are you in here when they are all out there? And don’t lie because I already know the answer to that question.”

“Because I knew the song was going to be about me.”

“And?”

Sebastian let out a long sigh as he looked over and locked eyes with Cooper “And because I couldn’t sit and watch him sing it because I am still in love with him even though I don’t want to be. Happy?”

Cooper reached down and gave Sebastian’s hand a squeeze.

“Don’t worry Other Little Brother” Cooper assured him “The Calvary is here.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops?**Evil writer laugh
> 
> When watching the “relationship” between Rachel and Sam during Season 6, I came to the conclusion (my opinion) that while they may have had feelings a little stronger than mere friendship they were really just (for lack of a better term) horny. I intend to write Rachel (only) this way but amped up a bit. Fair warning!
> 
> Drink You Away: Fauntleroy, James; Godbey, Chris; Harmon, Jerome; Mosely, Garland; Mosely, Timothy; Timberlake, Justin 2013
> 
> The names of the "drinking songs" Sam sent Blaine are for actual country songs
> 
> I could see Blaine singing Drink You Away on the show. Especially drunk and at someplace like Scandals or at Rachel’s party 2.0 if they would have chosen to recreate the original train-wreak.


	3. Love Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Blaine deal with the fallout from Blaine’s secret. Sebastian and Kent continue to get to know each other while Sebastian tries to come to terms with his unresolved feelings for Blaine. Meanwhile, Santana solves a problem and makes a life changing decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Spoiler Alert**PLEASE READ EVEN IF IT IS AFTER FINISHING CHAPTER  
> From this point forward, the story of the Brittana engagement, wedding and marriage will be addressed. I love the characters of Santana and Brittany and have enjoyed writing them into this story. However, I am NOT a Brittana writer. So, while their part in my Season 6 has been addressed and even expanded, I will not be writing their love story. It is for no other reason than I don’t feel I can do their story justice.

Sunday afternoons, after brunch and clean-up, was always “lazy time” at the Blam House. Movies were watched, video games were played, naps were taken and other things of that nature were the normal activities of the day. Today, however, there was a new activity.

Sam and Blaine sat across from each other with guitars on their laps.

“So, do you forgive me for not saying anything?” Blaine asked.

Sam smiled, putting Blaine at ease “Yeah, I do except for one thing.”

One thing? Blaine was confused. But then Sam started playing and Blaine knew exactly what he was thinking.

_I, I wish I could swim_  
_Like the dolphins_  
_Like dolphins can swim_

_Though nothing, nothing will keep us together_  
_We can beat them, forever and ever_  
_Oh, we can be heroes just for one day_

Blaine smiled and jumped right into his part. This was how things should have been all along.

_I, I will be king_  
_And you, you will be queen_  
_Though nothing will drive them away_  
_We can be heroes just for one day_

_We can be us just for one day_

But they were each thinking that “maybe _WE_ could be _US_ someday”.

It was times like these where Sam could see himself and Blaine as a couple. Where Kurt was completely out of Blaine’s system and he was ready to be in more than a bromance.

It was times like these where Blaine could see himself and Sam as a couple. However, Blaine had decided long ago that he would _NEVER_ be the one to make “the first move”. He remembered how it felt when Kurt berated him when he questioned whether or not he could be bisexual. Sam would have to be the one to come to the decision that he could possibly be bi, pan, omni or even just “Gay for Blaine” without any outside influences, no matter how well-meaning.

While Blam was rocking out and expressing their inner Bowie (as well as giving each other heart-eyes), Sebastian and Kent tried to sneak into the house. They had left earlier to go car shopping for Kent, well really, they had left so that Blaine and Sam could address what happened the day before. Coming in and seeing what was going on let them know that everything would be fine so when the song ended they applauded to announce their arrival.

“Oh, hey!” Sam said while trying to catch his breath “How did the car shopping go?”

“It went great” Kent said and then pointed his thumb over at Sebastian “For that one.”

“Bas bought a car?” Blaine asked. The two auto shoppers nodded “Wait, I’m confused. Bas, you have a $100,000 sports car at your parents’ house in Columbus. Why would you buy a car?”

Kent was in shock. He knew Sebastian came from “money”, but that was “MONEY”. On the other hand, Sam knew Sebastian came from “MONEY” but not to what extent. In the beginning it hadn't been an issue, but lately it bothered him more. “You have a $100,000 sports car?” Sam asked “B and I only paid $120,000 for this house!”

“Yes” Sebastian admitted “I own a very expensive sports car that is currently at _my parents’ house_. That means that if I wanted to go get it I would have to see my _father_ and then listen to the ongoing saga of _“Sebastian Alexander Smythe, pampered asshole throwing away his life with those people_.” No thanks! Plus, that car doesn’t really fit my life right now and the truck does.”

A stunned Blam asked in unison “You bought a truck!?!”

“Yes, he did” Kent confirmed as he walked in from the kitchen with beers for everyone not named Blaine. “It’s pretty awesome. It just won’t be here until Wednesday.”

“I ordered some extras” Sebastian added with a tip of his beer and a wink.

As Sam was about to ask a question there was a knock at the door, but Santana just let herself in. Sam’s question changed to “Tana, what are you doing here and where is Britt?”

“I had some loose ends to tie up with you guys before we leave” she said as she stole Sam’s beer and then his seat when he got up to get another one “and Britt is dealing with Lord Tubbington.”

Sebastian became very animated “That cat is the devil! He would just show up and stare at me! And he showed up everywhere! When I was on my laptop, when I was in bed sleeping, when I was taking a piss! It’s not funny!”

But none of his friends agreed with him as they were doubled over and in tears. Sam stopped laughing long enough to remind Sebastian that he could stay and sleep on the couch he was sitting on. That stopped Blaine’s laughter as he looked over to try to see what Sebastian was thinking.

“No Cap, I’ll be ok once Britt straightens him out.” Blaine gave Sebastian a nod and then changed the subject.

“So, what needs straightening out Tana?” Blaine asked.

“First, where’s Cooper? And speaking of Cooper, what is he doing in town? I thought he was in New Zealand filming the new _Transformers_ movie.” she asked in return.

“He finished filming in New Zealand a little over a week ago. He went home to LA for a couple of days and then decided to come out here and check on Blaine and see his parents since they were actually in town at the same time. In two weeks, he’s going to go do a two-part guest spot on that show about the guy with the arrows, who by the way is nowhere as good looking as the _Flash._ That Barry is pretty hot!” Sebastian spewed out the information and then realized he probably shouldn’t have done that.

Blaine looked over in disbelief “How did you know that? I didn’t know that! Did you know he was coming to see me?”

Shit! “No, I didn’t know he was coming.” Lie “And he told me all of this when we were talking in the kitchen last night.” Another lie. “It’s what took so long.” And yet another lie. Sebastian knew he was digging a pretty big whole for himself.

“Ok, that answers that, but is he here?” Santana asked.

“He’s at dinner with my parents. Why?”

“I need it to be just us for this.”

“Do you need me to leave?” Kent asked.

“No” Santana said with a smile “You’re close enough to being one of us.” She could see that all of the guys had appreciated her answer.

Then in a bout of word vomit she said “WhenwegetbackIamgoingtoaskBritttomarryme.”

The guys just looked at each other. It was Blaine’s turn to be the brave one “Tana, did you say what we think you said?”

“If you think I said that when we get back I am going to ask Britt to marry me, then yes I said that.”

Blaine knew everyone was waiting for him to respond first. Giving his friend his biggest 1,000 Watt smile, Blaine grabbed her up into a hug and said “Santana Lopez, I am _SO_ happy for you! And for Brittany!”

The rest of the guys got up and engulfed Santana, all the while heaping praise and congratulations on their friend. When they finally let go and everyone began to sit back down (Sam ran to the other room to get a box of tissues), Blaine took it upon himself to address the elephant in the room.

“Santana, I really am happy for you. Just because my engagement to Kurt failed doesn’t mean that the same thing will happen with you and Britt. Yes, a lot of people told us that we were too young to get married but I don’t think that was the case. I think the problem was that Kurt wasn’t ready and I was willing to change who I was to give him what he needed so he could be. It wasn’t healthy for either of us. You and Britt don’t have that kind of relationship. You are both always open and honest when it comes to what you need from each other. You two will have an amazing marriage.”

Santana took a tissue from Sam and dabbed her eyes “Thanks Blaine. I didn’t realize how much I needed to hear that from you. And for the record, your engagement ended because Hummel is a narcissistic…” Blaine held up his hands as a sign for Santana to stop. He didn’t want this special moment to become about him in any way.

“Well, I can promise that we will all be more than willing to help you with a nice _low-key_ _proposal_ ” Sebastian added with his signature smirk but a wary eye toward Blaine. When Kent looked confused, Sam mouthed that he would explain later.  

Santana started to laugh, but shook her head “I already have a proposal plan and have secured the help I will need, and that leads me to the other reason I came over. I found _Operation Never Again_ a new Undercover Angel.”

“OK, Sam told me about _Operation Never Again_ but I don’t know anything about Undercover Angles.” Kent stated. Bless his heart, he really was trying to keep up with all the operations and code names and plot and plans but sometimes it was a bit much.

“Undercover Angels was a name Britt and I gave ourselves since we were quote/unquote undercover with Hummel and Berry.”

“I’m sorry” Blaine broke in obviously confused “Why do we need someone undercover when Kurt has to be back in New York by tomorrow? In fact, I’d be surprised if he is still in Lima.”

“What?!” Sam and Sebastian yelled out. Now everyone was confused.

“All third year NYADA students are required to do a work study. Kurt had made up enough classes that he started this year as a third year. Last I heard, Kurt was going to be working in a nursing home producing one of his reality-show based plays. Since the new semester starts tomorrow he should be back in New York. You mean you guys didn’t know this?”

“Do you think I would have let Bas come all the way here from Paris knowing that Kurt was only going to be here a few days?” Sam asked. Blaine hadn’t thought of that.

“Well, it doesn’t matter anyway because your information is old news Hobbit.” All of the boys looked at Santana “I called Berry to remind her that Britt and I were going out of town and wouldn’t be able to help this week but she told me she would be ok. Evidently Hummel got permission from that dictator of NYADA lady to change his work study to co-directing the Glee Club with Rachel.”

“Great” Blaine mumbled. He had honestly thought Kurt was going to be gone by Monday. He didn’t know how he felt about Kurt being around. He was having enough “boy trouble” with two of the guys sitting on his couch.

Sebastian, hell everyone, could see that Blaine was unhappy with the news, but that was a conversation that had to wait. Right now, they were concentrating on Santana “So, Lopez, who do you believe could ever come in and fill the shoes of you and your lovely fiancée to be?”

Santana looked down at her phone at a text she had just received “Well, that’s perfect timing” she said as she got up, opened the front door and brought in the person in question.

“Hello Blam. Evil Warbler. Oooh, you’re cute.”

“Kitty!” Sam shouted as he went over and lifted the small girl into his arms. Blaine was right behind him.

“As much as I enjoy being the filling in a Blam sandwich the two of you are going to have to let me breathe.” Kitty giggled. Even though the three of them had seen each other, she had missed times like this with Blaine and Sam.

“Kitty, I saw you three days ago, and asked you if you were planning on rejoining Glee” Sam stated “What changed?”

The Cheerio looked over at Santana “I just didn’t have the proper motivation.”

“I explained to her everything with _Operation Never Again_ and how now we have that Berry issue.”

Sam shook his head “I really don’t think we have a _Berry Issue_.”

“Oh, my sweet, sweet Sammy” Kitty cooed “I have been purposely trying to stay away from all things Glee and even I have noticed that Rachel looks at you like a sailor that has been at sea for a year and had no one to “go gay” with.”

Kent started to laugh “Damn, she fits in perfectly with the five of you!”

“Are you kidding? I am the Musketeer Love Child.”

“What are you talking about?” Sebastian asked.

“Let me explain. Like Sam, I am blonde and gorgeous. Like Blaine, I am compact and insanely talented. Like Britt, I have the ability to get people to talk to me even if they don’t know why they’re doing it. Like Santana, I am completely loyal to those that deserve it and a total bitch to those that don’t. And like you, I have an awesome snarky smile.”

“Holy Crap, she really is a Musketeer Love Child!” Kent exclaimed. He was finding all of this fascinating. “What about me Kitty?”

Kitty demonstrated her “Sebastian smile” and practically purred “If you want to spank me, I’ll call you daddy.”

“O…..K”. Sam said as he jumped up and put his hand over her mouth before she said anything else. Sam knew that even though Kitty was the perfect person to join them, he was going to have to be more involved. He also knew that with Kitty things wouldn’t be dull.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Heroes: Bowie, David; Eno, George 1977 (Glee Version) *Note: All lyric sites say that the first line is I, I wish you could swim. However, it is obvious that Sam sings I, I wish I could swim so that is how I wrote it in the story.
> 
> Yes, Sam and Blaine bought the house together. No, I am not saying why. Yet.
> 
> Where I live, Washington State, the state universities do not start classes until end of September/first of October. Even though it is not that way in most areas, I am using that fact as a guideline to justify why Kurt (and others in a later chapter) has not gone back to school while McKinley has started. It also justifies why Kent's planned vacation did not align with the start of classes at Dalton (thus the need for Blaine to fill in).
> 
> I mentioned in ‘All for Blaine’ that Sebastian has a “thing” for the Flash to the point that his code name is Barry. My twisted writer brain likes this little drop-in fact. Hell, it cracks me up! Glee was supposedly a comedy.
> 
> I love Kitty and have been dying to bring her in.


	4. What They're Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine and Sebastian have been hiding something. Brittany is pretty sure she knows what it is. Cooper knows he knows what it is.  
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is somewhat shorter than the others. I had to break up the original chapter into two parts because it got much to long for the flow of this work. This is where the natural break was.

_Sunday, 10PM, Blam House _

“When I said I wanted another name I didn’t think it was going to be from a 17 year-old girl calling me daddy” a flustered Kent lamented as he, Sam, Blaine and Copper finished watching a movie. “She’s not going to let it go, is she?”

Blaine and Sam just shook their heads and tried not to laugh when Kent let out a long sigh.

“Be happy Bas refused to change his name to Seb” Blaine stated, trying to be helpful.

“I don’t get it” Cooper said as he attempted to follow along.

“It’s the fish thing with Santana. You know, like how she calls me Trouty. She wants Bas to change to Seb because she says she has, quote, “dozens and dozens of Large Mouth Bass jokes” that she could use on Kent.” Sam explained.

They did all agreed that it really was pretty funny.

“Hey Squirt, can we go back to your room and talk about dad and Pam for a couple of minutes before I go?” Cooper wanted to talk to Blaine but not necessarily about their parents.

“Sure” Blaine said as he stood up and stretched (Sam noting the sliver of skin that showed when his shirt lifted). After saying goodnight to the cousins, Blaine walked with his brother back toward his room.

“You know Coop, you should really stop calling mom Pam” Blaine scolded as he opened the door to his room.

“She loves it. It fits with her whole “hot mom” persona. It doesn’t work to have someone as old as me calling her mom. You she can get away with.”

Blaine just rolled his eyes as he shut his door and walked over to sit on the bed “So, what’s going on with mom and dad?”

“We’re not going to talk about our parents.”

“But you said…”

“Blaine, you and I are going to talk about what the fuck is going on between you and Sebastian and I’m not leaving until everything is out in the open.”

 

_ Sunday, 10PM, Pierce House _

_*Knock, Knock*_ “BB, can I talk to you?” Brittany asked after opening the door to Sebastian’s guest room. “I promise Lord Tubbington is not with me.”

“Sure Britt, come on in. And you promised not to call me that.”

“No, I promised not to call you that in front of the others” Brittany corrected as she climbed under the blankets and cuddled into Sebastian’s side “I don’t see what the problem is. You were a Warbler just like Birdy.”

“The problem is your beautiful f…girlfriend” Sebastian replied, barely stopping himself from calling Santana her fiancée “I’ve seen what she’s done with Cap and calling him Trouty.”  He looked over at the beautiful blonde next to him and kissed her on top of her head “You’re not going to stop. Are you?”

Brittany just looked at Sebastian, giving him the answer he didn’t want, and then looked over at the screen on his open laptop.

“Are you looking for a condo for Clark?”

“And one for me. If I am going to keep coming back here I’m going to need a place.”

“You know you can always stay here. My parents really do love you.”

“I know, but this is for the best.”

“Does Clark know you are looking at places for him?” Sebastian nodded “Does Clark know you and Blaine are in love with each other?”

Sebastian closed his eyes and became very still, taking deep, even breaths. Brittany had not been sure if this was what her friends were hiding. Now there was no doubt

“Britt…”

“Sebastian Alexander Smythe, you need to stop right there” She had used his whole name. He knew he was screwed. “When I went and found you in Paris, we agreed that you and I would _NEVER_ lie to each other, no matter what. I’ve seen what has been going on between the two of you ever since you brought up his songs. You’re not hiding things very well.”

Sebastian put his laptop off to the side and scooted down in the bed until he had his head in her lap. Brittany began stroking his hair knowing that it would calm him.

 

****Flashback: Brittany and Sebastian****

A little over a month after Sebastian left New York, Brittany told everyone she had to go back to MIT for a few days but secretly flew to Paris to find him. He had completely gone off grid from the moment he arrived and she knew something was wrong. She didn’t know what it was and she didn’t know why she needed to be the one to go. She just knew she had to get to Paris and the sooner the better.

When she finally found Sebastian, he was in the process of a three-week bender, completely intoxicated (probably on drugs as well as alcohol) and practically incoherent. Brittany somehow managed to get him back to her hotel room and locked them in until his system was clear. That’s where she learned the hair trick.

****End of Flashback****

 

Suddenly, Brittany became very frustrated with herself when she realized that everything about Paris was probably about Blaine. How did she never see it?

“BB, why did Birdy come back here and not to Paris with you like he planned?”

“It’s a long story sweetie.”

“I have 37 hours before I leave for MIT. You better start talking.”

 

_ Meanwhile back at the Blam House _

“I don’t have to do this!” Blaine was obviously pissed off but Cooper wasn’t going to let him get away with it.

“Oh, yes you do! You two are playing some sort of Jedi-mind-fuck game where you are only communicating with your eyes and thinking no one else is seeing anything.” Cooper informed a very stunned Blaine “Are you in love with him?”

“Who?”

“Blaine…”

“Alright!” Blaine drops his face into his hands under the mistaken belief that Cooper wouldn’t see that he was crying “Sebastian…I don’t know. I mean I was, I really was, but he hurt me Coop. However, we never stopped being friends. After a while, I was ok to email and text him. But seeing him again and seeing the way he looks at Kent…I don’t know.”

“What about Sam?”

Blaine chuckles, well snorts, and looks up at his brother “Oh, I am totally, completely, hopelessly in love with him. Sometimes he gives me these moments when I can picture us together as boyfriends or even more, but then I remember that he’s 100% heterosexual, no matter what everyone else says. So where does that leave me? And then, ok, do you want to know how really fucked up I am? I don’t know what the hell my feelings for Kurt are. There, I said it. I never expected him to stay here in Lima and I know he didn’t stay just to help Rachel resurrect the New Directions.” Blaine flopped back onto the bed “Damn it! I’m such a slut!”

Cooper’s head began to spin as he kept reminding himself that _HE_ was the one that wanted to have this conversation. That was a lot of information Blaine had just dumped on him, but he knew he needed to keep the focus on Sebastian. Blaine wasn’t the only “little brother” he was trying to protect.

“You’re not a slut Blaine. It’s just when you love, you love big. Usually not THIS big…but that’s beside the point. Right now you need to focus on what is going on with Sebastian because if you don’t get your feelings in check, this secret you think you are keeping is going to blow up and claim a lot of casualties.” Cooper knew that the best thing for him to do was to get Blaine to talk about the situation so he asked a question that he knew the answer to “Seriously little brother, when did all of this start?”

_ Meanwhile back at the Pierce House _

“BB, can you tell me what happened?” Brittany asked

 

**Blaine and Sebastian began their stories in exactly the same way _“It started 3 months before Paris. The week Sam came to visit.”_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know! But I promise there will be Blam. This is just a VERY important part of how Sam and Blaine get there.


	5. Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a flashback, Sebastian and Blaine share news with each other as they prepare for Sam’s visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really Chapter 4, Part 2. It became so long I had to divide it for story continuity. So hey, two chapters in one day. Woo Hoo!

****Flashback: Sebastian and Blaine ****

“Honey, I’m home!” Sebastian called out as he arrived back at the suite. It had become their greeting. “Blaine, are you here?” He hoped he was since Blaine had had an appointment with his psychiatrist earlier that day. It seemed like Blaine was doing much better, but sometimes Sebastian thought he was too close to the situation to be objective. He hoped the doctor would see Blaine’s progress in the same way he did.

“Sorry! Sorry! I was on the phone with my mom” Blaine explained as he came into the living space and sat on his customary “talk about therapy” spot on the couch.

“How are your parents doing?” Sebastian asked as he came back from putting his books in his room. He was thankful he had no classes the next day and minimal homework for the weekend “Any word about the couple’s therapy?”

“My dad flaked out on the last session. I think he is ready to leave mom but just hasn’t figured out how to do it.”

“I’m sorry B.” Sebastian commiserated. His parents were basically in the same place but they would never leave each other. Not due to love. It was due to money.

 

When they first started living together, the boys set up ground rules when discussing two subjects, Blaine’s therapy and Sebastian’s finances. Sebastian had shared with Blaine the actual extent of his “ridiculously large trust fund” (both parts-The one he received when he turned 18 and the second that he would receive when he turned 21). Blaine agreed to never share that information with anyone, even the other Musketeers. As far as therapy went, Sebastian would never ask about what was specifically talked about but Blaine would always share any changes, especially those dealing with medication or scheduling.

“OK” Sebastian, now in _his_ “talk about therapy” spot, was ready to actually talk about Blaine’s therapy. “How was Sydney today?”

“You know Bas you can stop asking the “How is Sydney” question. I’m not skipping sessions anymore.”

“I know. I was really just asking. Didn’t her daughter have the baby?”

“Oh, yeah. She did. Sydney showed me about fifty pictures” Blaine stated “I’m sorry I thought you were trying to check up on me.”

Sebastian reached over and grabbed Blaine’s hand “Never apologize for your feelings Killer. I’m sorry you thought I was still verifying that you kept your appointments.”

“I know you’re not. I don’t know why that even came up. You haven’t hired me a “babysitter” in over a month.”

“I never hired the “babysitters”. Cooper did. I think he knows like every out of work actor in New York City.”

Blaine laughed “That’s where all of those people came from?” Sebastian nodded “Well, that makes sense. Anyway, I guess I was a little oversensitive because I don’t know what you are going to think about the changes Sydney made.”

Sebastian became a bit concerned “What changes Blaine?”

“I don’t have an appointment for next week.”

“ _K..i..ll..er_?”

“I don’t have an appointment next week because Sydney said I was ready to move to every other week appointments.” Blaine announced with a huge smile on his face.

Sebastian jumped across the couch and grabbed Blaine in to a tight hug “I’m so happy for you B”

Blaine pulled back so he could look Sebastian in the eyes for the next part “She did something else too. She changed all of my anti-anxiety medication to as needed only and took me off of the anti-depression medication altogether.”

Sebastian pulled Blaine back into his chest and they just held each other for what seemed like forever. This was so huge for Blaine. It was almost overwhelming “You did it Killer.” Sebastian whispered into Blaine’s ear. Now he knew why Blaine had been on the phone with his mom.

“It never would have happened without you Sebastian.”

Sebastian pulled back trying to replace his happy tears with a laugh “We are just going to have to agree to disagree on that one. Now, how are you going to share the news with Cap when he gets here tomorrow? Let me make reservations. We need to celebrate. Hey, can you drink now? And is Syd sending that letter that NYADA requested?”

“Really Bas, that’s what you want to know? Yes, I can have alcohol now, but I think I’ll take that on slowly. No matter how much it annoys me when you guys tease me about being a lightweight, I really am one. Also, yes to celebrating. I’ll tell Sam then. And Sydney showed me the letter she wrote so I could make sure that it was what NYADA needed to grant my medical leave of absence. I thought it was really good. Tomorrow she’s sending it certified mail like they requested. What about you? Any decisions about the gap year? Is it a gap year if you have already completed a year of classes? And is there any word on the trust?”

“I already put in the paperwork for the leave of absence. I’m going to do it. I don’t care how much it pisses off dear old dad. I am glad I took only core classes this year since I’m pretty sure that no matter what happens, I won’t be studying law. The trust paperwork should be done early next week and should be ready to sign by Friday. You still with me on that?”

“Yes, I think what you’re doing is amazing. However, I think your dad is more pissed about the trust than you leaving school for a year.”

“It’s all got to go B. Now, I’m going to go make a reservation and then finish the small amount of homework I have so I have time to spend with Cap while he’s here. I _am_ going to finish this semester and not just skate by. You going to be ok?” Sebastian realized what he had just said so he got up off the couch with his hands up in surrender “I know, I know. You’re fine and will be fine without me.”

“I am fine Bas” Blaine smiled a reassuring smile “And I know some habits you have developed will be hard to break. There is no way that I…”

“Stop it Blaine.”

“Ok” Blaine let it go and Sebastian went off to study.

 

It was really going to suck when Sebastian went back to Paris after his classes were done. He had become such an important part of Blaine’s life. In fact, Sebastian had been the topic he discussed with Sydney at his appointment, even though it didn’t start out that way.

Blaine was pretty sure that he was ready to move on from Kurt. He also sure that he was totally, completely, hopelessly in love with Sam. Bas, Santana and Britt had dropped copious hints that Sam had feelings for Blaine as well. Hell, Bas went so far as to call Sam Cap, even though Sam was oblivious to the true meaning behind it.

The reason he was glad that he was going to have the next few days with Sam was so that he could see how strong his feelings were toward one of his best friends (Sebastian and the girls had also gained strong footholds in that department). Blaine needed to try to figure out if he was willing to take the chance that Sam not only had feelings for him but that he was willing to basically change everything he thought he knew about himself so the two of them could be together. The thought of that would be overwhelming for anyone.

Blaine got up and walked over to the piano Sebastian ordered for their suite. He knew that playing the piano helped to calm Blaine when he was upset and it helped with Blaine’s journal/lyric/song writing. Even though he wasn’t sharing at the moment, Sebastian knew that Blaine had been doing a lot of writing.

It was little things like this (ok, it wasn’t so little but it had been surprisingly easy to get since the Plaza was very accommodating to preferred guests) that made Blaine question his feelings for Sebastian, but in a positive way.

There been feelings between the two of them ever since Blaine had asked Sebastian “Are you a freshman?” and by feelings Blaine meant attraction. It had never been a secret. Everyone saw it, even during “Slushie-gate”. Come on, “I Want You Back” had been pretty obvious. In fact, Sebastian had been the catalyst behind several of his fights with Kurt. Blaine had a feeling that Kurt didn’t believe him when he swore that Sebastian had not been the person he “cheated” with. But that was a different story.

Before Blaine sat down at the piano, he pulled his “song folder” out of storage space in the bench seat. When he wrote, he like to actually write with paper and pencil. He probably shouldn’t keep it there, but Sebastian had always respected his privacy.

At first, all of his writings were about Kurt. There are a lot of angry lyrics there. There are a lot of really sad lyrics there. Lately however, the focus of his writing had switched to his feelings for Sam AND his feelings for Sebastian. No one except Sydney knew this was the case.

He laughed when he pulled out the perfect song to work on because it could have been written about his feelings for either Sam or Sebastian.

 

 _I'm so scared that the way that I feel is written all over my face_  
_When you walk into the room I wanna find a hiding place._  
_We used to laugh, we used to hug, the way that old friends do._  
_But now a smile and a touch of your hand just makes me come unglued._  
_It's such a contradiction_  
_Do I lie or tell the truth?_  
_Is it fact or fiction?_  
_Oh, the way I feel for you._  
  
_It's so complicated_  
_I'm so frustrated,_  
_I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away,_  
_I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay._  
_Should I say it?_  
_Should I tell you how I feel?_  
_Oh, I want you to know, but then again I don't,_  
_It's so complicated._  
  
_Just when I think I'm under control, I think I finally got a grip,_  
_Another friend tells me that my name is always on your lips._  
_They say I'm more than just a friend, they say I must be blind._  
_Well, I admit that I've seen you watch me from the corner of your eye._  
_Oh, it's so confusing,_  
_Yeah,I wish you'd just confess._  
_But think of what I'd be losing,_  
_If your answer wasn't yes._  
  
_It's so complicated_

As Blaine stopped playing to work on a transition to the next verse he thought about how he wanted the next few days with both Sam and Sebastian to go. He had questions. Does he really still have feelings for Sam or has he just put those feelings into his heart so it was easier to push Kurt out? And could Sam actually be in love with him or is everyone else just seeing what they think Blaine wants them to see? And what if he was in love with Sam but Sam was only sexually attracted to women? What did that mean for him? What did that mean for his feelings for Sebastian? Could Sebastian love him knowing a little bit of Blaine would always be in love with Sam?

Blaine shook his head, trying to stop overthinking things like he usually did.

 

It really was complicated.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Complicated: Cox, Katari; Greenidge, Malcolm; Henderson, Anthony; Hinson Jr, Edward; Howse, Stanley; Johnson, Dwayne 2001
> 
> This is not a song I believe would have been used on Glee. It just fit here.
> 
> I wanted to address Blaine's depression. I thought the show did a disservice to viewers when the only time they addressed a character's depression (and there was a lot of it) was when Karofsky tried to hang himself. Depression isn't "cured" by singing a song or directing a play.


	6. Kisses and Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flashback continues as Sam visits and Blaine believes he has come to a decision and goes after what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated M for…reasons  
> This is the part where I state that canon dialogue was used in this chapter and that I do not own or am I affiliated with anything Glee (because if I did/was, Sam would have been able to keep the long hair)

****Flashback Continued: Blaine, Sebastian, Sam****

“Blaine, you have to stop fussing. Housekeeping came through this morning and I’m pretty sure Cap is not going to care how fluffy the couch pillows are.”

“I know! It’s just …”

Sebastian smiled but still interrupted Blaine, trying to stop him from overthinking “Cap just wants to see you and once he sees how amazing you’re doing nothing else will matter.”

Blaine took a deep breath to calm himself. He knew Sebastian was right, but his nerves were still high. He couldn’t help but wonder if the cause was knowing Sam was coming or that he had recently stopped taking his medication. He decided it was Sam.

“But I’m confused about something” Sebastian stated in an attempt to focus Blaine’s thoughts elsewhere “I thought Cap was done modeling. What convinced him to come back?”

“Treasure Trailz’s latest ad campaign bombed, well MAS (Mother’s Against Smut) had it shut down for being nothing more than child pornography. Sam’s campaign had been really popular so they contacted him and asked him if he’d do another photo shoot.”

“I get that, but why did he say yes.”

“I know this is really unlike Sam but I think the biggest reason was the money. Two days of work and he is going to earn the rest of the money he needs to buy the house he wants. After everything that happened when his family was homeless, owning his own home is really important to Sam.”

“I would give him the money.”

“You know he would never take it Bas.”

“I know, but I seem to remember that something happened with the last campaign that was a big reason why he quit modeling and went back to Lima. He shouldn’t have to do something he is obviously uncomfortable with when I can just write him a check.”

Blaine got a little, snarky smile on his face as he thought about the “something” Sebastian was referring to “It was an issue with the photographer and they got rid of her.”

“What happened with the photographer?”

“Oh, Sam slept with her.” A shocked Sebastian was barely able to compose himself when they heard the knock at the door announcing Sam’s arrival.

Blaine had just opened the door when he was lifted off the ground, engulfed in the arms of his high school best friend. When he was finally put down, he looked up expecting to see the boy he had crushed on for years, only that boy wasn’t there. The person standing in front of him was _definitely_ a _man_!

“Hey Bas!” Sam went over to greet his other friend. While the two were embracing, Sebastian looked over Sam’s shoulder at Blaine and mouthed the word “ _DAMN_!”. Blaine just stared in wonderment and nodded his head. Sam had changed _A LOT_ in the last three months and all of it was for the better.

As they parted, Sebastian reached up and grabbed Sam’s face “What’s with the facial hair Cap?”

“I hadn’t shaved the morning I Skyped with the Treasure Trailz people and they said they liked the scruff. You know, the older I look the less the campaign can be compared to kiddy porn.”

“Yeah, nothing kiddy about you anymore” Sebastian commented in is once-patented sexually-latent drawl.

Blaine shot his suitemate an evil eye and then turned his attention back to their guest “You know where the guest room is. Why don’t you go get settled and when your done we can order some lunch?”

“Sounds like a plan” Sam agreed “Mind if I take a shower? I always feel dirty after I fly.”

“Sure. No problem. You want something to drink?” Sebastian asked, always the gracious host.

“Nope. I’m good for now” Sam said as he grabbed his bags and headed back to his room.

Once Sam was out of earshot, Sebastian had to comment “Wow! Just fucking wow!”

“Yeah, I was trying to think of every unsexy thing possible. My go-to of sad clowns wasn’t working.”

“Clowns B?”

“Yes, _sad_ clowns Bas.”

They both began to laugh talk about the reservations they had for that evening when Sam came back into the room. The laughing stopped and the staring returned. Sam was standing there, still wet from his shower, hair loose and wearing nothing but a towel. A towel that looked like it could fall off at any moment. Sebastian leaned over to Blaine and whispered “Clowns”. Blaine then leaned over to Sebastian and whispered “Sad, Sad Clowns.”

“Do either one of you have an extra toothbrush?” Sam asked “I forgot to pack one.”

Sebastian was the first one to snap back to reality “Yeah, I’m sure I have one in my bathroom. I’ll go get it.”

As Sebastian left the room, Sam looked back toward Blaine, oblivious to the effect his present appearance was having on his friend. Blaine, on the other hand, was trying NOT to think of ways to get Sam’s towel to fall off.

He was failing. He had already thought of 37.

Out of nowhere Sam stated “Hey, guess who’s back in Lima? Rachel.”

“Rachel’s back in Lima?” Blaine asked, giving himself a mental high-five for being able to say anything other than _abs! abs! abs!_ “Hmm..that’s surprising. I thought she would come back here and try to get back on Broadway.”

“Evidently having the lowest rated television show in history makes her unhireable, at least for now. Anyway, the strange thing was she told me that she had always kind of liked me and asked me out on a date.”

“Really” was the only thing that Blaine could say in that moment. Of all the things he had ever thought of that would impede on his chances of a relationship with Sam, Rachel Berry was not one of them. Blaine took a breath and asked the question he didn’t necessarily want an answer to. “What did you say?”

“I told her no and that it wasn’t because of her teeny-tiny booty. I actually like teeny-tiny booties (although I like your not so teeny-tiny booty much much better, Sam thought as he looked over at Blaine). Then I told her it's because I'm kind of still in love with Mercedes.”

Sebastian returned just in time to hear the last comment and feel all the air get sucked out of the room. He looked over at Blaine to see how he was handling Sam’s revelation and was surprised. He didn’t see shock, or sadness or even just simple confusion. What he saw on Blaine’s face looked almost like acceptance.

“Here Cap” Sebastian said as he handed the toothbrush to Sam “I brought you some toothpaste too, just in case.”

“Thanks! I’ll be out in a few.”

“Take your time” Sebastian said. He hoped his friend listened to him because he and Blaine really needed to talk about what Sam had said before he returned.

“Blaine, you don’t know what he meant by that. He could have just told Rachel that so she would leave him alone. That girl gets pretty determined when she sets her mind to something.” Sebastian was trying to reassure him, but Blaine believed otherwise.

“No, it’s always been Mercedes. I just didn’t realize he was even talking to her again.”

Sebastian grabbed Blaine’s hands and without realizing what he was doing led them to their “therapy talk” spots on the couch. “Killer, you don’t…”

“It’s ok Bas” Blaine interrupted and then smiled a half smile “I’m ok. I don’t need my meds and I don’t need to call Sydney. Sam has always been a dream, but if the last few months have taught me anything it’s that while it is ok to dream it is not ok to live in a dream world. Sam is only sexually attracted to women. Period. And I have to finally accept that once and for all. Now am I going to always be attracted to Sam? Well hell yeah! Will I always be in love with him? Maybe. It will be hard to rid myself totally of any feelings I have for him because he will always be in my life.”

“That answer seems kind of rehearsed B.”

“Because it was. Sydney and I talked more than once about the possibility of this happening.” Blaine felt good about himself. He and Sydney _had_ talked about this and now that he knew that he and Sam would never be anything more than amazingly close friends, he was ok. No crying. No breakdown. He would learn to live with it. Eventually.

In fact, looking over at Sebastian he felt he could take this conversation a little bit further. “Syd and I also talked about that when I do find someone that could love me for me that that person would have to understand my feelings for Sam. It’s something that Kurt never did.”

Sebastian smiled back at Blaine. He was so proud of the way Blaine was handling this situation, even if he was unsure of Blaine’s take on things “Well, if anyone was lucky enough to have you love them, they would be an idiot to not accept everything that makes up the awesomeness that is Blam.”

Blaine just nodded in agreement “Yes, they would.”

**_ **Flashback Interruption**  _ **

Pierce House

“BB, Sammy hasn’t been in love with Mercedes in a long time.” Brittany stated.

“I know. I thought so at the time but Blaine was just so sure."

Blam House

“What happened next Blainey?” Cooper asked.

“We had a good visit with Sam. Bas went to classes. I wrote more, went to my appointments with Sydney and started going to a yoga class. Basically, trying to figure out what I was going to do with my life since Bas was leaving and I couldn’t hide out at the Plaza forever.”

“What happened Blaine?” Cooper did not ask as nicely that time.

“I got brave.”

**_ **Back to Flashback, 3 weeks after Sam’s visit** _ **

Sebastian was lying in his bed although he didn’t know why. Sleep was not coming anytime soon. He couldn’t shut off his brain. He now understood how Blaine could always overthink any situation.

In nine weeks he was leaving. That had been the plan for a while now. Sydney had told him that Blaine needed a deadline. A point in the future where this comfortable arrangement they had fallen into would end and Blaine would have to venture back into the “real world”. That’s how he had come up with Paris. He knew leaving Blaine was going to hurt and he had thought that being around family, that wasn’t his father, would help. Plus, besides this suite at the Plaza, Paris was his favorite place in the world. Just being there would be good for him.

However, the last couple of weeks with Blaine had been more than amazing. Blaine was happy. Hell, he was happy. Any worries that Sebastian had following Sam’s visit never materialized. Things were almost perfect and in nine weeks they would just end.

Sebastian was so far into his own thoughts that he didn’t hear his bedroom door open and then close.

By the time Sebastian realized what was happening, Blaine was already in his bed, half-way on top of him and nuzzling into his neck. For some reason, all Sebastian could think was “Holy Crap is he naked?” and then felt relief that when he could tell that he was at least wearing boxers.

With that taken care of, Sebastian tried to wrap his mind around the fact that indeed Blaine Anderson was in his bed, nuzzling into his neck and only in his boxers.

“ _K..i..l..l..e..r”_ Sebastian moaned “What are you doing?”

“Cuddling. You smell really good.”

“That’s..that’s not what I’m talking about” Sebastian got out as he willed his hands to stay still. He really, really just wanted to grab Blaine and do naughty, naughty things with him.

“What do you think I’m doing?” Blaine asked, hoping he was coming off as sexy and not desperate.

Sebastian grabbed ahold of Blaine and turned him until they were both on their sides, facing each other. “Blaine, we are not having sex.”

All Sebastian could hear in the back of his head was 16-year-old Sebastian screaming at him that he was a fucking idiot. And he probably was.

“I never said anything about sex” Blaine said in a soft voice. Prying himself free from that warm spot to look into Sebastian’s eyes, he asked “Can I at least kiss you?” Sebastian didn’t respond because he was mortified thinking he had misread Blaine’s intentions. Blaine, however, chose to take the silence as a ‘yes’ and leaned in until their lips were barely touching. Just that little bit of contact sent what felt like electrical charges through the both of them.

When Blaine pulled back, the two of them just looked at each other and smiled.

“That was really nice” Blaine whispered

“Yes, it was” Sebastian responded “What’s going on B?”

“I want to be with you Bas.”

Sebastian smile got even wider, but he was still in disbelief “Are you sure?”

Blaine reached over, touched Sebastian’s cheek and then kissed him again “Very sure. I wouldn’t do this to us if I wasn’t.”

Sebastian leaned into Blaine’s hand and closed his eyes for just a moment. When he opened them the look in his eyes showed Blaine that the man across from him was finally ready to accept what was happening.

“We’re not having sex Blaine.” Why did he keep saying that?

Blaine’s hand slowly moved down from Sebastian’s cheek and skimmed down his neck, clavicle and arm before moving over to rest on his hip.

“Blaine…”

Blaine took the hand that was on Sebastian’s hip and used it to pull himself closer. He then decided to play dirty.  He settled himself so he was just slightly below Sebastian’s eye line so that he had to look up at Sebastian through his eyelashes. He had always known that he had eyelashes that any girl would kill for and he was not above using them to his advantage.

Then, even though he was acting like anything but, Blaine went into full bashful schoolboy mode.

“Fine, but now that I have kissed you, I don’t think I can stop.” Blaine said as he snuggled back into Sebastian’s neck. Once he was settled he added “You’re cuddly.”

Sebastian knew Blaine was playing on his one true weakness and he didn’t care. Even 16-year-old Sebastian had forgiven him for the “no sex” thing since he had the super-hot bashful schoolboy in his bed. “I am not cuddly.”

“Fine, I’m cuddly.”

“Yes, you are.”

Blaine pulled himself back to look up into Sebastian’s eyes, eyelashes fluttering of course “I’ll make you a deal. No sex but I get to keep kisses and cuddles. And not just tonight.”

It took Sebastian less than 3 seconds to agree to Blaine’s terms.

**_ **Flashback Interruption**  _ **

Blam House

“Maybe I spoke too soon. You may actually be a slut.” Cooper was more than surprised at the story he just heard. He knew Blaine and Sebastian had had at least some form of a physical relationship but he never thought Blaine initiated it. But then he realized that Sebastian had basically the same rule with Blaine that his little brother had with Sam. He would never make the first move. Which meant, Blaine had to have had been the one to start things.

“Shut up Cooper” Blaine mumbled, still emotional from what he had just shared.

Pierce House

“I bet Birdy was really good at kisses and cuddles” offered Brittany, not knowing what else to say.

“He really was Britt. He really was.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left this as Rated M when it was really “M-light”. It was going to be a much different chapter, but as it flushed out I thought it worked better this way.
> 
> MAS (Mother’s Against Smut) is a fictional organization—as far as I know.
> 
> My vision of this Sam comes from photos of Chord taken from around the release of Homeland to present.
> 
> Sam’s comments about Rachel’s teeny-tiny booty was actual canon dialogue (His thoughts about Blaine’s not so teeny-tiny booty came from me). So was telling Rachel that he was still in love with Mercedes.
> 
> 2 Chapters left in the Flashback but I am sure when it’s over many of your questions of what all of this had to do with Blam will be answered


	7. Arts in Schools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the flashback continues, Blaine gets bad news but Sebastian has a plan to make him feel better. Meanwhile, Kurt sees his worst nightmare come to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Temporary Note: I have been surprised with a trip for the holidays (Yay!) so everything that I was going to post before the end of the year I am posting now. Happy Holidays. See you in 2017.
> 
> Rating of M for (brief) talk of depression/self-harm
> 
> This is the part where I state that canon dialogue was used in this chapter and that I do not own or am I affiliated with anything Glee (because if I did/was, as I have said before, Blaine would not have gone to NYADA. He would have gone to Julliard.)  
>  

 

**_ **Flashback Interruption Continued**  _ **

Blam House

“I really did have feelings for Bas, Coop” Blaine stated rather matter-of-factly “It wasn’t gratitude and he was never a substitute for Sam or even Kurt.”

“Are you sure?”

“Very. I have been attracted to Bas from the moment I saw him” Blaine confessed “In fact, when I think about it, I never should have asked Kurt to marry me considering I had feelings for both Sam and Bas.”

“Were you sleeping together?”

“Every night” Blaine admitted “But we never had sex.”

Pierce House

“You were happy, right BB?” Brittany asked and Sebastian nodded “I remember that time. Whenever I talked to you or Birdy on the phone I could tell you had smiles on your faces. Even when Birdy left school.”

“Blaine didn’t leave school Britt. That bitch cut him.”

****Flashback Continued: Blaine, Sebastian…1 month later****

Sebastian was getting impatient as he stood outside of the admissions building of NYADA. He couldn’t understand what was taking Blaine so long. Finally, he saw Blaine exiting the building.

He immediately knew something was wrong.

Blaine walked straight up to Sebastian and into the hug that the other boy anticipated would be needed “I got kicked out of NYADA, Bas. Carmen cut me herself.”

Sebastian didn’t think he had ever been so mad at anyone in his life, even at his father. He calmed himself by kissing the top of Blaine’s head and pulling him even tighter into the hug. When he finally thought he could say something without upsetting Blaine he asked “What happened B?”

“She said that she never saw the letter from Syd and anyway they would not grant medical leave retroactively.”

It took every fiber of Sebastian’s being to not let go of Blaine and go bitch out that woman. Or better yet, go to his financial lawyer, buy NYADA and fire that woman’s ass. However, Blaine was his priority. He kissed the top of Blaine’s head again (it had become sort of his thing) and said “What do you want to do B? Anything you need.”

“I’m ok. Well, I’m not ok but I will be. Right now I just want to go home. I’m not hiding. I’m not running away. I just can’t be here.”

Sebastian agreed but decided to lighten the mood a little “Let’s go but can we stop at the store on the way home? Ever since you stopped gelling your hair, I’ve missed the smell of raspberries.” Blaine laughed and nodded as they headed out hand in hand.

**_ 15 minutes earlier _ **

Kurt was walking toward the NYADA administration building. He had to finalize his work study program for the following year. When he rounded the corner, he saw perhaps the one person he hated the most in this world. Sebastian Smythe. The person that was keeping him away from Blaine.

Every time he had tried to see or talk to or contact Blaine in anyway, the Meerkat was there to prevent it. Kurt decided he was going to go and confront the man when he saw Blaine come out of the building. Kurt smiled. Blaine looked good. He was thinner, he had let his curls loose, and he was dressing differently, but he looked good. Really good. And then he walked right into the arms of Smythe.

**_ **Flashback Interruption**  _ **

Blam House

“Why didn’t I hear about this?” thought Cooper. He was angry. Really angry. “What did she mean by _not granting medical leave retroactively_! It’s not like Blaine _planned_ on having a mental breakdown! Blaine is smiling. Why the hell is Blaine smiling?”

 

****Flashback Continued: Blaine, Sebastian and various guests…The Day after NYADA ****

“Ok, I let you drag me out here. Where exactly are we going?” Blaine asked. It’s not like he was still upset about NYADA, ok he was, but he really wasn’t up to walking all around New York City.

Sebastian stopped and smiled. Blaine could be really oblivious sometimes. “Blaine, where are we?” he asked.

Blaine looked around “I don’t know. A couple of blocks from Broadway?”

Sebastian shook his head. He was literally going to have to pull this out of Blaine “And what day is it?”

“I don’t know. The 18th?”

Sebastian wanted to face palm himself “Not _date_ B. _Day_?”

Blaine was beginning to get a little annoyed “Uh, it’s Wed…” Blaine stopped and looked at Sebastian with probably the widest eyes he had ever seen. “Noooooooo! You better not be fucking with me Smythe!”

“Why Mr. Anderson” Sebastian mocked, trying to sound offended “I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about.”

“Ham4Ham. I’m right, right.” Damn! that boy could be just like a puppy sometimes “We’re going to Ham4Ham. Please tell me you’re not shitting me. Wait, please tell me you didn’t do anything to rig things so we get the tickets.”

“Yes, if we can ever start walking again then we are going to Ham4Ham. And I promise I had nothing to do with rigging anything so we get tickets.” Well, that wasn’t a lie. He had not done anything about _tickets_ “However, I did call a couple of your old “babysitters” and they are saving us a place up front. I didn’t want to get all the way there and then have to put you up on my shoulders so you could see.”

Blaine smacked Sebastian in the arm and then started dragging him toward the theater.

An hour later, they were in place when Lin-Manuel Miranda came out of the door in front of them. Blaine tried his best to not look like an obsessive fanboy, which he was by the way.

“Thank you! Thank you! And thank you for coming and supporting live theater!” Lin-Manuel said to the crowd. “We are going to do things a little differently today. I want to talk about something near and dear to my heart and that is Arts in Schools. And to help me I thought I would call on a friend who I know is also a big supporter. So, ladies and gentlemen, the King you love to hate! King George! Mr. Jesse St. James!”

Blaine applauded but had to chuckle with this turn of events. Jesse St. James. That was a blast from the New Direction’s past. Even though they didn’t have a lot of interaction back then, the one-time Blaine did speak with Jesse was very memorable.

**_ **Flashback within a flashback…Day after Kurt’s Junior Prom** _ **

Blaine stood at the Hudson-Hummel’s door waiting for someone to answer. He was confused why Mr. Hummel had asked him to come over, especially since Blaine knew Kurt was spending the day with Mercedes.

Mr. Hummel answered the door and immediately gave Blaine a hug before inviting him in. “Blaine, I cannot thank you enough for what you did for my boy last night.”

“Mr. Hum…”

“Burt”

“Ok Burt. It really wasn’t…”Kurt’s dad held up his hands to stop Blaine from saying what he was going to say. Both his parents and Dalton had instilled enough manners into Blaine that he knew not to continue “Thank you Burt. Is that why you asked me over?”

“Partly. Now will you follow me?”

Burt lead Blaine into the living area, where his wife was standing, watching the two come in. “Blaine, sweetie, thank you so much for coming. Can you give me a minute?” Blaine just nodded. He was really confused. Carole turned her head and yelled into the next room “He’s here!”

In walked one of the most jaw-dropping things Blaine had ever seen. First was Finn, eyes fixed on the floor, who went and stood next to his mother. Then came Rachel who was followed closely by Jesse St. James. Rachel stopped next to Finn and Jesse next to Rachel. He was staring at the floor in the same manner that Finn was. Blaine couldn’t help but notice that these two rather strapping young men were standing there in obvious fear of the diminutive women standing next to them.

The awkward silence was broken by Carole saying “Boys?” The two, not taking their eyes of the floor, started mumbling at the same time “Sorry we got into a fight  during your performance Blaine.”

Rachel flailed her hands and sighed, turning to face her ex-boyfriends. She was always dramatic, but this was her inner Jewish mother coming out as she yelled “That was not an apology. This time you are both going to apologize AND MEAN IT!”

“I’m sorry we fought during your performance Blaine” Finn said, finally looking up at his step-brother’s boyfriend “Thank you for helping us.”

“No problems Finn” Blaine replied.

Carole looked at her son and said “Now go up to your room. We are FAR from done with this.” Finn headed off and Rachel nudged, well pushed, Jesse “I’m sorry we fought during your performance. You are really good.”

“Thanks Jesse” Blaine was surprised about the affect the former Show Choir champ’s complement had on him. He was almost…well, proud. After all this was Jesse _Bohemian Rhapsody_ St. James.

Rachel nodded as if she was satisfied and started to leave with Jesse close behind. She stopped when she got to Blaine and said “You were wonderful last night. And not just on the stage.” After placing a kiss on Blaine’s cheek, she turned, grabbed Jesse’s hand and they left. Carole excused herself to go “deal with” Finn.

Blaine and Burt turned and looked at each other and then busted out laughing, Burt saying things like how he “didn’t know how Blaine held it together” and how that was “the funniest thing he had seen in his life.”

** **Flashback Continued: Back at Hamilton****

Blaine’s attention shot back to what was in front of him when he heard the words McKinley and Dalton.

“Thank you, Jesse, but how does that have anything to do with Arts in Schools?”

“Oh, I thought when you said you wanted me to talk about Show Choir, you meant you wanted me to talk about me and my show choir” Jesse was obviously in character, minus the accent. Although…“And I did talk about that one guy I never got to take down in competition.”

“I bet you even remember his name” Lin-Manuel added.

“Of course, I do. It was Blaine Anderson.”

“Oh, Jesse!” Blaine heard Sebastian calling out. When he looked over he noticed that Sebastian was pointing at him. Sebastian had to die! “His name is Blaine Anderson. Is this the Blaine Anderson you were talking about?”

“Why yes. Yes, it is.” Jesses said, pretending to be surprised “Come on up here Blaine!”

The next thing Blaine knew he was pulled up on the step, being hugged by Lin-Manuel Miranda (squeal!) and handed a microphone. Blaine was really trying not to lose it. Sebastian might get to live.

“Blaine”

“Jesse”

“So, Blaine are you up for a little competition with Jesse?” Lin-Manuel asked.

“What kind of competition?”

Jesse gave him a scoff and stated “You went to McKinley. It’s a Diva-off of course!” and then he started to sing.

_(J) You say The price of my love's not a price that you're willing to pay_

_You cry In your tea which you hurl in the sea when you see me go by_

Blaine jumped in and took the next part. Of course, he knew every word to every song of _Hamilton._ He could even do Jesse’s over-the-top accent.

_(B)Why so sad? Remember we made an arrangement when you went away_

_Now you're making me mad Remember, despite our estrangement, I'm your man_

_(J)You'll be back Soon you'll see You'll remember you belong to me_

_(B)You'll be back Time will tell You'll remember that I served you well_

_(J)Oceans rise Empires fall We have seen each other through it all_

_(B)And when push Comes to shove_

_(Both) I will send a fully armed battalion To remind you of my lov_ _e!_

As Jesse and Blaine started their _Da da da dat da dat da’s,_ Sebastian beamed at how amazing Blaine was. He was holding his own in an impromptu performance with a Tony nominated actor. All he had wanted to do was remind Blaine how much he loved performing but this was working out a thousand times better than he planned. And if a viral video of this happened to cross that NYADA bitch’s computer so that she could see what a fucking idiot she was, all the better.

How lucky was he that Jesse still held a grudge against Carmen Tibideaux for denying his application to NYADA?

Sebastian was barely able to tear his eyes away from Blaine, but he wanted to see how the crowd was reacting. What he didn’t plan on was seeing a particular face in the back of the crowd, but there he was. Kurt Hummel. Fuck!

Back of the crowd

“Blaine is really really good” Elliot observed, but Kurt didn’t answer his friend. His focus was on Blaine and Jesse. They were coming to his favorite part.

_(J) You'll be back Like before I will fight the fight and win the war_

_(B) For your love For your praise And I'll love you till my dying days_

_(J) When you're gone I'll go mad_

_(B) So don't throw away this thing we had_

_(Both) Cuz when push comes to shove  I will kill your friends and family to remind you of my love_

Kurt sang along when it came to the audience participation part and then applauded loudly when the song ended. He watched as Blaine hugged Jesse and Lin-Manuel before they disappeared back into the theater. He looked so happy.

Then he watched as Blaine jumped into Sebastian’s arms. Kurt about vomited when he saw Sebastian’s hands grab Blaine’s ass to help hold him up.

But never once did Kurt notice that he had been crying the entire time.

“Kurt, come on. Let’s go.” Elliot was trying to be a good friend and get him out of there.

Kurt looked at Elliot and nodded “You know what El? I think I’m ready to try that speed dating your friend was talking about.”

 

** **Flashback Continued: Blaine and Sebastian…2 weeks after _Hamilton_ ****

Blaine and Sebastian were lying in bed, not talking. This had been happening more and more as Paris got closer, but this time it had nothing to do with Sebastian leaving.

Blaine decided he needed to say something “I take it dinner with your father didn’t go well.” Sebastian still didn’t say anything. He just let out this part laugh, part snort, part grunt sound. Blaine called it Sebastian’s “dad” noise. “Bas talk to me.”

“What’s there to say. He doesn’t agree with “what I’m doing with my life” or not doing as the case may be.”

Blaine took a breath. “Is everything still my fault?” he asked.

“Blaine…”

Blaine snuggled into Sebastian’s side, enjoying the feeling of fingers running through his hair. “No, seriously Bas. You have spent the last seven months living here with me. In a suite. At the Plaza. Which you refuse to let my family help pay for. I can see how he can think that I am taking advantage of you.”

“Blaine…”

“I’m not done yet. We both know that you became way more involved in my depression and recovery than you should have. It was not your problem that I basically became an agoraphobe.” And then in a very quiet voice added “I know you said Coop paid for the “babysitters” but you were the one that made sure I was never alone so I didn’t hurt myself. That was way more than you signed up for the night Tana called you. Much more than a 19 year-old _boy_ should ever deal with.”

Sebastian pulled Blaine closer “But I was never alone B. Your mom, Cooper, Cap, Tana and Britt, Mrs. Evans, Mrs. Pierce, Quinn and Puck, Tina, Kitty and Unique, assorted Warblers, Artie that one time. There was always someone here. Hell, even _your_ _dad_ came and stayed after his business trip to Frankfurt. And I got something that _my father_ never gave me…a family. We Five Musketeers will always be there for each other. Always. All the money in the world couldn’t give me that.”

In that moment, in the arms of the man who had become the center of his world, Blaine made a decision “Bas, I want to go to Paris with you. I want to go to Paris and try.”

“Try what B?”

Blaine moved himself to where he was propped up on his elbow so that Sebastian could see his face. See his eyes. He wanted Sebastian to see how serious he was.

“I want to try to be an us. A couple. Seblaine as Sam would say. Please Bas. Think about it. You don’t have to say…”

“B, I would love that more than anything, but I can barely handle kisses and cuddles.”

Blaine leaned over and gave him a soft peck on the lips “I think you are excellent at kisses and cuddles.”

That was all it took. Sebastian grabbed Blaine, rolled him over and began showering him with kisses “Then yes, yes, yes, a million times yes.”

**_ **Flashback Interruption**  _ **

Blam House

“Why didn’t you go to Paris little brother? Cooper asked even though he knew why.

“I don’t know.”

Pierce House

“Can you tell me what happened BB?” Brittany whispered. By this time the two of them were cuddled down into the bed together.

“I answered the phone.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Kurt seeing Blaine and Sebastian together was not a figment of his imagination, although they really were not “all over each other”.
> 
> You’ll Be Back (Hamilton the Musical): Miranda, Lin-Manuel   2015
> 
> Would You’ll Be Back have been sung on Glee? Maybe not that particular song but something from Hamilton? HELL YES!
> 
> Ham4Ham, is a lottery where people could win tickets (front row) to Hamilton for $10 (the bill with a picture of Alexander Hamilton). At some point it also started to refer to a five-minute appearance by Miranda, that was different each time and often with different celebrity guests. It quickly become a Broadway event in itself.  
> 
> Jonathan Groff, who played Jesse St. James, starred as King George in Hamilton until April of 2016 and was nominated for a Tony Award.   
> 
> An Agoraphobe is a person who panics as soon as they step outside.
> 
> The next chapter is the last of my, OMG I can’t believe it became this long, flashback segment.  
>  


	8. We'll Never Have Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the flashback ends, we find out why Sebastian went to Paris and Blaine didn’t.

****Flashback Continued: Blaine, Sebastian…Goodbye****

Blaine and Sebastian sat in the back of the limo, headed toward Teterboro Airport. Blaine had flown on private jets before, but never anything like this. He was so excited that he was practically bouncing on his seat. Sebastian was unexpectedly quiet, but then again, he really wasn’t much of a morning person. “I wonder what effect the time change will have on him” Blaine thought to himself.

Before he knew it, they were at the hanger. Something seemed off though. For example, the hanger had two airplanes and a different crew standing next to each.

As Sebastian and Blaine got out of the limo Blaine began to feel even more uneasy. Something was definitely wrong, he just didn’t know what.

Sebastian turned to one of the crew and said “The luggage with the gold trim is mine.” The man nodded and then he and another crew member started separating the bags.

Blaine was now pretty much in full panic mode. “Bas what’s going on?” He got no response.

“Say something Bas. Please.”

Sebastian just turned his head and closed his eyes. He couldn’t look at Blaine. He also couldn’t stop the tears from starting to fall. But he remained silent.

“Damn it Sebastian! Say something!”

“You’re not going to Paris B.”

Blaine just stopped and stared at the man he was falling in love with. He must have obviously not heard him correctly. “Then where are we going?”

Sebastian felt horrible for doing this, but he knew that Blaine was strong enough to handle things this time. “You don’t understand Killer. I am going to Paris. You are going home to Lima.” And then in his head he said “To Sam.”

“I don’t understand” Blaine was trying not to cry, but it wasn’t working.

“It’s for the best B.”

“So now you’re making decisions for me?”

“In this case, yes I am.” Sebastian thought to himself how everything he tried to say was only making things worse.

Blaine just shook his head. “Well, you know what that makes you? That makes you Kurt.”

“That’s not fair Killer.” Well, actually it was.

“No! None of this is fair!” Blaine ran over and grabbed Sebastian around his waist. Against his better judgement, Sebastian pulled Blaine closer into his body. Then, in what had become second nature between the two, he kissed the top of the shorter boy’s head.

“I’m sorry Bas. You’re not Kurt. You could never be Kurt. Just _please_ don’t do this to me.”

“I’m doing this for you Blaine.”

Blaine pulled himself away “Keep telling yourself that.”

Sebastian wiped his eyes and then went to the backseat of the limo, pulled out a folder Blaine hadn’t noticed and handed it to him.

“What is this Bas? My parting gift?”

Sebastian knew Blaine was in pain and he was the one causing it, but it still hurt to hear him say things like that. “There are two items in there. The first is a check for $80,000.”

“What the Fuck!”

“It’s not for you. It’s for Sam.”

Blaine started to chuckle “You know Sam would _never_ take any money from you.”

“I know. That’s why you need to convince him it is from you.”

Blaine felt like he had entered the Twilight Zone “Why? Why does Sam need $80,000.”

“It’s not my story to tell. I will tell you that Sam doesn’t have the money he needs to buy his house anymore. I have already talked to the realtor to make sure the house wasn’t sold out from under him. The actual money is in an account. The check is just for back up. Oh, and he only needs $60,000. The other $20,000 is just in case something unexpected happens.”

Sam? Was Sam the problem? Blaine knew he could “fix” that. “This is all about Sam? Bas we talked about my feelings for Sam. You have never been a replacement because I couldn’t be with him. You know that. Right?”

“I know that Blaine.” He really did. It had taken a while but he was sure Blaine’s feelings for him were real.

“Then let’s both get on the plane for Lima, trick Sam into taking the money and then go to Paris.”

Sebastian wanted to say yes more than anything else in the world “It’s not that easy Blaine.”

“It is as easy as you want to make it Sebastian.” Blaine stared at Sebastian, just looking for a hint of anything that would explain what was going on. He couldn’t find any. This was really happening.

Blaine opened the folder that Sebastian had given him and asked “What is the other item?” before seeing a post-it note. He took it out of the folder to see if it was what he thought it was. It was. It was proof that Sebastian still loved him.

“You made me an appointment with Sydney?” Blaine almost whispered. Sebastian still loved him he kept telling himself.

“A phone appointment for tomorrow. That’s the reminder on the post-it.” Sebastian could have never of done this if he didn’t know Blaine would be taken care of.

They fell into a silence as Blaine stared at the post-it until one of the pilots came over and told Sebastian that is was their scheduled time for take-off and he needed to know if there would be a change. Sebastian told him no.

“Blaine, it’s time for you to go. Your mom will be there to pick you up.” Blaine nodded and put the post-it back in the folder. He walked over and stood in front of Sebastian, willing him to change his mind. He didn’t. Then Blaine went up on his toes and gave him a quick kiss. It was a kiss goodbye.

“I really hate you right now Bas.”

“I know.”

“It won’t be forever.”

“I know that too.”

With that, Blaine turned and got onto his plane. As the door closed and the plane taxied out, Sebastian thought back to the moment the night before when he lost everything he had ever wanted since he was 16 years old.

 

**_ **Flashback within a flashback…The Night Before** _ **

Sebastian was watching Blaine as he scurried around the suite. He was like a toddler that had had a long nap and been given too much sugar. Chasing his new puppy. It got to the point that all Sebastian could do was get out of his way.

“Killer what are you doing now?” he asked.

“I’m going to take the night crew the gifts we got them. Oh, I know where I put Tiffany’s!”

“You know I left each one of them a really nice tip” Sebastian stated as Blaine came back to the living area carrying the final bag he had been looking for.

Blaine bent over and gave Sebastian a kiss on the cheek “Not the same but thank you. I’m going to go deliver these. I’ll be back soon.”

“Take your time. I still have a couple of calls to make to confirm things for tomorrow.”

By coincidence, the moment Blaine left the room the hotel phone rang. Their hotel phone never rang. Sebastian thought it must be a guest that put in the wrong number.

“Hello”

“Bas is that you? I thought I called Blaine.”

“Cap? Why did you call the hotel phone? B’s kind of busy right now but I can have him call you when he’s done.”

“No, that’s ok. It’s probably best I don’t talk to him now anyway.”

“Cap are you drunk?” This was really strange for Sam, Sebastian thought. Especially since it was the middle of the week and he knew that Sam had Spring Football practices the next day.

“Why yes, I am.” Sam said with authority. Yes, something was really wrong. Sebastian knew he was being selfish but he didn’t want Blaine talking to Sam when he was like this. He was going to try to handle things himself.

“Sammy what’s going on?”

“Hey! You called me Sammy!”

“Yes, I did. Now tell me what’s wrong. Didn’t you go see your parents last weekend?”

There was a long pause on the other end before Sam answered “I saw my mother last weekend.”

“What’s going on Sam?”

“Well, it seems I get to join you in the “My Father is an Asshole Club.” Evidently, _my_ wonderful father lost his job. Again. And instead of telling my mother, he just took off. Disappeared. Now you see him, now you don’t. Going, going, gone…”

Sam probably could have gone on like that all night but Sebastian stopped him there “Sam, I’m so sorry. Do you need anything? Does your family need anything?”

“No, I took care of it.”

Sebastian didn’t like the sound of that “What did you do Sammy?”

“It’s ok Bas.”

“Sam”

“Well, alright. _Alright, alright, alright._ Yeah, so I asked my mom if she would move to Lima but she said no because her job was there and Stevie and Stacy are just starting high school and they didn’t want to leave their friends and then I remembered how sad I was when I left McKinley and then I became a stripper and I really don’t want Stevie or Stacy to become strippers or my mom…”

“Stop!” Sebastian yelled into the phone. He really didn’t want to think about Mrs. Evans, Stevie or Stacy becoming strippers. It was hard enough knowing Sam had been one. “Sam tell me what you did.”

“I took my Treasure Trailz money and paid off her house so they didn’t have to move. Oh, and then I called and got her a really kick-ass divorce lawyer.”

“Sam” Sebastian sighed “Why didn’t you call me? I could have helped.”

“They’re not your family Bas” Sam replied sounding remarkedly sober all of a sudden.

“No, but you are! The Five Musketeers! Remember?” Sebastian had actually been hurt by Sam’s previous comment.

“I know Bas but I’m not taking your money.”

“Damn it Evans! You have to let me do something!”

“You want to do something for me?!” Sam practically yelled and then was suddenly silent.

“Yes, I do Sammy” Sebastian said in a soft, soothing voice. He could tell that the man on the other end was crying.

“If you want to do something for me make Blaine fall out of love with Kurt and in love with me while you guys are in Paris.”

Everything on the line went silent, which was good because all Sebastian could hear was his world crashing down around him. But then Sam added “I just love him so much Sebastian.”

Not knowing what else to do Sebastian asked “What about Mercedes?” remembering what had been said when Sam visited.

“What about Mercedes? I haven’t been in love with her for a long time. And you know what? I was never in love with her the way I am in love with Blaine. But he loves Kurt.”

One word, two letters. Sebastian’s world was falling apart because of one word, two letters. One word, two letters that changed love to _in_ love. Sam was _in_ love with Blaine.

Sebastian came back to his senses when he heard Sam on the other end of the line “So, you’ll help me Bas. You’ll get Blaine to fall out of love with Kurt while you guys are in Paris?”

“Yeah, I’ll help you Cap.” Sebastian didn’t know what else to say.

“Good” Sam said, but it was more of a sigh of relief “Well, I better go get some sleep.” And with that, Sam was gone.

Sebastian took the phone in his hand and hung it up. Then he reached for his cell and scrolled until he found the number he wanted.

“Hello?”

“I need you” was all Sebastian could say, willing himself not to cry for fear Blaine would walk in “I need you so much.”

 

****Flashback Continued…Hello****

Feeling a hand on his shoulder brought Sebastian back “Thanks for coming.”

“That’s why they have red-eyes. Are you sure you did the right thing?”

“Yes” Sebastian said as he watched Blaine’s plane lift-off “I would have been happy with Blaine forever even knowing a part of him was in love with Sam. I would have never been happy knowing Sam was also in love with Blaine .” At that moment a particular memory of Blaine came back to him and he had to laugh.

“What’s so funny?”

“I was just remembering something I said to B a long time ago.”

“What’s that?”

Sebastian turned around to face Cooper and as his tears became sobs, he was able to get out “Being nice sucks!”

Cooper was barely able to catch him before his knees finally gave out and he fell to the ground.

10 Hours Later

Sam had never been more ready to go home in his life. Drinking during the workweek was hereby forever forbidden. He just wished he remembered what he had done the night before. It couldn’t have been too bad since he had been drunk at home. Right?

Sam grabbed his keys and then looked at his phone and wondered why there was no message from Blaine saying that he and Bas were in Paris. When he turned around to leave his answer was there, leaning against the lockers.

“Hi Sammy”

“Blaine?” Sam was obviously confused but he could tell something was wrong. Especially since the moment Blaine was in his arms he began to cry.

Sam felt guilty that he was so happy when Blaine was so upset.

Happy that Blaine was there. With him. In his arms.

Together they would fix whatever was wrong. Together they could do anything. After all, together they were Blam.

****Flashback Over****

 

Blam House

The Brothers Anderson sat in silence for what seemed like forever after Blaine finished his portion of the story.  

Cooper spoke first “I have to tell you something.”

“What?”

“I knew pretty much everything you just told me.”

Blaine just looked at his brother in disbelief. He was too physically and emotionally tired to get angry about it now “How?”

“Sebastian and I became pretty close those first few months you lived with him.”

“Do you know why he did it?”

“Yes”

“You’re not going to tell me why are you?”

“The only thing I’m going to tell you is that the two of you need to talk about this. Tomorrow. Well, today. This can’t go on. It’s not fair to anyone. Not you. Or Sebastian. Or Sam. Or poor Kent who is new to all of this. If nothing else, do it for me and Kitty since Tana and Britt are smart enough to be leaving for a few days.”

“Ok”

“Ok?”

“Yes, Cooper, I promise. Just know, you, me and Bas will be discussing this relationship the two of you seem to have.”

“Deal”

Pierce House

Sebastian crawled back into bed after getting Brittany some tissues.

“You’re a good person Sebastian Smythe.”

“Yeah, tell my dad that.”

Brittany cupped his face with both of her hands “I would tell every person in the whole world what a wonderful man you are. Now in the morning you are going to go and talk, alone, with Birdy. Then at 10 pm, you and I are going to meet right here and you are going to tell me everything that happened. Then every night I am gone, you and I are going to get on Skype at 10 pm and do the same thing. We will do this for as long as you need me. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of Santana.”

“I love you Britt.”

“I love you too Big Bird.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback over. I hope you see how it set up the future story. I never realized it would be so long.
> 
> I knew with Sebastian around there had to be some sort of Seblaine relationship, but I didn’t want it to be the “rebound”. I also knew Sebastian would have to hurt Blaine or Blaine would have stayed with him even with Sam’s revelation. However, I didn’t want things to turn into Kurt 2.0 and Sebastian needed to remain a good guy.
> 
> The more I write it, the more I am falling in love with the Sebastian/Brittany relationship. It probably won’t be a secret much longer.
> 
> BB stands for Big Bird. Get it? Sebastian is tall and he was a Warbler (bird). Well, I think it is funny.  
>    
>  


	9. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine and Sebastian finally talk about what happened and Kent starts work at Dalton, but not before telling his cousin to stop waiting and go after what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated M for an intense conversation concerning sex and drug usage

 

“If it helps, Brittany calls it Hogwarts.” Sam told Kent.

Sam had driven Kent to his first day of work at Dalton. Sebastian was supposed to take him, but he had called Sam that morning and asked if he could do it.

“Great, now all I can think about is a giant three headed dog named Fluffy guarding the basement.” Both of the cousins laughed at that one. They had been huge Harry Potter fans when they were little. “Ok, remember Seb is picking me up this evening. I really do need to get a car.” Sam wondered if his cousin had even realized that he had called Sebastian Seb and not Bas like the rest of them do.

“Well, maybe _Seb_ will go get his $100,000 sports car for you to borrow. That sounded bad. I’m sorry.”

“Can I ask you something? Exactly how rich is he?”

“I don’t know. Super-duper rich. Richie Rich rich. I know he paid for everything when he and Blaine lived together in New York. I know he has a private jet. I know he got pissed when I wouldn’t let him help out after he who shall not be named took off. Why don’t you ask him? He’s your boyfriend.”

“Number one, excellent use of another Harry Potter reference. Number two, he’s not my boyfriend. I barely know him.”

Sam started to laugh “Um, that make-out session you had with him in front of about 500 people says differently.”

“Well cousin, at least I’m not afraid to go after what I want.” Kent had been waiting since he arrived in Ohio to have this conversation and they were going to have it, even if he should have been focusing on the fact that he started his new job in an hour.

“I’m not afraid of going after what I want!”

“Blaine”

Sam froze. Did Kent know he was in love with Blaine? How? “I’m not…”

“Blaine. Blaine. Blaine” Kent was not going to let this go “You are in love with Blaine. No, you are head-over-heels in love with Blaine. No, you are so head-over-heels in love with Blaine that you can kiss your own ass. Well Samuel, that’s not the ass you should be kissing!”

Sam knew he had to admit defeat. Kent had been able to read him like a book his entire life. “How did you know Supe?”

Kent started to chuckle “It’s pretty damn obvious Sam. I figured it out almost three years ago, when everything was “Blaine this” and “Blaine that”. Then after being around the two of you for about three minutes I had my confirmation. I know Seb, Cooper and the girls all know, and that’s to include my lovely new Princess.”

“You’re going to call Kitty, Princess. Good luck with that.”

“Hey, anything to get her to stop calling me Daddy. Now, what are you going to do about Blaine?”

”Nothing. He’s still in love with Kurt. OW!” Kent had smacked Sam in the back of the head. Hard!

“He’s not on love with Kurt, Dumb Ass!  He even told Kurt that the night of the bon fire. Seb told me. Evidently he and the girls tried to tell you as much after you made the big “ _I am the love of Blaine’s life_ ” declaration but you took off.”

Kent hoped he wasn’t telling Sam more than he should have been, but all of the rules for these secret operations seriously confused him.

Sam smiled “Really?”

“Yes, really. Now the question is, what are you going to do about it?”

Sam thought about it for a moment and then said “I don’t know, but I promise I’m going to do something.”

“Well, on behalf of myself and your Musketeers, all I have to say is… _FINALLY_ and don’t fuck it up!”

Meanwhile back at the Blam house Blaine was standing in the living area staring at the instruments that were taking over the room and trying to decide what to do with them. He was happy that he and Kent had decided to not have any Warbler practices until Wednesday so Kent could get settled into his job. Last night had been draining which explained why he was still wearing the clothes he slept in and was drinking his third cup of coffee of the morning.

Blaine’s thoughts were interrupted when he heard a noise behind him. When he turned around he was not surprised.

“Hi Killer. I hope it’s ok that I let myself in.”

Blaine chuckled “Yeah, I figured Coop had called you when I heard you called Sam to take Kent to work.”

“What are you talking about? I haven’t talked to Cooper since I left here yesterday.”

“Seriously? He didn’t call you and tell you about our conversation last night and well, this morning? Come on Bas, you don’t need to deny it. He told me all about how you are his “other little brother” which when you think about the nature of our relationship is kind of creepy.” All of a sudden Blaine realized something. He looked back at his instruments and then back at Sebastian “That was all you, wasn’t it? The instruments. You called Cooper.” Then before Sebastian could answer “Wait, if we’re going to talk I need something to drink and since this is my third cup of coffee it should probably be tea. You want one?”

Sebastian agreed to the tea, and the fact that Blaine didn’t need any more coffee, and went to get comfortable. He was pretty sure this conversation was going to take a while. When Blaine came back in and sat down, Sebastian started to laugh.

“What’s so funny Bas?”

“Look at how we’re sitting Killer.”

Blaine looked across the couch and smiled “We’re in our “talk about therapy” spots. Different place, different couch, same spots.”

“Blaine, you can tell me I’m overstepping here, but can I ask how your therapy is going? Do you talk with Sydney at all?”

Blaine reached over and grabbed Sebastian’s hand “You will never be overstepping when it comes to asking me about my therapy. If anyone has earned the right to ask, it would be you. To answer your question, I have a therapist here in town, Dr. Lewis, who I see every other week but I still talk to Syd at least once a month.”

Sebastian was a little surprised by Blaine’s answer “Can I ask why you are still on every other week appointments?”

Blaine took his hand away and pulled back “I had a setback when I came back to Lima.”

And with that Sebastian’s heart broke into a thousand pieces. The one thing he didn’t want to happened had “Was it because of Paris?”

“Yes”

“I’m so sorry B.”

“Are you going to tell me why?”

“No”

“Then you are not sorry enough.”

From there the two settled into an awkward silence. Blaine trying to deal with the fact he may never have an answer to why Sebastian sent him away. Sebastian trying to understand what happened and why Sam hadn’t taken care of this.

Sebastian broke the silence “How come I didn’t know about this B? I know you hated me but the others should have let me know.”

Well that set Blaine off. He jumped up off the couch and began pacing. And then he began to yell to the point he was almost screaming “What do you mean “should have let me know”! You fucking disappeared! No one heard from you. Your family either didn’t know where you were or were doing a damn good job lying about it. Then I get a call and find out you have been fucking partying the whole time!”

“I wasn’t partying Killer”

“Well, that makes it worse. That means you were drinking, getting high and fucking every gay man in Paris for no reason. No, I take that back. I bet some of the men you were fucking were quote/unquote straight. So, tell me Sebastian, was it worth it? Was throwing away what we could have had worth it? Was throwing me away worth it?”

“I never touched a man, let alone fucked any, the entire time I was in Paris!” Sebastian yelled back, and then in a small voice added “It always felt like I was cheating on you.”

Blaine left the room. Sebastian was a little stunned by that but understood why when Blaine came back, sat back down on the couch and set a box of tissues between them.

“Are you ever going to tell me?”

“I don’t know B. Are you ever going to stop hating me?” Sebastian had been holding on to the memory of that when he and Blaine said goodbye in the airport, Blaine had said that he wouldn’t hate him forever.

“I stopped hating you a long time ago when I found out you were hating yourself enough for the both of us.”

Sebastian didn’t understand until he did “ _You_ _can’t drink away the memory of what we shared in New York.”_

“I wondered if you remembered.”

“Well, you must have since you wrote an entire fucking song about it.” Blaine just smiled and gave a nod of confirmation. Then he settled in and waited for Sebastian put everything else together “I remember that one line but I don’t remember anything else about the conversation or even calling you in the first place.”

“You didn’t call me.”

That’s when everything came together for Sebastian “Brittany?”

“Brittany”

“You’ve known this whole time?”

“Yup! What I don’t understand is why her parents love you so much.”

Sebastian started to laugh “Well, after she left we still Skyped almost every day. One day her mom happened to walk by and Britt introduced us. She thought it was “fancy” that I was in France. Then I said something, I don’t remember what, in French and it had an effect on her.”

“An effect?”

“Let’s just say that that night Mr. Pierce had the best fuck of his life.”

Unfortunately, Blaine had been taking a drink of his tea at that moment and he spat it out upon hearing what Sebastian had said. As he got up to get a towel, Sebastian continued with the story “Then it seemed that every time Britt and I Skyped her mom would somehow find a way to say _Hi_. Or _Bon Jour_.”

“Ok, ok, TMI!” Blaine really needed this particular conversation to end so that he could get certain images out of his head. Also, that small detour had been needed but it was time to get back to the hard stuff.

“So, you didn’t talk with Cooper?” Blaine asked

“No, I had a rather intense talk with Brittany last night. She asked me if Kent knew I was in love with you. Evidently, we have not been doing a good job of hiding the tension between us. What I don’t get is that when I first got here I thought things were ok between us. We dealt with Hummel together without problems, right?”

Blaine groaned “Please don’t mention Kurt. Just in case Coop mentions it, and we are going to talk about you and Coop eventually, I had a kind of “I don’t know what my feelings are for Kurt since he stayed in Lima and wants to fight for me” moment last night.” Sebastian’s eyes practically bugged out of his head before Blaine could say “Don’t worry, that moment is gone. And yes, you and I were fine until you brought up my songs. Those had always been between you and me.”

“Well not completely because I didn’t know about the five years of catalogue you have. I always thought the songs were about Kurt and that you might have one to help with dealing with him.”

“You’d be surprised. Not many of the New York songs are about Kurt. Most are about how I was feeling about myself, about Sam…and about you.”

Sebastian chuckled “Well, I know there is at least one after New York song about me.”

“Bas there has always been songs about you.” Sebastian was confused as Blaine left the room yet again and then came back, handing him some sheet music.

As Sebastian read the lyrics, a huge smile came to his face “I knew _I Want You Back_ had an effect on you!! Shit! I can remember that face that Lady Hummel made. He looked pissed but was really trying to hide the fact that he was totally turned on!” Then the smile went away “Did you write this before or after the Slushie, Blaine?”

“In fact, it was written after.”

Sebastian continued to stare at the sheet music “Do you know why Tana called me the night you and Hummel split?” Blaine shook his head. He had wondered but had never asked “After Hummel told everyone that you needed surgery, he and Santana came up with a plan to trap me into admitting what I did. She came to Dalton with a tape recorder taped under her boob. After we performed a rather kick-ass version of _Smooth Criminal_ I threw a Slushie in her face, sans rock salt of course. Then we all had the big kumbaya moment when they gave me back the tape. You knew they gave me back the tape, right?”

Oh, Blaine knew Kurt had given Sebastian back the tape. However, that was another story.

“Well as we were leaving, Tana found me and told me someday I would owe her a favor. I wouldn’t know what, I wouldn’t know when, but I owed her. Then almost three years later she called me out of the blue and told me to go find you. I still have no idea how she had my number. Just so you know, once she told me what the favor was I told her to save it. That one was on me.”

That last comment made Blaine feel better. He was a little put off for a moment thinking that Sebastian had come to the Plaza that night out of obligation to Santana. He was glad that in the end he had come by his own choice.

“ _Smooth Criminal_ , huh? I’d like to hear that one day.”

“Like I said, it was pretty kick-ass. Just me, Tana and two guys playing cello.”

Blaine turned and pointed at his instruments “I play cello.”

“Maybe someday B. Tana and Britt leave tomorrow, remember?”

“Oh, I remember. I also remember that you never answered if you were responsible for Cooper bringing my instruments here.”

Sebastian dropped his head a little and started rubbing the back of his neck. He knew he was busted “Yeah, I told him about you telling us that you played.”

“What I don’t understand is how he got everything here so quickly. We were only gone about six hours. Even if he was in LA…” That was the moment Blaine noticed that Sebastian was looking guiltier and guiltier. “Bas?”

“Cooper was already at your parents.”

“Why?”

Yeah, Sebastian was totally busted “Because I may have called him before I left Paris and told him I was going back to Lima because Hummel was in town. And he may have told me that he was going to try to get here as soon as possible.”

Blaine just shook his head and sighed. Dealing with those two together was going to be more than a little interesting.

As he thought back over everything that had happened during the last week, it quite frankly made his head spin. The one thing he was sure of was that he was happy to have Sebastian back and eventually they would be “ok” again.

“Bas, can you stay a while. Maybe look at a few of my songs?”

“I’d love to Killer.”

** 6 pm that evening **

Sam had to smile as he opened the front door. He could hear Blaine playing his guitar. It was a lovely sound to come home to.

His smile only got wider when he walked into the living area. Blaine was sitting on the ground with his guitar on his lap, his computer on the coffee table, a pencil in his teeth and sheets of paper covering the floor.

Sam could tell that Blaine had been at it a while. He was still wearing his night clothes and his curls, scruff and glasses pretty much indicated that there hadn’t been a shower that day. In the past, given Blaine’s depression, seeing this would have been a cause for concern. However, the smile on Blaine’s face told Sam that today had been a good day.

He took a breath and headed over toward the couch, the entire time repeating what Kent had told him earlier that morning. Don’t fuck it up!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a little trouble with timeline but I had to realize that Michael (thus “the Slushie”) happened in January-ish and Blam happened in September-ish of the same CALENDAR YEAR. They just happened over 2 different SCHOOL YEARS (Seasons 3 and 4). Since I am a teacher, I tend to think in school years instead of calendar years anyway.
> 
> I want to comment on the fact that I have used the phrase "but that is another story" (for example when I mentioned Kurt giving the tape to Sebastian without consulting Blaine) more than once in ACOD. When I use that phrase, I am acknowledging canon, but it is a topic I don't want to delve into, at least at that time.


	10. Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Sam and Blaine have been encouraged to go after what they want. What are the chances they screw things up again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While Blaine is singing one of his songs, Sam is making comments to himself. They are bold and in parentheses.

“You look happy.”

“I really am. How was practice?”

“It was good, but something’s going on with Beiste.”

“She adores you Sammy. When she’s ready to say something, she will. Now did you hear from Kent?”

“Yeah, Dalton offered him one of the emergency guest suites they have until he can find a place. That’s good, I know he has a lot of work he needs to get done before he starts his English classes and that drive is a bitch!”

Blaine gave him a look like “You really didn’t just say that to me” which made the both of them laugh.  Sam leaned back into the couch and looked at the mess that surrounded him. “Productive day?”

Blaine looked around and was a bit surprised by what he saw “Wow. I didn’t realize it got this bad. Which is good, in one way, because it actually brings up something I want to talk to you about. But first, I am going to get up because I need to get the feeling back in my legs and ass, go check on dinner and fold the last of the laundry. Just so you know, I did shower today, it was just that I didn’t get laundry done this weekend and had nothing comfortable to wear. So, I put lounge pants back on and didn’t feel the need for grooming.”

Sam knew what Blaine was doing “Blaine, it’s fine. You are allowed to have a “I needed to laundry and didn’t want to shave” day without me thinking your depression is back. To be honest, when I walked in I thought about it, but just for a second, because you looked too happy for anything like that to be going on. Oh, and by the way, if you didn’t wear your them so tight you would have more comfortable pants to wear.”

Blaine rolled his eyes and headed off toward the kitchen. He was glad Sam had been honest with him. When Blaine had first come back to Lima, Sam hadn’t handled Blaine’s setback well. He thought he was getting the Blaine he had last seen in New York not the mess that had been put on a plane to Lima instead of Paris. But today, Sam stated exactly what he had felt when he saw what he saw and why he knew it wasn’t what he first believed it to be. This was good! Blaine could work with it. Especially if he was going to do what he said he was going to do.

** 5 Hours Earlier **

“This one Killer.” Sebastian said, handing Blaine some sheet music.

“Bas, that song is in no way subtle.”

Sebastian grabbed Blaine’s hand “That’s the song.”

“Are you sure?” Blaine asked, but both of them knew that this time he was not asking about the song.

Sebastian nodded, but couldn’t help but look a little sad “I’m sure.”

** Back to the present **

While Blaine was taking care of what he needed to, Sam took the time to go take a shower and change. By the time he got back to the kitchen, Blaine had dinner set out on the table. This was Sam’s favorite time of day.

“So, what about Hurricane Blaine over there reminded you of something you wanted to talk to me about?” Sam teased but he was actually very curious.

“Before I say anything, I want you to keep an open mind about what I am going to say.”

“You make it sound like I’m not going to like it.”

“You’re not. Bas offered to finish off our basement.”

“You’re right. I don’t like it at all. It’s not happening Blaine.” Sam stated rather firmly, as he pulled away from the table and went to get a glass of water. Upon returning, Sam noticed how defeated Blaine looked and immediately realized that he had done the one thing he had told himself not to do.

He somehow fucked up and he needed to fix it. Fast!

Sam sat back down at the table and tried to reach for Blaine’s hand, but Blaine pulled away.

Shit!

“I’m sorry B, I shouldn’t have put it that way. Half of this house belongs to you and I have no right to say something like that. Can you just explain to me why he even offered?”

"It's kind of a long story."

"I've got time."

“Bas came by today. We hadn’t really had a chance to talk since he got here, unless it was about Kurt” Well, that much wasn’t a lie, Blaine told himself. “When he got here I was looking over at the instruments trying to figure out what to do with them. Just so you know, he’s the one that called Cooper.”

“I had guessed that.”

“You don’t know the half of it. Anyway, we tried to come up with ideas for where to put things when I got a call from Quinn.”

“Quinn?”

“I know, but remember how Puck was at the bon fire but couldn’t be at the game because he had to get back to base?”

“Yeah, he’s going Saudi Arabia. Right?”

“Yes. As a good-bye gift/joke, our lovely Miss Lopez sent him a video of us singing _Drink You Away,_ since it mentions two of his favorite people.” The look on Sam’s face was one of obvious confusion, so Blaine clarified his statement by adding “Jack Daniels. Jim Beam.”

“Ah! But why was it a joke?”

“Sam, Saudi Arabia is a dry country.”

“Of course it is. It’s in the desert.”

Blaine loved Sam. No, he really _loved_ Sam. And he knew Sam was an intelligent person, but sometimes…

“No Sam. Dry as in no alcohol. Alcohol is illegal in Saudi Arabia. It’s not allowed in the country at all.”

The look of shock on Sam’s face was pretty priceless “Noah Puckerman is going somewhere where there is no alcohol. Is he going to be ok?”

Blaine tried to think of where this conversation had gone off track. Oh yeah, Bas and the basement. “He’ll be fine Sammy. It’s only for a couple of months. Anyway, Quinn called to say that Puck really loved the song and so did a bunch of his friends.”

“Well, they should. It’s a kick-ass song.”

“Even though it’s not country?” Sam laughed, but Blaine continued “Quinn asked if I would send her a copy of the music so she could send it to Puck since he got to take his guitar with him. That’s when Bas got involved.”

“Why would Bas care if you sent your song to Puck?” Blaine thought Sam’s tone was a little harsher than it need to be. Something was going on there.

“You said that you thought the song was good, right?” Sam nodded “Well, so did Bas. He just wanted me to register the song before I sent it to Puck. That way if someone else got a hold of it they couldn’t claim it was theirs. Anyway, Bas called one of his lawyers who called an entertainment lawyer and they were able to take care of things. That is why my laptop and portable scanner “Well now I feel like an ass.” Sam mumbled.

“Well then stop acting like one” Blaine retorted “Come on. Let’s take care of the dishes and then I’ll tell you the rest.”

“Great!” Sam thought to himself “Blaine thinks I’m acting like an ass. I just keep fucking things up! Damn it, I can’t tell him! No, I am doing this. Tonight!”

“No B, you cooked. Let me do the clean-up. Go take care of that mess I know you little OCD heart has been dying to take care of." Sam tried to calm himself down. Tonight had gone nothing like he had wanted it to.

Blaine was not much better. He had promised Sebastian he would do this, but Sam was acting really odd. Blaine was so far into his thoughts that he didn’t notice it when Sam returned to the living area.

“Bet you feel calmer now that all of those papers are up off the floor” Sam said with a chuckle, yet not able to look Blaine directly in the face. Blaine sat down at the piano and motioned for Sam to grab one of the chairs and slide it over. Once they were kinda/sorta sitting across from each other, Blaine took Sam’s hands in his and started to rub Sam’s knuckles with his thumbs.

“Sammy, I don’t know how we got here. This is not how I wanted tonight to go. I’ll just tell Bas “no” on the basement studio if it means that much to you.”

Sam’s head shot up “Studio?”

“Yes, Bas wanted to finish off the basement so I could put the instruments down there. Also, if I wanted to work on my music, like I did today, I could spread things out and it wouldn’t be all over the house. He suggested to soundproof everything first in case I wanted to record any of my songs. That would involve framing the whole basement, not just one area.”

“He and I talked about how maybe song writing could be something for me to do while I figure out what to do with my life. Besides helping Kent with the Warblers of course." There was something else coming up for Blaine, but he wasn't ready to share that yet.

Sam threw his head back and then stared at the ceiling while shaking it back and forth “Why didn’t you tell me all of this B?”

“You never gave me the chance.”

Sam dropped his head in defeat. Once again, he had managed to fuck things up.

Blaine dropped his head until his forehead was on Sam’s and said “Truth time Sammy. What is your problem with Bas and his money?”

“I’m jealous.” Well, that was not an answer that Blaine had ever expected.

“You’re jealous?”

“He could take care of you and I couldn’t.”

Oh. Wow. Oh. Ok. Yeah.

“Yes, Bas took care of me for a really long time. And I will always love him for that.” Focus Blaine. Now is not the time to go there. “But he chose to do those things because he could. And you, you took care of me in ways you could. You came to New York, went to the loft and brought all of my stuff back here. You came to be with me every minute you could. And when you couldn’t you sent your mom and Tina and Kitty and Unique. You, Ryder and Jake made me those horrible “Adventures of Blonde Chameleon and the Mega Studs” videos that made me laugh, even on days when all I wanted to do was cry.”

“But Sammy, Bas is our family. You’re the one that declared us the Five Musketeers. You are going to have to find a way to deal with this because we will all always be in each other’s lives.”

“Thank You”

“Thank Me?”

Sam laughed “Ever since Senior Year, you have had a way of explaining things to me so that they would make sense. Oh, and the “Adventures of Blonde Chameleon and the Mega Studs” videos were awesome.” They both laughed at that, silently agreeing to disagree.

“So, we’re good?” Blaine asked as he pulled back, but still holding on to Sam’s hands.

Sam smiled and said “Yeah, we’re more than good. Tell you what. Let’s invite Supe and Bas over for dinner tomorrow. Supe can get the rest of his things and Bas and I can discuss plans for the basement remodel.” Ok, things not as fucked up as they were.

“That sounds like a plan.” Now that things were settled, Blaine decided to go forward with _his_ plan. He still held firmly to the fact that he would never make the first move on Sam, but maybe there was nothing wrong with giving him a little shove. Right?

“You know Sammy” Blaine stated, trying to remain calm “I think I owe you a song.”

Sam sat back in the chair and wondered where Blaine was going with this “Oh, you do, do you?”

“Yes, I do. The first of my songs I ever played for you was my non-country drinking song.”

“That’s right” Sam said as he played along with wherever this was going. Then he got serious. 

“Wait, are you telling me you wrote a country song.”

“Yes, I did” Blaine said with a flourish of the piano keys “And yes, I wrote it for piano.” Blaine tried to steady himself the best he could and thought “ Here goes nothing.

_I can't hide the way I feel about you anymore_

_I can't hold the hurt inside, keep the pain out of my eyes anymore_

**(Did he really just say that?)**

_My tears no longer waiting,_

_my resistance ain't that strong_

_My mind keeps recreating a life with you alone_

_And I'm tired of pretending I don't love you anymore_

**(A life together? Really?)**

_Let me make one last appeal to show you how I feel about you_

_'_ _Cause there's no one else I swear that holds a candle anywhere next to you_

**_(Supe's right. Blaine's not in love with Kurt)_ **

_My heart can't take the beating, not having you to hold_

_A small voice keeps repeating deep inside my soul_

_It says I can't keep pretending I don't love you anymore_

**(This song shows me how you feel B. It’s wonderful)**

_I've got to take the chance or let it pass by If I expect to get on with my life_

**(I want to take a chance too)**

_My tears no longer waiting,_

_oh my resistance ain't that strong_

_But my mind keeps recreating a life with you alone_

_And I'm tired of pretending I don't love you anymore_

_Anymore_

_Anymore_

When Blaine finished, he hesitated as he had decided to wait for a fraction of a second before turning to see if Sam had “gotten the hint”. It was a fraction of a second too long, because before he knew it he was standing and engulfed in Sam’s arms.

“That was beautiful” Sam was able to get out.

“Thank you. I hoped you would like it.” Blaine replied as he returned Sam's hug.

There was a long pause where they just stood there and held each other. Neither one of them knew what to say, but neither one was ready to let go.

Finally, Sam asked “Blaine will you go to dinner with me?”

“Sam, we just ate.”

Sam kind of had to laugh at that just because it was so damn cute “No, will you go to dinner with me on Friday to Breadsticks at say 7 o’clock?”

Blaine’s head started to explode. Had Sam just...? Really, had he..? Did the song not just give Sam a little shove, but push him over a fucking cliff?

Blaine pulled out of Sam’s grasp so that he could see his face. After seeing Sam there was only one thing to say…

“I’d love to.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anymore: Colucci, Jill; Tritt, Travis   1991     
> 
> Since every person that has ever wrote/read Glee fan fiction has decided that Dalton is a boarding school, I decided it needed to have a place to stay for parents in case they had to come in unexpectedly. That is how Dalton has an "emergency suite" for Kent to stay in.
> 
> Do I think they would have used Anymore on Glee? No way, but it really fit here! 


	11. That's Rich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Blaine finally inform the others about the extent of Sebastian’s wealth and his plan for what to do with the money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the part where I state that canon dialogue was used in this chapter and that I do not own or am I affiliated with anything Glee (because if I did/was, Cooper would have had more than one appearance.)

Blaine was pulling the pizzas from the oven when he heard Sebastian and Kent come in, as well as an uninvited guest.

“Hey Little little brother. Looks like I arrived just in time.” Cooper said announcing his presence.

“Oh, now that your secret is out I’m Little little brother? And Bas is…?”

“Bigger little brother of course.”

Blaine rolled his eyes “Of course. Coop, what are you doing here?”

Cooper grabbed Blaine into a hug and whispered in his ear “I came to check on you. We had a pretty intense talk the other night.”

“I’m good Coop. Really, I am.” Blaine pulled him closer to show how much he appreciated Cooper’s concern. One of the few things that he didn’t regret from his time with Kurt was the way Kurt had pushed him to work on his relationship with his older brother. Even though Blaine was pretty sure Kurt did it as a means of achieving his ultimate fantasy of an Anderson brother threesome.

As the two separated, everyone else came in and gathered for dinner. Sam asked if they wanted water, juice or soda when Cooper asked if they had any beer. “Yeah, sure. Sorry, I don’t even think about it. I got completely drunk one night when I had work the next day. I had the worst hangover of my life the next morning and couldn’t remember a thing I did the night before. Now I never drink alcohol during the workweek. Hey, that was the day before you came back to Lima B.”

Sebastian’s head whipped around so fast that he should have had whiplash “He doesn’t remember?” Sebastian thought to himself in total disbelief “He fucking blew up my entire fucking life which lead to a regression in Blaine’s recovery and he doesn’t fucking remember?! He doesn’t fucking remember?!” Right then Sebastian felt a hand on his shoulder. Of course, it was Cooper. He must have caught the “Couldn’t remember a thing” comment Sam made too. Just like before, the sensation of Cooper’s hand calmed Sebastian, but when the two of them shot each other a look, it was evident that the subject would be discussed later.

Despite Sam’s oblivious revelation, the five settled into an enjoyable evening. After dinner and clean-up Sebastian, Sam and Cooper went to check out the basement while Kent and Blaine discussed changes Sue made to the invitational.

“I understand postponing due to construction, but this is just strange.” Blaine said.

“You think so?” Kent asked.

“If you ever get to know Sue it will make sense.” About that time, Sam and the others walked into the living area “Sammy, what are they building at the school?”

Sam began to laugh as he plopped down into a chair “Get this. Sue’s having an elevator put in.”

Blaine threw up his hands “Of course, now that Artie has graduated. All those years of carrying him up and down all those stairs.” 

Sam nodded in agreement “Were you here when we had to fight for that ramp outside?” The boys just looked at each other like “Well that’s Sue for you.”

The five got comfortable and continued to enjoy each other’s company, but it was not long before Cooper stood and stated it was time to go. In reality he knew that Sebastian and Blaine had something to talk about with the others.

“Well, as much as I don’t want to go, I better go finish learning my lines for my guest appearance next week. Oh Sebastian, I forgot to tell you. I found out that it is going to be some sort of crossover show and the Flash will be on set.” Everyone began to laugh at the look on Sebastian’s face. His crush on the Flash was a source of amusement for all of them.

“Ah. Um, yeah. He is?” Sebastian asked.

Cooper smiled “Bigger little brother would you like to come for a couple of days and watch me film my guest spot?” The laughter only intensified as Sebastian jumped up and hugged the actor.

When Sebastian pulled back, face bright red from embarrassment, Cooper said “I take it that means you want to come?” Sebastian rolled his eyes, but nodded, and fell back onto the couch.

Sam and Blaine walked Cooper to the door and were surprised to find Kitty there. Without saying a word, Kitty ran in and threw herself at Blaine. As he held her up, she began kissing his cheek over and over again. As much as Cooper wanted to know what was going on he knew it would probably be better if he found out later.

Sam shut the door and went over to stand next to his cousin. Kitty jumped down from Blaine and went over, stood in front of Sebastian and gave him the universal sign for “pick-me-up”. When he did she went about kissing his cheek in the same way she had Blaine’s. Blaine finally understood what was going on.

“She agreed?” Blaine, full of excitement, asked Kitty.

Kitty jumped down from Sebastian, but looked back and forth between him and Blaine. Then with a big smile she just said “Yes!”

Now Sebastian understood too “What did she decide?” he asked, hoping for a particular answer.

Kitty’s smile had only gotten bigger “She decided to pull off the trifecta!!” Kitty began bouncing and clapping her hands, while Blaine and Sebastian gave each other a high-five. Then Blaine noticed the McChord cousins were standing off to the side and looking thoroughly confused.

“Why don’t we all sit down? This new information ties into what Bas and I wanted to talk to the two of you about anyway.” After all of the guys sat down and got comfortable, Kitty climbed onto Kent’s lap.

“Hi Daddy. Miss me?”

“Of course, I did Princess.”

“Oooh, Princess! I like it!” Sam chuckled as Kent threw back his head in defeat.

Blaine smiled at the scene, but knew it was time to start this conversation.

"Sammy, I want to tell you that I had a talk with Bas about part of the conversation we had last night.” Sam could not hide the concern on his face. He and Blaine had to agree not to tell anyone, family included, that they had a date for Friday night. They didn’t want any outside influences.

But that was not what Blaine was talking about “We agreed that part of the problem you have with Bas’ money is that you don’t know exactly what is going on with it.”

Kitty looked at Kent and Sam “You didn’t Google him?”

“Why would they Google me Love?” Sebastian asked.

The feisty cheerleader gave a look that reminded them all of Santana “Well, Not-so-evil-anymore-Warbler, from what I heard, you and Daddy had a hot and heavy make out session after the homecoming game, so I assumed you were dating.” She pulled out her phone but continued “Haven’t you heard that before you date anyone you should do a quick Google Search on them? You know, find any arrest records.” Kitty then gave her phone to Kent, who shared it with Sam.

To say they were in shock was a massive understatement. Evidently Sam regained the ability to speak first “You are the richest person in the world under the age of 21?”

“The richest without a title” Kitty corrected “Although if you killed 80 of the right people he becomes King of England.”

“81” Sebastian further corrected “That list was made before Princess Charlotte was born. Now can we please stop talking about harming adorable toddlers.” Sebastian looked over at Sam and Kent, trying to get a read on the two.

After Blaine told Sebastian about the conversation he had with Sam, Sebastian had decided that the entire truth of his inheritance needed to come out. Blaine and Cooper had been the only two outside of his immediate family that knew everything. Brittany had known most of it so Sebastian filled her in on the rest before she left. He then told her to go ahead and tell Santana.

Sebastian also wanted to give Kent all of the information so he could decide if this was something that he was comfortable with before their attraction went any further. He felt comfortable in his belief that Kent wouldn’t date him just for his money.

Blaine gave him a wink so he knew it was time “My grandfather, Phillip Smythe, founded Virgin Records with Richard Branson. When he and Uncle Richard sold the company in 1992 they each became instant billionaires.”

While Sam was singing “ _I want to be a billionaire so freakin’ bad_ ” in his head and wondering how funny Finn would have found all of this, Blaine asked “Uncle Richard? Richard Branson is your God Father?”

“Yes, he’s my God Father. May I continue?” Everyone nodded so he did “So Grandfather and Uncle Richard decided to each go their own way in business. Uncle Richard bought the airline and is now working on civilian space travel. Grandfather went into more traditional businesses but was just as successful.”

Sebastian had come to the point where things got difficult for him on a personal level. Blaine reached across and squeezed his hand. He knew he’d have to help get him through it.

After that signal from Blaine, Sebastian was able to continue. He looked over at Sam and asked “Cap, did you know that my dad and I once had a great relationship?” Sam shook his head “We did everything together. Everything. When I came out, he was wonderful. I wanted nothing more than to be just like him. He’s why I wanted to be a lawyer.”

“What happened Seb?” Kent asked. Sebastian was happy that Kent was at least listening and hadn’t run off screaming yet.

“We were at Grandfather’s for Christmas when I was 15. He and dad were having a talk about the family finances when I walked into the room by mistake. Evidently things were not going well and Grandfather turned to me and asked what I thought he should do with the money.”

“What did you say?” Sam asked.

“I told him he should give it all away.”

Everyone not named Blaine could do nothing but stare in shock. That had been happening a lot, but given the topic it shouldn’t have been unexpected. Blaine just smiled at Sebastian and squeezed his hand again. “Is that when you and your dad started having problems Bas?” he asked.

“Not right away, but things were never really the same. A few months later it was my 16th birthday and I received the infamous $100,000 sports car from my father.”

Kent looked over at Sam. He knew Sam felt even more guilty about comments he had made. “The car was a gift?” Kent asked

“No, it was a bride. He wanted me to talk to my grandfather and tell him that I was only joking when I said he should give the money away. I wouldn’t do it and a month later we moved to Columbus and I was starting school at Dalton and living in the dorm even though my home was less than 30 miles away.”

Blaine noticed that Sebastian looked like he needed a break “Is everyone ok? I know this is surprising, even for you Miss Look-People-Up-On-Google.”

Kitty lifted her head from Kent’s shoulder “Oh, no. That wasn’t me. That was Unique.” Then she and Blaine smiled at each other, knowing the turn this story was going to take.

That tiny break in the conversation was just enough for everyone, so Sebastian continued “Grandfather died unexpectedly 8 months later. That’s when I found out why my father had tried to bribe me with the car. I thought Grandfather would leave the money to my father and his brother but stipulate they had to give it all away. But no, I inherited everything instead. He left nothing to my father or uncle. I was to receive one-third on my 18th birthday and the rest on my 21st. Uncle Richard was set up as my trustee until my 21st birthday and then at that point I have full control of the money.”

“Beside give it away, the only thing Grandfather asked that I do with the money was “take care of my family” but didn’t leave any guidelines to what that meant. Well, needless to say my relationship with that side of my family is now only through lawyers. I thought things would be better with my mother’s family in France, but it wasn’t.”

“We’re your family.” Sam said softly. He felt so badly about..about…well, everything.

“Yes, you are Cap.” And then he added, looking over at Kitty and Kent “So are you Love Child. And you Kent” for the first time in a long time, Sebastian smiled “you’re getting there.”

“You’re not so bad yourself Not-so evil-Warbler. Wow, you need a new name.”

“Not another new name” Kent groaned.

“Brittany calls him Big Bird. He’s a tall Warbler. Get it?” Blaine contributed.

“SHE TOLD YOU!?!?!” Sebastian was aghast!

Blaine shrugged but kept a sly smile on his face “Sorry?” Sebastian knew he wasn’t. Bastard. But he had to laugh as he now found a bouncing Kitty in his lap, clapping and chanting “Big Bird” over and over. In that moment, she reminded him of Brittany

“So, you have to give it all away?” Sam asked and Sebastian nodded “Can I ask how much?”

“I got 2 billion when I turned 18 and will get another 4 billion when I turn 21.” The enormity of that fact silenced the room for a few moments but then Kent asked “Seb, you said that the first part of your inheritance is in a trust until you turn 21. Have you been able to give any of it away yet?”

Sebastian, Blaine and Kitty all smiled “Can I handle this one Bas?” Sebastian nodded and Kitty moved over to Blaine’s lap. She knew this part.

“Sammy, remember when Sue kicked all of the Glee kids out of McKinley?”

“Yeah, but she let Kitty stay since she was a Cheerio.”

“Yes, a decision I regretted until now” Kitty said with a smile. No one had realized how truly abandoned she had felt.

“And you know that I found places for everyone to go?” Blaine asked Sam.

“Yeah, Marley is at the Dalton sister school and you got Miss Rose a job there too. Jake is with Mike at that Performance High School run by the Joffrey. And Ryder is at OSU-Lima taking college prep classes with help from the Education Department. They help with his dyslexia.”

“Who do you think paid for all of that?” Blaine asked

Sam looked at Sebastian “You did all of that?” Sebastian nodded “You didn’t even know them?”

“You and Blaine called them your kids and you and Blaine are my family and I’m supposed to…”

“…take care of your family.” Sam finished “Is that why you were so mad when I wouldn’t let you help when the ass hole left my mom?”

Oh, Sebastian thought he had dozens of reasons to be mad at Sam during that time, but then he looked at the curly-headed man on his left and admitted to himself that there was really only one.

“Hold on a minute” Sam interjected not waiting for Sebastian to answer the previous question “What happened to Unique?”

The smiles on Blaine and Kitty’s faces got 10 times bigger. “Unique, her parents, Bas and I searched for a right fit for her. We thought we found one but she started being bullied so we got her out of there. Then we thought of the perfect solution, kicking ourselves for not thinking of it first.”

Sebastian took over the story “One of the very first thing I did with the money was to set up a scholarship trust between Dalton and Crawford Country Day for LGBTQ students who are in bullying situations like B and Hummel were and need a school with a zero-tolerance policy.”

“I could have used one of those a few times” Kent added. Sam grabbed his hand. He had never thought of his strong, self-assured cousin going through something like that.

Blaine gave Kent a small smile of familiarity and then continued “We talked to both schools and Unique’s parents and then offered Unique a scholarship. However, even though she gender-identifies as female, since Unique is pre-surgery and legally Wade Adams, a male, we made her an offer. She could choose either school.”

Sam looked at the smiles on Sebastian, Blaine and Kitty’s faces and knew the answer to his question but he was going to ask anyway.

“What did she choose?”

Kitty sat up straight and proudly announced “Dalton is getting its first girl Warbler!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I both loved and hated the “Girl Warbler” storyline and did not know if I wanted to address it here. When I made the decision to bring back all of the New New Directions (and not just Kitty) I thought Unique would be a good fit as the “Girl Warbler”, especially if she had a choice in the matter.
> 
> If you haven’t figured out what the trifecta is…shame on you…but it will be addressed.
> 
> Yes, you did read the words “Sue” and “elevator” in the same paragraph. While I have a goal of using Season 6 canon dialogue, that doesn’t mean the dialogue will be said by the same characters here as it was there. Example: Sam and Blaine’s discussion of the elevator was actually between Kurt and Blaine in “The Hurt Locker, Part 2." (I know. I'm sorry I mentioned that particular episode)
> 
> Sam's remembrance of Finn will not be a one-time thing, 
> 
> My love for Sebastian’s crush on the Flash has no bounds, but I will try not to make it too obnoxious. Of course, all bets are off when he is re-introduced to Marley.
> 
> Sebastian’s wealth was based on Richard Branson. While I was looking for a billionaire, I wasn’t looking for Bill Gates. The stuff about Sebastian becoming King of England was totally my imagination. No innocent royals were harmed in the writing of this fiction.
> 
> I know we just left the “Flashback” arc, but the next chapter will start another, “Wednesday”. However, I promise the Blam date is coming.  
>  


	12. The Jersey, the Letter and the Photo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam asks for guidance from an unexpected source. Kurt and Rachel put Operation Blam! into motion. Sebastian wants an explanation from Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the part where I state that canon dialogue was used in this chapter and that I do not own or am I affiliated with anything Glee (because if I did/was, even if Blaine went to McKinley, the spin-off Dalton Academy would have premiered during the 2011-12 television season.)
> 
> Warning: Finn is discussed at length in this chapter, especially the effect of his death on other characters.
> 
> I did not plan on posting this so soon after my last chapter, but this is my last "banked" chapter and now I am S-T-U-C-K. Stuck! This is the beginning of an arc. I know where it will end. I know the songs I am using. I cannot seem to tie it together. I am posting this in the hopes that comments on this chapter will send me in the right direction.
> 
> So, I REALY HATE ASKING but please, please, please comment. Thanks in advance.

Wednesday was a half-day for students at McKinley due to a district-wide teacher training. However, Sam had some of his offensive players stay after so they could work on some new plays. That’s why he was surprised when he turned the corner in the locker room to find Rachel staring up at Finn’s jersey.

“Uh, Rach” he said, trying to get her attention but not startle her “There are guys in the showers.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I didn’t think anyone would be here.” Rachel apologized, but didn’t move.

“What’s wrong Rach?”

“I’m just having a _I miss him more today than usual_ day. When that happens, I like to come here. Looking up at the jersey, I can almost feel his arms around me. It reminds me of how big he truly was.”

Sam moved in behind Rachel and engulfed his small friend in his arms. He felt Rachel draw in a breath as he said “I know they’re not the real thing, but you can borrow mine for a while.” The two of them stood in silence, just staring up at the jersey.

Sam knew that if Santana or Kitty were to have seen them they would have thrown a fit due to the whole “Berry Issue”. But this wasn’t that. This was Sam helping a friend and keeping a promise. When Finn died, Sam promised him that he would look after Rachel. It was a promise he never planned on breaking.

“Did I tell you my dads are getting a divorce?” Sam nodded “Well, my dad told me today that they have sold the house.”

“Is that a problem?” Sam asked. About that time, Sam heard movement coming from the showers “Tell you what. In about three minutes there will be 8 naked teenage boys in here, and while that may sound like a good thing to some people, you should probably should not be here. I’m going to be about another hour. Why don’t I meet you in the teachers’ lounge at say one o’clock, and you can tell me the rest of this story over a really bad cup of coffee. So, is it a date?”

Rachel turned, gave Sam a quick hug, and then pulled back and said “It’s a date” before leaving the locker room.

After he was sure Rachel was gone Sam turned back to face the jersey “She’ll be ok dude. It’s just a bad time.” This was not something uncommon for Sam, talking to Finn in this way. He had started doing it when he first came back. He felt a little weird about it at first. Not about talking to his dead friend, but talking to _Finn_ about _Blaine_.

Blaine. Just the word made Sam smile “I finally did it. We have a date. You know what my cousin Supe said when I told him I was going to ask? “ _Don’t fuck it up_ ”. I tried to though, but of course Blaine made everything work.”

Sam heard the players come into the locker room so he stopped his conversation. It was one thing to talk to your dead friend’s football jersey, it was another to have others see you do it. During this time Sam’s thoughts returned to Rachel. He wished there was something he could do for her. When he was alone again, he told Finn as much.

“You know dude, I could really use some ideas on how to help Rach. If you could send me a sign or something, that would be really helpful.”

At that moment Sam heard something, no someone, behind him that made him turn around. He just shook his head and laughed. It was Spencer Porter, his quarterback, and he was singing. He was not only singing, he was singing _Can't Fight This Feeling_ by REO Speedwagon.

Sam turned back to the jersey “I said a sign, not a slap in the face!”

“Hey Spencer, has anyone ever told you the story of that guy right there? Finn?” Sam asked as he pointed up to the jersey “He was one of my best friends, and he was the quarterback here, like you.”

** Meanwhile in the Choir Room **

Rachel came scurrying into the Choir Room. She couldn’t wait to tell Kurt her news “Kurt! Kurt! You’re not going to believe…” Once she finally had her friend in sight, she noticed that he was on the phone and had his hand up as a request for her to hold on for a moment.

“Yes, Madame Tibideaux, I will tell him. No, I don’t know what his feelings about this will be. So, through this entire school year and you are willing to give him credit for the work he is doing at Dalton. Yes, Madame Tibideaux, I will have him contact you as soon as possible. Thank you, Madame Tibideaux. Goodbye.” Kurt ended his call and then looked up at Rachel “Now, what were you saying?”

“Oh, no, no, no, no, no, Kurt Hummel” Rachel said as she pulled Kurt over to the chairs “You were on the phone with Carmen Tibideaux and you were talking about Blaine. Don’t try to deny it because you said Dalton. What have you done Kurt?”

“I didn’t do anything Rachel” Kurt replied, but he could see that Rachel didn’t believe him. He got up and went to grab his messenger bag. As he came back, he pulled a letter out of the bag and handed it to her.

“Kurt, this letter is addressed to Blaine” Rachel said to her co-director, who was once again sitting next to her “How did you get this?”

“Rachel, will you stop sounding like I did something wrong! I asked the management at the loft to forward any mail and yesterday I received a large envelope pretty much full of junk mail, and that letter.”

“Why would NYADA send Blaine a letter to the loft? He didn’t live there for most of last year.”

“He must not have changed his information. That must also be why they still thought I was his fiancée.”

“Kurt” Rachel said in a disapproving tone “what did you do?”

“I just wanted to know what they wanted so maybe I could help Blaine. Wouldn’t it be great if I could help him get back into NYADA?”

Rachel let out a long sigh and laid her head on her friend’s shoulder “I wish you could get me back into NYADA.”

Kurt laid his head on his friend’s and patted her thigh “I know Sweetie. I know.”

The pair sat in silence for a minute before Rachel asked “Why were you talking to Madame Tibideaux?”

“The letter was actually from her. What I don’t understand is that she said that the letter was granting his medical leave.”

“Blaine was sick?”

“I don’t know” Kurt said, obviously upset “I know I wasn’t seeing him around school and when I finally did see him he had obviously lost weight. I mean Smythe wasn’t letting me near him, but if he was sick why didn’t Sam or Artie or Mike or Tina or even Santana and Brittany tell me? I know they all had seen him. Come to think of it, I even think I heard that Quinn and Puck stayed a few days at the Plaza with Blaine and the Meerkat.”

“They really lived in a room at the Plaza all those months?” Rachel asked.

“No, they lived in a penthouse suite at the Plaza all those months.” Kurt corrected.

Rachel went wide-eyed and mouthed the word “wow” as Kurt nodded his head in agreement.

They went back to sitting in silence with their heads together. After about a minute Rachel asked “What are you going to do with the letter?”

“I’m going to take it to him.”

Rachel shot her head up and looked at her friend knowing that this conversation was going in a bad, bad direction “Where?”

“I’m going to take it to Dalton.”

“Was that your idea?” Rachel asked. When Kurt didn’t say anything, she got her answer “You’ve been talking to Sue about Blaine again, haven’t you? You need to stop, Kurt. It’s almost like she’s brainwashing or even hypnotizing you every time the two of you talk.”

“She ships us Rach. We’re her favorite blouses!”

“Blouses?”

Kurt sighed and sunk his shoulders “It’s a term she has for her favorite kind of gays. Is it really that bad of an idea?”

“Yes!” Rachel said emphatically, trying desperately to get her point across “Tell you what, when I’m on my date with Sam…”

“Wait one moment Rachel Barbara Berry! Your date? With Sam? Hmmm?”

Rachel blushed a little and then smiled a sweet smile “That’s what I was trying to tell you when I came in.”

“Ok, tell me now! And don’t leave out any details!”

Rachel told Kurt about everything from the time she went to the locker room until she left. “That doesn’t sound like a date Rach. That sounds like him comforting a friend.” Kurt tried to say without hurting his friend.

“I know. I thought that too. Then I stopped at the water fountain. When I was done, I heard Sam talking. At first I thought he was still talking to me. Then I realized he was talking to Finn. Well, Finn’s jersey.”

“That’s sweet” Kurt admitted “I do that sometimes too, but I do it to his picture in the auditorium or to the tree.” After taking a moment and a breath Kurt asked “What did Sam say that made you think this is a date?”

“He said he had a date and that he had talked with his cousin and Blaine about it.”

“Wow. Sam has a cousin?”

“Seriously, that is what you’re going to ask me?”

“No, I’m sorry. Sounds like he had talked to his cousin and Blaine about dating you. Maybe he was kind of asking Finn’s permission? That would be a really sweet thing to do. A very Sam thing to do.”

“You think? What about Mercedes?”

“That was months ago, Rach. And when I talked to Mercedes yesterday about her coming here to help with the Invitational, she said she and Sam were in a good place, but she thinks Sam has feelings for someone else.”

Rachel stood up and slapped Kurt across the arm “You don’t think that is something you should have told me?! Sam has feelings for me?”

Kurt stood up and hugged his friend “First of all, OUCH! And we just now saw each other and we had a lot of things to talk about. Oh my Gaga, Rachel _, Operation Blam!_ is really a go! This is really going to work. I can feel it. You’re going to get Sam and I’m going to get Blaine back.”

Rachel pulled back and noticed that Kurt was crying. She wiped his tears with her thumbs and said “Oh, Sweetie. I know you miss him. Tell you what, you go home and come up with a real plan for telling Blaine about the letter. No more talking to Sue. I’m going to go get ready for my date with Sam. I’ll try to find out what is wrong with Blaine, ok?”

Kurt gave her a sad smile and a nod before hugging her goodbye.

Now that Rachel was on her own, she could take a moment to digest everything that had just happened. With the exception of finding out why Blaine would need medical leave, this date needed to be about her and Sam. The fact that it seemed like Finn gave his blessing made everything feel like it was meant to be. Now if she could just get one more Glee Club member so she could reach the magic number of twelve.

As she turned to leave, she saw a student standing in the doorway “May I help you?”

“Miss Berry? My name is Spencer Porter. Coach Evans said you’re looking for Glee Club members.”

** 10PM that Night **

Sam had fallen asleep on the couch, but was awoken to someone pounding on the door. He was surprised to see Sebastian standing there.

“Bas what’s wrong?” Sam asked as Sebastian basically forced his way in. When he didn’t answer, Sam began to panic.

“Is it Blaine? What’s wrong with Blaine?” Blaine was staying the night, and the next, at his parents’ house in Westerville. He wanted to spend time with his Warbler friends before they went back to school, and they both had thought Blaine not being home would help with the nerves they had leading up to their date.

Sebastian still hadn’t said anything, but turned around to face Sam and then pulled out his phone. When he found what he was looking for he handed it to Sam and said…

“You have 30 seconds to explain that to me before I literally start beating the shit out of you.”

Sam looked up at Sebastian in disbelief, trying desperately to think of a way to explain the photo, but all Sebastian said was “29, 28, 27, 26, 25…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there it is.
> 
> Ok, from the top. I have not decided if there will be Rachel says goodbye to her childhood home a party or not. Right now it doesn’t fit.
> 
> In Season 6, Sam was the one that brought Spencer into the New Directions. I feel that Sam’s loyalty remains with the New Directions even though he would never purposely sabotage the Warblers.
> 
> I wanted to bring the whole “quarterback to quarterback” storyline full circle by having Spencer sing the same song Finn did when Will “discovered” him in the shower.
> 
> I hinted that the NYADA storyline wasn’t done. I also felt that with everything Blaine had going on, changing his contact info at NYADA might have been something that was overlooked.
> 
> If Kurt had been kept away from Blaine it would be reasonable that he didn’t know about Blaine’s depression. The first time he saw Blaine (Arts in Schools) Kurt does note that Blaine looked like he had lost weight. And it was never addressed during the Klaine meeting at the bon fire (A Song for Blaine 1 & 2).
> 
> Ok, Sue and the whole hypnosis storyline. I OBVIOUSLY was not going to have Sam involved in this. I wanted to make Sue and Kurt allies in attempting to reunite Klaine, so I used Rachel’s uneasiness with this relationship to mention the “brainwashing/hypnosis”. This mention will most likely be where this storyline dies.
> 
> I didn’t want to deal with the whole, New Directions: Do we have 12 members? Saga, but we will meet very few of them (right now only Kitty, Spencer, Rodrick and maybe Myron).
> 
> Sebastian wanting to beat the shit out of Sam will play out throughout the arc.


	13. A Song for Sebastian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: While Sebastian’s countdown for Sam continues, earlier events from the day are recalled, including Blaine and Sebastian’s truce concerning Paris and the remembrance of another friend that has passed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Threat of violence
> 
> When Blaine sings, Sebastian will have memories related to the song. They will be in bold italics.  
>  

**Wednesday 10:02:05 PM  Blam House**

“Bas, _please_!” Sam begged.

“…24, 23, 22…”

 

**Earlier that day: Dalton Academy**

Cooper walked into the Warblers’ Commons and had to laugh at what he saw.

Kent and Wes had a small group in the front of the room by the fire place. They were obviously some sort of leadership council. Sebastian and Jeff were working with some of the boys who were more than likely the best dancers in the group. Blaine, Nick and Thad were over at the piano (piano?) arranging harmonies with the remaining Warblers. Each group was working way too hard and taking everything way too seriously, at least in Cooper’s opinion.

Well, he would just have to fix that.

“Hello, Warblers and former Warblers. And Kent, I guess you are Mr. Warbler?”

“Oh, please no. Not another nickname.” Kent moaned.

Kent knew that when he first arrived that he had actually _asked_ for a nickname. That was before he realized that the Musketeers had names and nicknames and codes for _everyone_ and _everything._ It was all very confusing. He looked over at Blaine and Sebastian and added “I was wrong. I’m sorry. I don’t need any other names. I’m ok with Brittany calling me Clark, and I can live with Kitty calling me Daddy, but Santana can stop looking up different types of fish.”

Both Blaine and Sebastian started to laugh and then Sebastian informed him “Yeah, that’s never going to happen.”

“Hey, does that mean I can go back to calling you Sebastian’s boy toy.” Cooper stated off-handedly.

“Cooper!” Blaine yelled in complete horror. He was quickly up off the piano bench and grabbing his brother’s arm. “There are children present!” he scolded in a lowered voice.

Cooper looked over at the Warblers, who were now all gathered together and brimming with excitement. “Sorry, kids!”

“That’s ok Sideswipe” one of the boys was able to get out despite his obvious fanboy freak-out. The Warbler standing next to him elbowed his side and hissed “He’s not Sideswipe. He’s Sunstreaker.”

Cooper chuckled “No, I’m Sideswipe. Bomer is Sunstreaker” he clarified as he walked over to sign some autographs.

Blaine looked over at Kent and tried to give an apologetic look for his brother and the fact that he sent Kent’s first Warbler practice into complete chaos. “Cooper, why are you here?” Blaine asked.

Sebastian spoke up “He’s here to take me to get my truck.”

All of the former Warblers not named Blaine snapped their heads in the direction of their friend “You bought a truck?” Jeff asked in disbelief.

“It suits him” Kent said answering for his boyfriend(?), friend with possibilities(?), star of his masturbatory fantasies (there was no questioning that one) “Boys, I think that will be all for today. Except Leadership, I need to see you back here at 6 o’clock. We have an important matter to discuss.”

“Yes, Mr. McChord” the Warblers said in unison before filing out of the room (but not before they each had Cooper’s autograph).

After the last of the boys were gone, Thad asked Kent “Are you telling Leadership about Unique first?”

“That’s the plan.”

“You know that if you have any issues just talk to my dad in the morning.” Wes offered.

“Yes, I know. I discussed my plan with Head Master Montgomery earlier today.” Kent replied and then he smiled over at Sebastian “It is going to help having Former Captain Smythe to answer questions.”

Jeff gave his new friend a pat on the back “Keep telling yourself that buddy. Smythe is helping you because if he came out with us he would have to admit that he sucks at shooting pool.”

Sebastian clutched his chest and gave an over-exaggerated gasp at the comment, and the fact that every one of his friends was nodding in agreement, even Cooper “Fine! I know where I’m not wanted! Coop, let’s go get my truck.”

“No, stay here.” Nick told him “We have something we have to do first.” Nick and Jeff left the room, confusing everyone but Thad and Wes. Wes diverted their attention by stating “A Girl Warbler, huh. Things are really changing around here.”

“Well, I don’t think having a Girl Warbler is nearly as shocking as having a piano in the Warblers’ Commons” Thad announced “I have to admit that I threw-up a little bit in my mouth when I first saw it. I blame you for that Anderson.”

“Uh, uh! This was not me. Yes, I may have asked a few, ok more than a few, times to use one of the pianos in the conservatory. However, I never interrupted any of the students. That didn’t stop Mr. Watson from throwing a fit because I was working on my own music and supposedly the pianos in the conservatory are for classical music only. When did that become a rule?”

Sebastian looked at Kent “Mr. Watson runs the music program. Have you met him?” Kent nodded and rolled his eyes. “Just watch out for him. We may tease Killer about being O-C-D but that man is A-N-A-L.”

Blaine walked over and sat at the piano and started to play a non-descript tune just to bother Thad. “Anyway, after that Wes’ dad had the piano moved in here. You cannot tell me that it wasn’t helpful with pitch today.” Thad shrugged his shoulders as a sign of agreement.

“I used it to help write my songs, Dumb Ass.” Blaine stated to assure his friend “It’s not like we’re going to use it for competition.”              

“I don’t know why we can’t.” Kent said “I mean having accompaniment in general.”

You would have thought Kent had told them that they all needed to cut off their left testical. Cooper busted out laughing “Oh my God! You should see your faces!”

“I was kidding! I may be new but I’m not stupid!” Kent assured, although…

Now that he was able to breathe again, Wes said “You know Blaine I would really like to hear one of your songs before we leave. Is there one you could play?”

Blaine looked up at Sebastian as only one song came to mind.

**Monday Afternoon: Blam House**

“Killer, these songs are beyond just good. I know we only registered _Drink You Away_  for Puck, but I think you should register the rest of these too.”

Blaine lowered the sheet music he was looking at “You think so?”

“No, I know so, but right now we are on a mission to find a song for Sam.” Sebastian reached over and picked-up another folder. Blaine had to have at least 50 of them.

After reading just the first 4 lines of the next song, Sebastian let out a breathy “Oh”.

Blaine looked up from what he was reading and knew something was wrong “Bas? Sebastian?” When Sebastian still didn’t answer, Blaine picked up the folder the sheet music had been in. Seeing the title Blaine knew exactly what was happening, kicking himself for forgetting to pull the song.

“Bas, please give that back to me.”

Sebastian looked up, unable to hide the broken expression on his face “I can’t”.

**Back at Dalton**

Blaine was about to answer Wes when Jeff and Nick came back into the room, Nick carrying what looked like a box with a cloth covering it.

Nick put the box on the piano and turned to Kent “There once was a Warbler tradition that was a welcome for new members…”

“No!” Blaine almost yelled, but none of them could tell if was from excitement or that he was recalling a not so pleasant memory.

“Yes” Wes replied “What we are trying to say Kent is that even though we have known you for like four hours, and even though you basically said that you would not rule out using musical accompaniment in competition…”

“What?!” yelled Jeff and Nick in unison as well as disbelief.

“It was a joke. Sorry to freak all of you out” Kent said, knowing that the subject had actually been something he had been thinking about.

“Getting back to the gift” Wes continued, picking up where he left off “we want you to know you are welcome here. We are a pretty tight knit bunch and we sometimes have problems accepting new people.”

“Hey! You know who was not my fault!” Blaine blurted out and then reconsidered “Ok, maybe he was. And we accepted new people. Well, we accepted Bas.” Then he added, with emphasis, but also a smile “Eventually.”

Kent had no idea what the fuck they were talking about and what it had to do with the box. He would have to ask Sebastian later.

“Anyway” Jeff said, pulling the cloth off the box, which was actually a bird cage “This is Pavarotti. He is a symbol of the fact that we are happy you are here and we are confident that you will restore the honor of the Warblers.”

“Thanks guys, that’s actually really nice. What would you have done if you thought I was an ass?” Kent asked.

“We would have given it to Blaine to give to Unique.” They all nodded in agreement that it was a good Plan B.

“Well, we should all get out of here” Blaine stated, hoping Thad and Wes would forget their prior conversation “Bas needs to go get…”

“Oh, no Anderson” Thad interrupted “You owe us a song to justify the piano.”

“Damn it!” Blaine thought to himself. He knew the song he needed to play, but he didn’t know if he should or even could do it.

**Monday Afternoon: Blam House**

“It’s beautiful B” Sebastian said as he continued to read the lyrics “This is…”

“Yes, it is” Blaine confirmed “I actually believe it is the best song I have written.”

“When?”

“Two days after I got on the plane. I couldn’t get it out of my head.”

“Would you play it for me Killer?” Sebastian asked as he handed Blaine the sheet of paper.

“No.” Blaine said rather harshly “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it to sound like that” then he sighed and admitted “I can’t sing it without crying.”

Neither one of them said anything, or even looked at each other. There was nothing left to say.

**Back at Dalton**

Blaine looked over at Sebastian and decided it was time. He had watched Sebastian and Kent interact all day. They were effortless together. There was no past between them, only a possibility of a future. Hell, it was hard to believe that the two had only known each other for a week.

Monday, after a long awkward silence, Blaine admitted that he really hadn’t let go of his anger. He didn’t hate Sebastian but he just couldn’t let things go. Paris was actually the topic of most of his calls with Sydney.

At some point they made an agreement that when Blaine could sing Sebastian the song without crying, that would be a sign that he accepted everything that happened. However, Sebastian had to agree to tell Blaine everything sooner rather than later, and that meant within the next 6 months.

Blaine took a deep breath and looked at Sebastian one last time. He was doing this for him. He had get over it so Sebastian could move on. Blaine owed him at least that much. As he began to play, he assured himself that he wouldn’t cry.

After the first note was played, Sebastian knew exactly what song Blaine had chosen. He prepared himself for the memories that he had experienced when he first read the song.

 

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_  

**_Bas what’s going on? Say something Bas. Please._ **

 

_And I'll be the one, if you want me to_

_Anywhere, I would've followed you_  

**_Bas, I want to go to Paris with you. I want to go to Paris and try._ **

****

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_  
_

_And I Am feeling so small_

_It was over my head I know nothing at all_

**_You’re not going to Paris B.  I don’t understand_ **

 

_And I Will stumble and fall_

_I'm still learning to love_

_Just starting to crawl_    

**_Bas we talked about my feelings for Sam. You have never been a replacement because I couldn’t be with him. You know that. Right?_ **

**_I know Blaine_.  
**

 

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

**_It’s not that easy Blaine. It is as easy as you want to make it Sebastian_ ** _._

 

By this time Sebastian was a wreck, but then he felt a sense of calm as Cooper placed his hand on his shoulder. It was amazing to him how that simple act held more meaning than anything his biological family had ever done for him. Cooper had become his big brother in every way possible except DNA.

Cooper just needed to stay there a few moments longer. Sebastian knew the last part of the song would be rough for him and he didn’t want Kent, or the others for that matter, to see his emotions.

 

_You're the one that I love_

_And I'm saying goodbye_

**_I really hate you right now Bas._ **

**_I know._ **

**_It won’t be forever._ **

**_I know that too._ **

****

The entire time that Blaine had been singing, Kent was trying not to get caught as he looked back and forth between Blaine and Sebastian. “Something is happening there” he thought “Was this about them? Did they live this? Does Sam know about this?” Kent could tell the song was coming to an end, so he decided to hold back his questions for the time being and see if he could find out any information on his own.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_Say something_

After the last note was played the room was silent. They were in awe of what they had just heard.

Wes had been one of the few people that knew Blaine had been writing songs as far back as high school, but he had no idea Blaine could write something like that. He was about to tell Blaine how wonderful the song was when he heard what he thought was crying coming from the back.

Everyone else seemed to notice it too. However, when they looked to see what it was, all they could do was stare as they knew all hell was about to break loose.

“That was beautiful Blaine.”

The hand that Cooper had on Sebastian tightened as he tried to prevent him from confronting the visitor, but that didn’t stop Sebastian from yelling.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing here Hummel!”

“I need to talk to Blaine.”

 

**Wednesday 10:02:18 PM  Blam House**

“This is not what it looks like!” Sam cried out, wanting nothing more than for Sebastian to believe him. And to stop counting.

“So Asshole, that is _NOT_ _YOU_ kissing Rachel Berry? _TODAY_?

“Yes it is, but..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the Chapter Love Child, it was revealed that Cooper did get a part Transformers 4 and in fact had been in New Zealand shooting another Transformers movie. I know nothing about Transformers so here is my back story on how Cooper got a part even after that horrible audition tape with Blaine (if you have never seen it, go to YouTube).  
> Ok, so Michael Bay decided to have 2 new Autobots that can appear in human form (of which there are none. I think). He went to the cartoons and decided on Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, who are twins. Matt Bomer had been cast in a double role, but when they saw Cooper they hired him to be the twin. His part was going to be minimal but when they started filming he was actually very good, so his role was expanded and he was included in the fifth movie.  
> I went through all of this because I somehow wanted to fit Sideswipe into this fic since Darren provides his voice in the cartoon Transformers: Robots in Disguise. Tying this to Cooper made sense (if you don’t know why watch Episode 3x15 Big Brother).  
> I know, a lot of work for just 2 sentences. Have I mentioned my OCD?  
>    
> If you didn’t guess, the friend that had passed that was in the summary was Pavarotti.  
>    
> Say Something: Axel, Ian; Campbell, Mike; Vaccarino, Chad    2013  
>    
> Would Glee have used Say Something in Season 6? Maybe, they had used a song by A Great Big World (This is the New Year) in Episode 4x12 Naked. Also, it is a really sad song and Season 6 was pretty depressing (not just Blaine).
> 
> The Chapter We’ll Never Have Paris was based on Say Something. I knew I would use it at some point.  
>    
>  


	14. Kurt Hummel Goes Back To Dalton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt gets what he wanted, the chance to talk with Blaine, alone. However, he may not like what he hears.  
> Meanwhile, Kent continues to find out that there is more to Sebastian and Blaine’s relationship than he was aware of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that this story can be Kurt Unfriendly.  
> Warning: Threat of violence

**Wednesday 10:02:25 PM  Blam House**

“Really Sam? So, Blaine sees that picture and you say “but”?”

Sam’s face showed sheer panic at the thought of Blaine seeing the picture, but he didn’t say anything.

“20, 19, 18…”

Right then Sebastian’s phone vibrated and played a familiar ringtone.

_It’s Brittany Bitch!_

**Earlier that day: Dalton Academy**

_“What the fuck do you think you’re doing here Hummel!”_

_"I need to talk to Blaine.”_

“Excuse me” Kent said as he walked toward Kurt. He was pretty sure Kurt had no idea who he was. He was going to use it to his advantage “May I help you?”

“Who the hell are you?” Kurt had no time to deal with this guy, although he knew exactly who he was. He was the one that Smythe was kissing after the football game.

“Well, since you asked so rudely, I’m the new Warbler Advisor, Kent McChord. You don’t need to introduce yourself Mr. Hummel. Your reputation for having a lack of manners proceeds you.”

Jeff, Nick and Thad had moved in to stand behind Kent. None of them could help but snicker. If they had decided they liked Kent before, the three of them agreed that they loved him now.

“You are not the Warbler Advisor, Blaine is.”

Sebastian let out a loud groan “Nice to see some things never change Gayface. You still don’t listen to what Blaine tells you. I’m sure he told you more than once that he was filling in temporarily until Kent could start.”

Kent had been watching Sebastian as he yelled at Kurt. He had not necessarily been shocked to find Blaine in Sebastian’s arms. Kent knew Sebastian had become almost obsessively protective of Blaine when they were in New York. What concerned him was that Sebastian had kissed the top of Blaine’s head more than once.

It wasn’t something off-handed. 

It was almost like a habit. 

Kent turned back around when he heard Kurt speaking to him “What? You’re surprised that your slut of a boyfriend has another man in his arms?”

This time it took both Cooper and Wes to hold Sebastian back.

“Just shut the fuck up and leave Kurt” Jeff yelled, wanting to protect both his old and new friends.

That moment of Jeff’s had given Kent just enough time to regroup after Kurt’s comment “My relationship or lack thereof with Sebastian is quite frankly none of your business Mr. Hummel. However, you don’t need to concern yourself. My cousin Sam informed me about Sebastian’s protectiveness of Blaine, especially when it comes to you, before I ever arrived.”

“You’re Sam’s cousin?” 

Thad practically face palmed himself and then responded “He just told you that you fucking idiot!” Thad had always really, really, really hated Kurt.

Cooper decided he had had enough and started walking purposefully towards Kurt. The other four that were near Kurt joined him as they used proximity to nudge him toward the door.

“We’re done with this Kurt. You need to leave. Now.” Cooper told him.

Kurt shook his head and repeated “I have to talk to Blaine.”

“Hey Wes” Cooper called out “Call your dad and tell him to get security up here.”

“I know you’re sick Blaine!” Kurt shouted.

Well, that pretty much stopped everyone in their tracks. “I know you’re sick Blaine” he repeated, this time not having to yell because the rest of the room was quiet except for a singing bird.

Blaine was in shock. How? How could he know? Sebastian had kept Kurt away. He looked up at Sebastian seeking answers, but he had none. He just pulled him in tighter and once again kissed the top of Blaine’s head. This didn’t go unnoticed by Kent. 

Blaine pulled himself back and turned to face Kurt “What makes you think that?”

Kurt reached into his bag and pulled out the NYADA letter. When Cooper tried to take it from him, Kurt snatched it back “This letter is from NYADA and addressed to Blaine. He is the only one I will give it to.”

“Then how the hell do you have it?” Cooper asked.

“It was sent to the loft and then forwarded to me with the rest of my mail” Kurt turned back to Blaine “I’ll give this to you but only if we can talk. Alone.”

“So now your resorting to blackmail?!” Sebastian had about reached his limit. Wes realized this and motioned for Cooper to come back.

“Whatever it takes to get him away from you Meerkat."

Cooper made it to the boy (it was hard for him to think of all of these guys as men) that he had adopted as his little brother just in time. Sebastian was ready to kill Kurt.

“Sebastian, you need to stop” Wes said quietly so only the four people there could hear “You are making things worse.”

“Wes…”

“No, you need to listen to me”

Despite what was going on, Blaine chucked internally. Wes was _so_ into Head of the Warbler Council mode.

He turned his attention back to Wes when he heard his name “Blaine, do you think you can handle being alone with Kurt?”

“I don’t want to but it doesn’t sound like I have a choice.” 

“Ok Cooper, go take Sebastian to get his truck.”

“That is not happening Montgomery” Sebastian hissed, outraged that his friend would even tell him to do such a thing.

“Sebastian, listen to me. Ever since Blaine sang that song, it has been pretty damn obvious that you and Blaine have some sort of relationship that is more than you wanting to protect him from Kurt” Wes informed him.

Sebastian shook his head in denial so Cooper pulled him off to the side “Wes isn’t lying Bigger little brother” Cooper hoped using the familial term would help “I’m sure everyone noticed, especially Kent.”

Sebastian closed his eyes and threw his head back in frustration “Look at me” Cooper told him. When that didn’t work, he grabbed Sebastian’s chin and repeated “Look at me!” When he finally did, Cooper reminded him “Just the other day you told me that you didn’t know what was going on between you and Kent but you wanted to stick around and find out.” Sebastian nodded, remembering the conversation they had had in the kitchen “Well, if you do not leave like right now, you are never going to have that opportunity.”

Sebastian sighed. “Fine” he relented “but only if Killer assures me that he can do this.”

Cooper looked back at Wes, who gave him a nod “Come on. I think Wes has a plan.”

When they got back to Wes and Blaine, Sebastian did not touch Blaine, but did very discretely grab ahold of the back of his sweater. He wasn’t ready to let go just yet “Ok, Montgomery. You have a plan?”

“I really think I do” Wes stated “Blaine are you sure you can handle this?” Blaine nodded in agreement.

That wasn’t enough for Sebastian “Killer, I really need to hear you say it.”

Blaine looked him straight in the eyes. He knew how hard this was for Sebastian and that made him love him a little bit more “I really can do this Bas.”

When Sebastian turned to face him again, Wes took it as the sign to continue “After the shooting at McKinley, my dad upgraded the security system throughout the school. There are hidden cameras everywhere but dorm rooms and bathrooms, including in here. They are all hooked up to administration computers so any camera can be pulled up at any time. We can go to my dad’s office and pull up the cameras in here. That way if Hummel tries to pull something, we’ll see it and can be here in about a minute.”

“How are you going to get access to the computer?” Cooper asked.

Wes snickered “My dad is horrible at remembering passwords so he uses the same one for everything and he never changes it. I keep telling him he shouldn’t do that, but right now I’m glad he does.”

“You ok with all of this Blaine?” Cooper asked.

“No, but I think it will work. Let’s get the rest of the guys over here and fill them in.”

As soon as the other four came over, Wes explained the plan again. When they were all in agreement, Blaine asked if he could talk to Cooper, Sebastian and Kent alone.

“Sure” Nick said “We’ll go rescue the bird from Hummel before he kills that one too.” They all looked over and noticed Kurt was now over by Pavarotti.

While the others went over to “rescue the bird”, Blaine turned to the three he requested to speak too “You guys cannot tell Sam about this. I have to be the one to do it.”

“Is there a reason Blaine?” Kent asked with an almost accusatory tone to his voice. What did they expect. He had just spent the better part of an afternoon watching two guys fight over the man his cousin is in love with. One of them being a guy he was developing feelings for.

However, Kent felt better when Blaine got a small, but sweet, smile on his face “We weren’t going to say anything but we have a date Friday night. A real date, not a bro date. I don’t want it ruined because he thinks I’m hiding this due to someone else telling him first.”

That made Kent feel better, but he was even more relieved when Sebastian said “That’s really great Killer.”

As they went to leave, Blaine pulled Cooper off to the side and Sebastian did the same with Kent.

“Watch out for Bas. Ok?”  “You didn’t even need to ask Little, little brother.”

“I’ll be back no later than 5:45. We can talk after?”  “I’ll see you at 5:45, Seb.”

Sebastian walked over to where Kurt was standing “You’re getting your way Hummel, but listen to me carefully. If you do anything, and I mean _anything_ , to hurt him, I _promise_ you that they will never find the body.”

Kurt glared at him, but didn’t say anything. Cooper came over and grabbed him by the shoulders and lead Sebastian out the door. Wes reached over and grabbed Blaine’s hand “Are you sure about this?” “I’m sure” Blaine replied. And with that, everyone but Kurt left the room, making sure to take Pavarotti with them.

Once they had all left the commons, Wes took off in a run toward his father’s office so that he could get the cameras up as fast as possible.

“Thank you for agreeing to talk to me Blaine.” Kurt stated.

Blaine let out a snort and shook his head “It’s not like you really gave me a choice, did you? Can I just have my letter please?”

After Kurt handed him the letter, Blaine walked back over to the piano. He did this for a few reasons. The first was that just sitting at a piano gave him comfort and would calm his anxiety. This was a trick that Sydney had taught him. The next was that it provided an actual buffer between him and Kurt. The last reason was that Wes had told him that he was pretty sure that the piano was placed in an area where they could get a good angle on at least one of the cameras.

Blaine opened and read the NYADA letter granting his medical leave retroactively. Then he realized something and looked back at the envelope.

When Blaine didn’t find the answer he was seeking, he looked up at Kurt and asked “Kurt, how did you know I was sick?” He used the word “sick” because Kurt had used that word and not “depressed”. Blaine wanted to see how much Kurt really knew.

Kurt steadied his nerves. He knew if he could just get through this part with Blaine, then things would be fine “I called NYADA to see if the letter was even important. Madame Tibideaux told me that she had granted your medical leave. She also said that even though you are not a third-year, she would give you work-study credit for your work with the Warblers.”

Hearing all of this, Blaine was somewhere between exasperated and full-on nuclear blow up. “Where do I even start?” he asked as he stared at his former fiancée in disbelief “You had no right to keep this letter from me. You had no right to call NYADA concerning the letter and you most certainly had no right to talk to Carmen Tibideaux about the letter. What right did she even have to talk to you about me? Giving out a person’s medical information without their knowledge is illegal.”

“I am still listed as your fiancée on all of your contact information. You had given me permission to discuss information as it related to attendance matters.”

Of the 10,000 things that Sebastian and the others had done to keep Kurt away, this had to be the one that was overlooked. “Kurt that was giving you permission to tell an instructor that I had the flu and couldn’t come to class. That was so they could give you my assignments so I didn’t fall behind. Not calling the director of the school to find out why they sent me a letter.”

Kurt was getting upset that Blaine was not seeing that he had done this for him. For them. “I heard you had been cut from school. Blaine, NYADA is your dream. It’s our dream. Together. I wanted to help you get back in if I could. Oh, Madame Tibideaux wants you to call her and discuss a timeline for your return.”

Blaine just stared at the piano keys knowing his mind was so fucked up right now he couldn’t have played Chopsticks if he tried. He was really happy at that moment that he had an appointment the next day with Dr. Lewis.

After closing his eyes and taking a couple of cleansing breaths, Blaine had the ability to look back over at Kurt “Kurt, I’m not going back to NYADA. Ever.”

Kurt’s jaw dropped as he brought up his hand and placed it on his heart “But now you know you can. NYADA is your dream, Blaine.”

Blaine ran his fingers through his hair. God, he was glad he had stopped plastering it down.

Big shock! Kurt not listening to what he was saying. Maybe if he used his own words against him.

“Kurt what about what you said in that letter you wrote me? Huh? What about “I will promise to help you chase YOUR dreams. I don’t care if we wind up on Broadway together or you become the next Michael Buble or George Clooney or even Mr. Schue as long as you are happy.”

Kurt stopped, almost like he was frozen. The only movement in his entire body was a single tear that was running down his left cheek. When Blaine looked at him he no longer saw the man that had shattered his heart. He saw the scared boy that he had fallen in love with in that very room.

Blaine stood up next to him and grabbed his hands “Kurt, what is it?”

“You read my letter.”

“Yes, I read the letter, but I don’t understand. What was so important about the letter?”

Kurt was trying to freeze this moment in time. In this moment and in this place, he was 16 again. He was holding the hands of a beautiful boy who was staring at him with gorgeous hazel eyes full of kindness.

In this moment and in this place, it was just the two of them moving throughout the room, flirting and singing _Baby It’s Cold Outside_. It was the beautiful boy telling the others that he wanted to sing a duet with him at Regionals, only for Kurt to find out later that it was because the beautiful boy just wanted to spend more time with him.

Kurt wanted to live in this moment and in this place forever.

But, he was brought back when the now beautiful man gave his hands a squeeze “Kurt, just tell me. What was so important about the letter you wrote me?”

“Because when I read the letter you wrote me, I realized that I had made a mistake in calling off the wedding.”

**Wednesday 10:03:05 PM  Blam House**

Sam let out a huge breath in relief when Sebastian grabbed his phone and answered “Hey Britt, what do you need Hon?”

“BB, you missed our Skype date. Where are you?”

“Britt, I just can’t talk right now.”

“Sebastian, hand your phone to Sam.”

Sebastian did what she asked. Brittany had to know what was going on if she had figured out that he was with Sam. Maybe she could get him to talk.

Sebastian really didn’t want to fight Sam, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t. This was probably not what Blaine had been thinking about when he gave Sebastian those boxing lessons back in New York.

Sam took the phone, wondering how Brittany knew Sebastian was there “Britt?”

“Sammy, how mad is he?”

“He walked in the door and threatened to beat the shit out of me. He’s pretty fucking mad. Britt, I mean I…”

“Sam stop. I know you need to explain what happened but right now we need Bas to calm down so he will listen.”

Sam knew Brittany was right. Sebastian had stopped counting but he was still pacing around, looking like he could pounce at any moment. Sebastian was in no mood to listen to what he had to say “What do you think I should do, Britt?”

“Go open your front door.”

Even though it made no sense, Sam did what she said. He was met with the last thing he ever expected to see, but he had never been so happy to see anything in his life.

“Damn it, Trouty! What the fuck were you thinking?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The letters that are referred to are in ACOD: Prequels, Letters and Texts
> 
> This was the hardest thing I have ever written for many different reasons.
> 
> Kurt's Dalton flashback is based on the flashback he had when Jane and Mason sang Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow/Head Over Feet. I may not like Kurt but even I have a soft spot for the epic Klaine holding hands/running down the hallway slo-mo
> 
> Many thanks to Rokeat for helping to get Sebastian out of the room.  
>  


	15. Two Songs for Kurt, Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine challenges Kurt to see things from his point of view. Kent is given insight into Blaine and Sebastian’s past. Sam finally gets a chance to explain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the part where I state that canon dialogue was used in this chapter and that I do not own or am I affiliated with anything Glee (because if I did/was Blaine’s “Sadie Hawkins” would have been addressed and not used as a throw-away line).

**Wednesday 10:03:05 PM  Blam House**

“Santana! Oh, thank god!”

“No Sammy, thank Brittany.”

Santana took Sebastian’s phone from Sam and walked into the house, surprising Sebastian “Babe? Yeah, I’m here. It’s as bad as you thought it would be.” Then after she handed Sebastian back his phone, she reached into her bag and pulled out a laptop.

“You are late for your Skype date Smythe. It’s rude to keep my girl waiting.”

“Fine, but only because it’s Brittany” Sebastian may have agreed but his tone of voice let them know that he wasn’t happy about it “This is not over” he directed at Sam.

“Never said it was" Santana answered "There’s a post-it with all of the passwords on the screen.” _Please let this work,_ Santana begged internally.

Sebastian gave her a nod and then began talking with Brittany again as he headed back toward the Blam guest room. The guest room was really the master suite, which neither Blaine or Sam would claim because each wanted the other to have it. In the end, they each took a smaller bedroom (which were the same size) and turned the now guest room into a Musketeer crash pad. It was a very Blam thing to do.

The moment the door shut behind Sebastian, Santana could see the tension exit Sam’s body, so she led him over to the couch before he collapsed.

“Sam, unless Berry literally jumped you and smothered those gorgeous lips of yours into a lip-lock, there is no explanation for that picture.”

Sam let out a sigh, which sounded almost like a cry of relief. He sunk further down into the cushions and laid his head on Santana’s shoulder.

“How did you know exactly how it happened?”

 

**Earlier that day: Dalton Academy** , **Head Master Montgomery’s Office**

“Son of a bitch! Did Kurt really just say that?” Jeff exclaimed after those sitting around the computer heard Kurt say that he regretted calling off his wedding to Blaine.

“Yeah, he really did” Thad answered “Good thing Cooper got Sebastian out of here.” Immediately Thad realized what he had said “Kent…”

“No, I understand. I was told all about Sebastian’s protectiveness of Blaine. You’re right though, it is probably best that he left.”

Nick and Jeff were getting ready to say something, but Wes told them to stop. Kurt and Blaine were talking again.

 

**Earlier that day: Dalton Academy** , **Warblers’ Commons**

“Kuurrtt…” Blaine let go of Kurt’s hands and walked over to the leather sofa nearest the piano, motioning for Kurt to join him.

Kurt was not happy that Blaine had motioned for him to sit on the sofa _across_ from him and not to sit _next_ to him. He wanted the moment they had just shared to last longer.

“No Blaine, I mean it.” Kurt pulled out his wallet, brought out a piece of paper and handed it to Blaine. Of course it was the letter. “I read that letter at least once a day. I can feel your love every time I do.”

Blaine looked at the paper. It had obviously been read dozens of times. Creases in the folds were beginning to tear and what could have only been tears had caused some of the ink to run.

“This is beautiful.” Blaine said as he handed the letter back to Kurt.

“Of course it is. You wrote it. Why are you laughing?”

“I’m laughing because I was extremely wasted when I wrote that. Guess Bas was not the only thing that came out of my drunken weekend.”

Kurt turned an even lighter shade of pale if that was possible “You and Meerkat started sleeping together the weekend I called off the wedding?!”

Blaine shook his head “Not that it is any of your business but I was talking about Sebastian’s nickname Bas. Drunk Blaine can’t say the word Sebastian. And, again, not that it is any of your business, Sebastian and I were never a couple” which was technically true since he didn’t go to Paris. Blaine wasn’t going to share that part. “Bas is my brother. Not only are we that close, but Cooper has basically adopted him.”

Kurt looked perplexed and started talking like he was crossing off a checklist in his mind “Ok, that explains the extreme closeness and the whole kissing the top of your head thing. It also explains why Smythe would leave with Cooper. What I don’t understand is how? How can you be brothers with someone that hurt you that bad?”

 

**Head Master Montgomery’s Office**

All eyes turned to Kent to see if he knew what Kurt was talking about. Evidently, he didn’t.

“Kent” Wes was able to get his attention “When dad hired you, did he tell you about all of the things that happened with the Warblers over last few years?” Kent nodded “Was there anything that referred to a Slushie?”

“Yes, something about rock salt and needing to have surgery.”

Wes looked over at the other former Warblers. He had not been there that night, but the three of them were. It was their story, not his, and they knew they would have to explain their roles in what happened someday. Despite that, they all gave him silent approval to continue.

“Sebastian was the one that threw the Slushie and Blaine was the one that needed the surgery.”

“Oh”

 

**Warblers’ Commons**

“I’m not going to talk about Bas with you anymore, Kurt. Thank you for bringing me the letter.”

“Wait! You never told me about you being sick.”

_So close!_ “Kurt, that is another thing that I am not going to share at this time. I will tell you that I am feeling much better.”

“Then come back. Come back to New York. To NYADA. To Me.”

Blaine just shook his head. Kurt was not getting the point

“Blaine, I’m sorry. I know you keep saying no to NYADA, but I just don’t understand. You obviously still love music.”

“You can’t let it go, can you?” Kurt had just pushed Blaine past his point of tolerance “Ok, you answer me this. If I were to go back to New York? To NYADA? To You? How willing are you to sit on a stool and watch me sing?”

 

**Head Master Montgomery’s Office**

“I don’t understand.” Kent told the others. Sam had left out a lot when he had talked about Kurt and Blaine. Kent had to wonder why.

“Kurt is talented but his talents are very specific and didn’t fit in well with high school performing arts and Blaine…” Jeff didn’t need to continue. They were all more than aware of Blaine’s talent.

Nick went on from there “So, the majority, well probably 95%, of the time Blaine would get the part or the solo and Kurt would…”

“Sit on a stool and watch him sing. I get it now.” This also explained a lot about things that Sam would tell him when he first started to talk about Blaine Warbler. "I take it that it was an issue between the two of them?"

"It was one of the biggest."

 

**Warblers’ Commons**

“More than willing” Blaine couldn’t help but let out a huff “No seriously Blaine. I will do anything to support you. You see, I started seeing this therapist who said that I have this thing with love. You know, men fight as a way to stay connected, but you’re not like that. You’re not afraid of intimacy. I think most of my perceived jealousy was a manifestation of that fear. I know it would be better if we worked on it together.”

“Prove it.”

“Prove it? How?”

Blaine pointed over to a corner “There’s a stool. Bring it over.”

 

**Head Master Montgomery’s Office**

“Is he really giving him a chance?” Kent couldn’t believe Blaine was going to give his ex a chance. What about Sam?

“Yeah, giving him a chance…a chance to dig his own grave” Thad answered. When Kent still looked confused, Thad continued “Not a chance in hell that Hummel won’t get jealous, or angry or just insert negative emotion here.”

“That makes sense” Kent admitted with maybe just a little relief in his voice “Can I ask another question?” Everyone nodded “Blaine is still really angry with Kurt, yet Sebastian nearly blinded him and now they are practically brothers ( _at least I hoped it is just brothers_ ).”

Jeff scoffed “Have you heard Hummel apologize for anything he did to include blackmail and mail tampering, which I believe are both federal offences? No, you haven’t and that is the difference. Sebastian apologized and Blaine forgave him.”

“Too bad he hasn’t forgiven himself” Wes added “Ok, he’s back.”

 

**Warblers’ Commons**

“Ok Blaine, I’m here. On a stool” Kurt didn’t know exactly what Blaine was trying to accomplish, but he would be ready for anything. He needed to prove to Blaine that he could do this.

“If I were to go back to NYADA, things would have to change.” Blaine started to play one of his non-descript melodies.“I will not be holding back anymore.”

“Holding back?”

“Kurt, did you know that there is a viral video of me singing @ Ham4Ham with Jesse St. James that has over 18 million views?”

“Actually, I think you are up to 21 million views” so far so good, Kurt thought. He had hoped that the video would be brought up, especially since Madame Tibideaux had asked about it when they talked on the phone “I was there that day, but in the back. You were wonderful.”

“And you are fine with me going back to the most cut-throat performing arts school in the country being the Ham4Ham guy?”

“Oh yes! When the video first came out I had people coming up to me all the time asking if it was you. The no hair gel thing threw them off.”

If Kurt was being honest with himself, he would admit that by the time the twentieth person asked him if it was Blaine he got, let’s say, snippy. But being honest with himself didn’t mean he had to be honest with Blaine.

“Fine, let's say I believe you about the video” There were many things Blaine wanted to bring up but he was tired and decided he just going to play his ace. “When you first got here, you said that the song I played was beautiful.”

“It was, but I don’t think I have ever heard it before. What was it?”

“The title was _Say Something_ and you had never heard it because I wrote it.”

“Really Blaine? You expect me to believe that?”

“Yes, I expect you to believe that.”

 

**Head Master Montgomery’s Office**

“That asshole doesn’t…”

“Quiet!”

 

**Warblers’ Commons**

Kurt didn’t know where Blaine was going with this, but there was no way he wrote that. Was there? “It’s not that I don’t believe you” Kurt left the sentence open ended looking for Blaine to give him something else to go on.

“It’s pretty clear you don’t Kurt.” Blaine knew Kurt was going to act like this. That was the whole point behind this whole “sit on the stool” exercise. Still, why was it pissing him off so much!?! Guess he and Dr. Lewis will be reviewing coping strategies at his appointment tomorrow.

“Tell you what. I’ll sing a song I wrote for you. You liked the letter I wrote you. And I promise that I wasn’t drunk when I wrote this.”

“Yes Blaine, but a letter and an entire song are two different things.”

For some reason, that was the final straw. “Well, since your already on a stool and all…”

 

_I kept waitin' on a reason_

_In a call that never came_

_No I never, saw it comin'_

_Somethin' in you must have changed_

_All the words unspoken, promises broken I cried for so long,_

_wasted too much time_

_Should have seen the signs_

_Now I know, just what went wrong_

_I guess I wanted you more_

_And lookin' back now I'm sure_

_I_ _wanted you more_

_I guess I wanted you more_

_All the nights we spend just talkin'_

_Of the things we wanted out of life (out of life)_

_Makin' plans and dreams together_

_I wish I'd seen, I was just too blind_

_My heart was open, exposed and hopin' For you, to lay it on the line_

_In the end, it seemed_

_There was no room for me_

_Still I tried, to change your mind_

 

_I guess I wanted you more_

_And lookin' back now I'm sure_

_I wanted you more_

_I guess I wanted you more_

_Oh, I don't need you_

_I don't need you anymore_

_I guess I wanted you more_

_And lookin' back now I'm sure_

_I wanted you more I guess_

_I wanted you more_

_I don't need you,_

_I don't need you anymore_

**Head Master Montgomery’s Office**

“Oh shit! He really went there!” Jeff exclaimed while bouncing around the office. Then he and Nick faced each other and sang “ _I don’t need you, I don’t need you anymore_!”

“Seb is going to be pissed he missed that” Kent told the others.

Wes nodded “I’ll see if I can’t download the video. Thad, are you crying?”

“What?” Thad sniffled “That was the most beautiful “Fuck You” song I have ever heard.”

 

**Dalton Academy** , **Warblers’ Commons**

“You wrote that for me?” Kurt said softly "You must have been pretty angry."

“Yes, I was. Kurt, I’m not sorry for the song, but I shouldn’t have just sprung something like that on you.” 

“I tried you, know.”

“Tried what Kurt?”

“ _In a call that never came_. I tried calling you but you got a new number and…”

“Kurt, I told you I’m not going to let you say anything bad about Bas.”

“Fine” he said, but by the tone of his voice obviously didn’t mean it “Blaine, can I ask you something?”

“As long as it’s not about Bas.”

“It’s not. Did you ever write a song for me where I’m not an asshole?”

Blaine could visualize his friends watching this on video laughing hysterically at that one. “I’ve been writing for a long time Kurt. I have many, many songs about you.” The moment Blaine said it he knew he had made a mistake. He had no desire to get into the whole “Alpha-Gay” issue at this time. “But, I didn’t start taking it seriously until recently.”

“Is there one you could sing for me?”

Blaine thought for a moment. Kurt had given him an opening to discuss something that Blaine genuinely wanted to get off his chest, but he didn’t know if he wanted to do it with the audience in Head Master Montgomery’s office.

“I’m thinking of one but I just need to look up something. Could you do me a favor and go to my, well Kent’s, office and grab us a couple of waters? You know the room we always assumed was extra storage because there was a desk but no one using it.” Kurt gave a half-smile and then left to find the waters.

Once Kurt left, Blaine pulled out his phone and started texting Wes.

 

_From NBirdy: Kill the audio_

_From Gavelman: Not happening!_

_From NBirdy:  Keep video feed but kill the audio_

_From Gavelman: Fine! But you have to tell Smythe this was your idea. And you need to give me a sign of when to turn it back on._

_From NBirdy: Agreed. Keep an eye out for my “birdy”_

 

Blaine was sitting at the piano when Kurt came back with the waters. After giving one to Blaine, Kurt sat back on the stool.

“Did you find what you were looking for?” he asked.

“Yes, I did, but I need to tell you something first.”

“You can tell me anything Blaine” Kurt stated, but he was unsure if he actually wanted to know.

“Kurt, I never cheated on you.”

 

**Wednesday Night Blam House** **(Countdown Ended)**

“Seriously?”

“Seriously! I was going to meet Rachel for coffee in the teachers’ lounge when she came running from around the corner, jumped into my arms and kissed me!”

“Sam…”

“She was “thanking” me. I had talked to my quarterback about Finn and about Glee Club and I guess when we were done he went and found Rachel and joined. Spencer joining gave her 12 members.”

“And you need 12 members to compete” Santana said with a big sigh.

“Still think Bas is going to beat the shit out of me?”

“No, but you should go put on a pot of coffee. I have a feeling it’s going to be a long night.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All author’s comments for this chapter will be expressed in the next chapter’s notes as not to give away any spoilers.
> 
> Blaine's Ham4Ham performance takes place in Arts in Schools.
> 
> Wanted You More: Billingslea, Matt; Edwards, Dennis; Gambill, Jason; Haywood, Dave; Kelly, Charles; Long, Jonathon; Scott, Hillary  2012  
>                                                                                                                                                   


	16. Two Songs for Kurt, Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt is rocked by Blaine’s revelation. Sam is put on a much different countdown. The photographer is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the part where I state that canon dialogue was used in this chapter and that I do not own or am I affiliated with anything Glee (because if I did/was well, the first part of this chapter would be unnecessary).

 

 **Dalton Academy** , **Warblers’ Commons**

_“You can tell me anything Blaine” Kurt stated, but he was unsure if he actually wanted to know._

_“Kurt, I never cheated on you.”_

After that, the two of them sat in silence for what Blaine thought felt like hours. He hated how he was handling all of this. Blaine had known that one day he would have to have a one-on-one conversation with Kurt. He had not only planned for one, he had talked to both Sydney and Dr. Lewis about it.

Maybe that was the problem, he had _planned_ a one-on-one with Kurt. He had not _planned_ on Kurt essentially blackmailing him into having one. Maybe his “OCD” was an issue because this conversation had no real foundation. Maybe he was not as far in his recovery as he had believed. Maybe he was angrier at Kurt than he realized.

Maybe he really did need to learn how to start overthinking things.  

“You said _I had sex with someone._ ”

Kurt still wouldn’t look at him, but at least he had said something “No Kurt, I said _I was with_ _someone_. And I was.”

Kurt looked at Blaine, but Blaine could not read his face. That was new. That wasn’t a good thing.

“Semantics.”

“Excuse me?”

“Semantics, Blaine. _I had sex with someone_. _I was with someone_. Same thing.”

“Only in this case they’re not. I’m not saying that I didn’t go to his house. I’m not saying that he and I didn’t go beyond kissing. What I am saying is that I stopped it before it went too far.”

“Then why didn’t you say that! I would have been mad, sure…”

“You never let me” Blaine said in what he thought was a calm voice, but he really wasn’t sure. “Think about it Kurt.”

“I did not…”

“Kurt, yes you did. You walked away every time I tried to say something. And you only said seven words to me before I left the next day, “You should really not skip your moisturizing”. That was why I was so hopeful when you came back for opening night, but again you walked away.”

"I thought you had cheated on me Blaine. Excuse me if I didn't want to discuss the details."

“I did something that I shouldn’t have done but it wasn’t cheating, it was a mistake. It took massive amounts of therapy for me to realize this. But Kurt, you also need to accept that you should have given me a chance to talk with you about not only what I did but how I got to that place to begin with.”

With that, the silence came back.

“Kurt?”

Silence

Blaine decided that he needed to fill the silence or this conversation would be headed for disaster. Not that it wasn’t already.

 

_You say love is what you put into it_

_You say that I'm losing my will_

_Don't you know that you're all that I think about?_

_You make up a half of the whole_

 

_You say that it's hard to commit to it_

_You say that it's hard standing still_

_Don't you know that I spend all my nights_

_Counting backwards the days 'til I'm home?_

_If only New York wasn't so far away_

_I promise the city won't get in our way_

_When you're scared and alone,_

_Just know that I'm already home_

_I say that we're right in the heart of it_

_A love only we understand_

_I will bend every light in this city_

_And make sure they're shining on you_

_If only New York wasn't so far away_

_I promise the city won't get in our way_

_When you're scared and alone,_

_Just know that I'm already home_

_When life takes its own course_

_Sometimes we just don't get to choose_

_I'd rather be there next to you_

_Promise you'll wait for me, wait for me_

_Wait 'til I'm home_

_All I have is this feeling inside of me_

_The only thing I've ever known_

_If only New York wasn't so far away_

_I promise the city won't get in our way_

_When you're scared and alone,_

_Just know that I'm already home_

_If only New York wasn't so far away_

_I will be there every step of the way_

_And when you're scared and alone,_

_Just know that I'm already home_

 

_Just know that I'm already home_

Once the final note had faded, Blaine hoped that the song had expressed what he had tried to say since his words weren’t working. It had been an effective strategy in the past.

“I was going to sing that that night. At Callbacks. I can’t remember what made me change to _Teenage Dream_.”

“I was your home, wasn’t I?” Kurt asked.

“Yes, you were.”

“I really loved you. I still really love you, Blaine. This is just a lot of information.”

“I know it is, and I am horrified with how this conversation went, but I’m glad we had it.”

“Do you think that maybe next week we could talk about this? But you know actually set up a time instead of me just showing up and blackmailing you?”

Blaine stood-up and motioned Kurt into a hug “Sounds like a plan.” When Blaine went to break away Kurt pulled him a little tighter.

“I miss you Blaine.”

“I miss you too Kurt. I mean I have Sam for all of the geeky stuff, but he is total crap to talk about Vogue with.”

Kurt was laughing as he pulled away. He grabbed his bag and was almost out the door before he turned around and asked “What was the name of that song?”

“ _Already Home_ ”

“And the “Kurt is an asshole” song?”

“ _Wanted You More_ , but I’ll change it to your suggestion if you want me too” 

“No, _Wanted You More_ is a much better title.”

“If you say so.”

“Goodbye Blaine.”

“Goodbye Kurt.” 

It took less than five minutes for those that had been in the Head Master’s office to appear. However, when they did something unexpected happened.

“Thad. Thad. Thad, you’re crushing me” Blaine tried to say as he was practically tackled by his friend. Blaine looked over at the others and asked “What the fuck?”

“You broke him, man” Jeff answered, slightly shaking his head “You just broke him.” 

“Again, and I am trying to ask this as nicely as possible, but what the fuck?” Blaine repeated as he was finally able to free himself.

“Your songs were both just so lovely, Blaine” Thad, Blaine’s (little bit of a bad ass/more than a little bit of a jerk) friend, managed to say.

Blaine walked over and stood in front of Wes “ _Songs_? How did Thad hear _songs_ when the audio was supposed to be off during the second one?” 

“Don’t ask me” Kent offered from across the room, as he was getting ready for the meeting later that evening “I was enjoying all of the stories they were telling me when the audio was off. I think my favorite was something they called…ok, let me get this right…was it the Gap Attack?” 

Everyone turned to Blaine and the look on his face left only one thing to say.

“RUN!!!”

Kent watched as the five of them turned back into 16-year-old boys, chasing each other through the place they all loved more than any other on Earth. He picked up the birdcage and said to Pavarotti “Got to admit, this place is never boring.”

 

 **Wednesday Night Blam House** **30 Minutes after Santana’s Arrival**

Sam and Santana were watching the evening news and waiting for Sebastian to finish talking with Brittany, when Sam’s phone went off.

“It’s Blaine” he said, holding the phone up to show Santana.

“Then answer it.”

“What do I say?”

“Start with Hi” Santana offered.

Sam stuck his tongue out at her before answering. “Hey B”

“SAMMY!!”

“Oh, you’ve been having a really good time with the guys tonight, haven’t you?”

“Yup! But I’d have much more fun if you were here.”

“Awe, that’s sweet B. I missed you too. Why are you calling so late? You know I’m usually in bed by now on work nights.”

“I had to tell you something because I didn’t want you to think I was hiding it from you.”

“Ok? What do you need to tell me Blaine?”

“Kurt came to Dalton today and basically blackmailed me into talking to him alone.”

“WHAT!” Sam yelled into the phone as he jumped off of the couch “That son-of…”

“Cap!”

Sam turned around to find Sebastian leaning across the door frame of the Blam guest room.

“Is that about Hummel going to Dalton?”

“Hold on B” Sam told Blaine as he then covered the speaker and asked Sebastian “You know about this?”

“Yeah and it would probably be better if I explain.”

Sam nodded and then put his phone back up to his ear “Are you ok Blaine?”

“I’m fine now, but I don’t like the way I handled it. I’m going to talk with Dr. Lewis about it tomorrow.”

“That’s good. That’s really good Blaine.”

“So, can we talk about this tomorrow? Like I said, I just didn’t want you to hear about this and think I was trying to hide it.”

“No, that’s great. Thank you for thinking of me like that. Goodnight Blaine.”

“Goodnight Sam.”

Sam ended his call and then watched as Sebastian walked into the living room and sat in one of the chairs “Care to tell me what the fuck Hummel was doing at Dalton and how he blackmailed Blaine?”

“Hummel did what?!” Santana had not expected that. She knew Kurt could be pretty devious if need be, but that was a new low. She took a deep breath and looked over at Sebastian “Are you still going to fillet Trouty here?”

“Har-har, no, Britt explained everything to me.”

“Good. Did you explain to her why you didn't answer your calls or texts all afternoon? Don't answer.” Santana stood up and stretched “Now I want to hear all about Hummel but I am going to follow Bas’ lead and go shower and change first. Play nice you two.”

Once Santana was gone, Sebastian walked over and turned off the television.

“Hey…” Sam started to complain.

“Zip it Cap. If I was going to punch you I would have turned it up to hide the noise.”

Sam wasn’t happy that Sebastian actually knew to do that.

“I need to tell you something else that happened today at Dalton.”

Sam fell forward until his elbows were on his thighs and face was in his hands “Something _else_ happened?”

“Yes, and this one involves you.”

“Me?”

“Yes, now pay attention because it’s a lot to follow. Ok, first, remember that drunken work night you had where you can’t remember anything you did? You called me. In reality you called Killer, but you got me.”

“Oh God, what did I say?” Sam mumbled,

“You told me about your dad and about how you used your house money to pay off your mom’s house because you didn’t want you mom or Stevie or Stacy to become strippers.”

“OH, MY GOD, I DID NOT SAY THAT!” Sam hadn’t meant to say that as loud as he did but it didn’t sound like Santana had heard him.

“Yes, you did. And oh, by the way, thanks for the mental images. Anyway, you and I got into a fight about you not coming to me for help. I know big shocker on that one.”

“Bas…”

“No Cap, let me finish. I told you that you had to let me do something and you told me that if I wanted to do something for you then when Killer and I were in Paris I would make him fall out of love with Kurt and in love with you. Oh, and that you loved him so much.”

 “I told you all of that?”

“Well, you were pretty drunk.”

“So, is that why you didn’t take him to Paris? You sent him back here because..?”

Sebastian had to stop with that question. It was one that he had asked himself every day for almost five months, but it was much too late for second guessing now. “You needed him, but I couldn’t tell him why without telling him what you told me on the phone.”

“And I didn’t remember the call.”

Sebastian nodded and repeated “And you didn’t remember the call.”

“So, what does all of that have to do with today?”

“Let me respond to your question with another question. What does Blaine do these days when he gets mad or sad or happy about something?”

“He writes a song.”

“10 points for the blonde Adonis! Yes, he writes a song. The other day when I was helping him get his songs together to send to the lawyer, I found one that stated in no uncertain terms what Blaine felt when I told him he wasn’t going to Paris. Just a minute. I need a water.”

Sebastian had to take a moment. He had been so mindful of telling Sam’s story, that for a moment he almost forgot that this was his story too. His story with Blaine. That story he wasn’t sharing.

“I take it that the song was pretty brutal. He has been pretty pissed about the whole not-going-to- Paris thing” Sam told Sebastian when he returned to the room.

“Brutal, that’s a good word” Sebastian told himself, but then realized he had said it out loud “Anyway, I asked him if he would sing it and he said no because it makes him cry. Then we made a deal, when he could sing the song to me, and not cry, that meant that he would accept what happened without knowing why, but I had to tell him why within the next six month.”

“What does all of this have to do with me?”

“He sang me the song”

“I still don’t get it.”

“Well Sammy boy, you have six months minus one day to tell him about the call or in six months I have to.”

“I still don’t…oh. Oh! Holy crap!”

“Holy crap what?” Santana asked as she reentered the room, towel drying her hair.

“I just surprised Cap by telling him that I had set up a fund to send his mom $5,000 a month to help her out. He knows how I have to take care of family” Sebastian knew that Sam couldn’t tell Santana otherwise and he had been wanting to find a way to do this for a long time.

“Wow! That’s fantastic! That must be such a relief to you Sam.”

“Oh yeah, Bas got me there” Sam knew that Sebastian knew that he couldn’t say anything. As much as he didn’t want to take charity, he accepted that Sebastian didn’t think of it that way. And he had promised Blaine that he would work on his jealousy “At least mom won’t have to use it to plan my funeral anymore.”

“Touché.” Sebastian responded to confirm that the differences he had with Sam earlier had been settled “But guys, we do have one more issue to deal with. Kitty.”

“How was she?” Santana was concerned after talking to her earlier.

“Not good. She wanted her Daddy, but I brought her back to Lima.”

Sam had no idea what they were talking about “What’s going on with Kitty?” he asked.

Santana moved next to him on the couch and grabbed his hand “Sam, Kitty took the picture.”

 

**Meanwhile across town at the Hudmel residence**

Kurt pushed back from his computer, finally happy with his finished product. He was over the moon that he had ran into Sue after leaving Rachel earlier in the day. She had not only convinced him to go ahead and go to Dalton but to also wear a recorder like Santana had done with Smythe. Now he had a copy of not one, but two amazing songs that Blaine had written for him.

Kurt snagged his phone before stretching out on his bed. One thing left to do.

_From NYADAKURT: El, sent you an email. Think I found exactly the song you and Dani have been looking for. Quality not the best but I think you’ll recognize singer/songwriter. See you next week._

After pushing send, Kurt reached over and picked up the picture of him and Blaine dancing at Junior Prom “So Blaine, you want to be a songwriter now. I can work with that.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blaine’s conversation with Kurt was not bad writing (well maybe a little). I once again tried to follow an approach of the paid Glee writers: Blaine has a plan on what he wants to say to Kurt, constantly sticks foot in his mouth and doesn’t find the right words to say, gives up and sings a song, Kurt understands.
> 
> There are not enough words to express my disgust at the “Blaine cheated” storyline, so going to leave it there.
> 
> Already Home: Axel, Ian; LaRochelle, Melissa; Vaccarino, Chad  2014
> 
> As far as my using Already Home: I invented an entire fake Transformer storyline to use an autobot character that Darren voices in a cartoon. Of course, I found a way to use a song where he is in the video.
> 
> My Chord obscure drop-ins start soon. Although I am kind of disappointed that no one has mentioned that Sam’s cousin Kent has the last name of Mc’CHORD’(and I am guessing that no one will believe that I did this subconsciously, which I did by the way)
> 
> As far as Glee using Already Home: I feel the perfect spot for the song would have been where I mentioned, Blaine @ Callbacks during Season 4. However, the song hadn’t been released at that time and the show did not develop time travel until Season 6.
> 
> A quick regional terminology lesson. For me a couch is something that is in most living rooms. A sofa is more formal like the leather sofas at Dalton.  
>  


	17. The Not-A-Bro Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine and Sam go on their not-a-bro date. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the part where I state that canon dialogue was used in this chapter and that I do not own or am I affiliated with anything Glee (because if I did/was I don’t know. I wanted to say something about Kitty here but she was pretty darn awesome (after the whole giving Marley an eating disorder thing)). 
> 
> This chapter is rated M  
>  

**5 PM Friday  Blam House**

Sam looked at the clothes spread out over his bed, trying to decide what to wear. It was hopeless. He needed Blaine, but he couldn’t have Blaine because he was trying to decide what to wear on his date with Blaine.

“Arrggg!!!!” Sam yelled out in frustration.

“Frustrated Cap?” Sebastian asked as he walked into the room.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!?!” Sam must have jumped two feet off the ground from the shock “Damn it, Bas! What are you doing?”

“Hey, I rang the bell and even texted you before I used my key. And I’ve been knocking on this door so you wouldn't freak out like you just did. Now would you like some help picking an outfit?”

Sam scrunched his face a little and walked over until he was face to face with Sebastian “Blaine sent you, didn’t he?”

Sebastian put his hands on Sam’s shoulders, turned him around and pushed him toward the bed “Of course he did” he laughed “Now let’s see what I have to work with.”

**Same Time  Dalton Academy: Warbler’s Commons**

Blaine was packing his bag, getting ready to go home. Who was he kidding? He was getting ready for his date with Sam! “That went pretty well I think. Unique seemed to fit right in with the guys. I have a question though. Where the guys all, I don’t know, afraid of Kitty? I mean they got really quiet when she came to pick up Unique.”

Kent put down his bags to grab the last of the papers he needed to grade this weekend. He was spending it at the Blam House. “More of in awe. She basically told them to get over themselves when she was here Wednesday.”

“She called Mason _Super Gay Warbler_.”

“He was the one that said, and I quote, _We can’t have a girl Warbler. Imagine the sexual tension. We would never get anything done!_ “

“Oh my Lord, he is going to be her bitch until the end of time.” They both laughed at the certainty of that statement “One last thing about Kitty before we turn into 13-year-old girls and start gossiping about the boys we have dates with tonight. Is she going to be ok?”

“The picture really upset her.”

“Well, the picture really upset me.” Blaine sneered. Well upset, pissed off, made him want to scratch Rachel Berry’s eyes out. Same thing.

Kent snickered and just shook his head at Blaine’s little bought of jealousy. It was a no brainer when they all decided that they had to tell Blaine about the picture and thus the kiss. Too much drama had happened around it to do otherwise. “Princess told us about a lot of really heavy things that you all had been through. What you and Sam did for the kids after Finn died was amazing.”

“Someone had to. Mr. Shue sure as hell wasn’t doing anything for them. He was too focused on alumni, big shock.” Kent’s face showed his surprise at Blaine’s response. He didn’t think he had ever heard Blaine talk that negatively or with that tone about anyone before. And that included Kurt. Blaine must have noticed because he added “I have some issues there.”

“You think? Anyway, my Princess will be fine. Seb and I will look out for her. Now, you have everything because we have official first dates to go on.”

“Yes, and I’ll get the lights” Blaine said as he closed his messenger bag. As they headed out toward Blaine’s car Blaine asked “When did Kitty start calling Bas Papa?”

Kent smiled a smile that reminded Blaine of one of his favorite Sam smiles “When she caught him kissing Daddy.”

“Is Bas ok with it?”

“Let’s just say he was talking about buying a shotgun just so he can sit on her couch and clean it when her prom date comes to pick her up.”

They both laughed pretty hard at that and then promptly turned into 13-year-old girls.

**6:55 PM Friday  Breadsticks**

Sam had not been this nervous in his entire life. Ever. Not playing quarterback. Not performing at Nationals. Not his first time stripping. Not his first time modeling.

He really hoped he wouldn’t throw-up.

Blaine had texted him that he was running a few minutes late. Kent was going to drop him off and then take Blaine’s car to his date with Sebastian. Sam had gone ahead and got them a booth and ordered them each an ice tea. Now, when Blaine got there…Should he stand? They were in a booth so he couldn’t pull out Blaine’s chair. Should he change to a table so he could pull out Blaine’s chair? Should he kiss his cheek?

“Sam? Sammy? Are you alright?” Blaine asked from across the booth.

“Oh, hi! I’m sorry. I was thinking about next week’s game.” Great Evans! Start your date with a lie!

“It’s the City Championship. That’s really big Sam. Everyone talks about what a great job you are doing, especially with Spencer.”

“I know. I really do love it. What about you? How did your first ever practice with a girl Warbler go?”

“You have a girl Warbler?” Sam and Blaine looked over and found Kurt and Rachel standing next to their booth.

They looked back and rolled their eyes at each other. Of course, Kurt and Rachel were there. And of course, they couldn’t say “Get lost! We’re on a date!” But all their years of talking to each other with only their eyes was going to come in handy. They knew they could follow each other’s lead to get rid of them.

“Blaine?” Kurt interrupted, again “Did you say something about a girl Warbler?”

“Hello Kurt. Rachel. Since you somehow overheard what Sam asked me, I will tell you that yes, Dalton does have its first girl Warbler. It is something I planned on talking about with both you two and Mr. Schue sometime next week. So, I’ll..”

Before Blaine could finish his sentence, Kurt had slid in next to Blaine and Rachel was next to Sam.

“Uh, guys? I was going to say I will talk to you about U, uh, the girl Warbler next week.” Blaine was trying not to push the issue, but he would if necessary. This date with Sam was too important.

“I know Blaine, but I have something I really need your help with. I need to contact Santana. Dani is coming to town and I don’t want her blindsided”

“Why in the world would Dani be coming to Lima of all places?” Blaine asked.

“Did you know that Elliot and Dani formed their own band?”

“Yeah, the Nip/Slips” Then Blaine looked over at Sam “Remember, Bas said he saw them in Paris right before he came back?”

“Oh, yeah! He said they were awesome.” Sam chimed in “But what does that have to do with Santana?”

Rachel and Kurt shot each other a look. So far, so good.

“They have signed on to be the opening act for certain dates of the Midwest leg of the Nick Jonas tour. Since they have only been signed to certain dates they won’t be on the road with Nick the entire time, so instead of going back and forth to New York, they are going to stay with me as kind of a home base.”

Oh, that is what this has to do with Santana. Dani had just sort of disappeared from Santana’s life. None of the guys had asked her about it, because Santana and Brittany were well Santana and Brittany.

“When will they be here?”

“El will be here a week from today and Dani is coming the week after. She had things to take care of in New York.”

“Thank you, Kurt. I will let Santana know” Blaine was honestly impressed at Kurt’s thoughtfulness.

“You know Blaine, I’m sure Elliot and Dani would love to hear some of your songs. You could come over show them some.”

And…there he was. The real Kurt Hummel had just showed up.

“No. That’s alright Kurt. I told you my songs are still very private to me, even the ones I shared with you.”

“Maybe they can set you up for when you are ready to share. Maybe get you in touch with a manager?”

Blaine knew what Kurt was trying to do and it needed to stop. He wanted to get back to his date with Sam. Or better yet, restart it.

“I have a manager”

“You do?” Sam asked before he realized what Blaine had tried to do. Shit!

“You have a manager, Blaine?” Kurt asked. Damn it! There went that idea.

“Yes” then in a moment of panic Blaine added “Santana is my manager”

“Santana?” Kurt and Rachel asked in disbelief.

“Hey, would you want to negotiate with her?” Sam was trying to be helpful, but that actually made a lot of sense.

Blaine saw an opening “Speaking of Santana, thank you again for telling us about Dani and we will be sure to let her know, so we won’t keep you…”

Right then the waitress showed up to refill Sam and Blaine’s teas but they said they weren’t ready to order yet. “You have to let us buy your dinners” Kurt insisted “After all, thanks to Sam we now have 12 Glee Club members.”

“You don’t mind. Do you?” Rachel asked Sam, grabbing on to his bicep and batting her eyelashes. Sam looked over at Blaine for help but all he could see was actual steam shooting out Blaine’s ears. But then all of the tension left Blaine and a smile came to his face that looked similar to the one Sebastian was famous for.

“Of course, we don’t mind Rachel” Blaine practically cooed. Sam wanted to ask him “WTF?” but then he knew exactly what that little evil bastard was doing when he felt a shoeless foot start to slide up his leg, and it wasn’t Rachel’s. Blaine was tired of waiting to get this date started.

 “I heard Rachel already thanked him” Blaine stated rather matter-of-factly, never taking his eyes off Sam and moving his foot further up Sam’s leg, causing Sam to let out a little yelp.

“Is everything ok?” Kurt asked Sam.

“Fine. I just dropped my napkin” and without warning Sam bent under the table, reached out and trapped Blaine’s foot. He even pulled off Blaine’s sock. When did Blaine start wearing socks?

Then he quickly sat back up, leaving Blaine at his mercy.

Rachel and Kurt weren’t oblivious to what was going on, but they chalked it up to “Blam Shenanigans” and forged ahead.

“Well, um, yes, I did rather enthusiastically thank Sam for sending Spencer our way” Rachel said with a school girl giggle.

“What is it with members of the New Directions and your gorgeous lips, Sammy?” Blaine was still using his “cooing” voice, but he knew he was still in Sam’s control, so he wasn’t going too far with anything “Even Puck asked about your mouth when you first met” and then with a wiggle of his eyebrows added “or so I heard.”

“Ah, you think my lips are gorgeous? Thanks B.” Sam started moving his hand that had a hold of Blaine’s trapped foot. Blaine prepared for Sam to start tickling him, but it was worse. Sam was barely brushing his fingers over certain areas of his foot and ankle. Each time Sam’s fingers ghosted Blaine’s bare skin, it was like an electrical charge shot straight through his body. Blaine had to start drinking his tea just so he wouldn’t inadvertently let out any little moans.

“I don’t know what it is about my lips” Sam said, accentuating his southern accent, and then in what Blaine would later declare a dirty move, actually licked his lips “But I do know if Puck ever asked me about balls in my mouth again I would tell him that I think quality would be more important than quantity.” And then at the same time he took his thumb and pressed hard at one particular spot near Blaine’s ankle.

“Blaine! Are you ok?! Your choking!” Kurt was trying to tend to Blaine as he tried to catch his breath. Sam had pressed down on the Blaine’s pleasure point at the exact moment Blaine was taking a drink of his tea. Blaine was actually thankful for choking though because he was pretty sure that the moan he would have let out would have been loud enough to be very embarrassing.

Once he stopped coughing, Blaine took his napkin and wiped his face so that only his eyes were visible, and Sam could see that Blaine’s eyes had turned the darkest shade of hazel he had ever seen. This game the two of them were playing was fun. That is until he felt Blaine’s foot again. This time Blaine was done playing games because Blaine’s foot was resting directly on his cock. Sam could now see in Blaine’s eyes that he was going to suffer some pain for the stunt he had pulled. It was going to be up to Blaine whether Sam received good pain or bad pain.

Blaine began to move his foot ever so slightly up and down, his big toe causing just enough friction to cause movement in the area that was being aroused. And Sam was definitely being aroused.

As much fun as Blaine thought it would be to actually make Sam cum like this, it was not “first date” type of fun. Maybe second date.

Blaine took his eyes off of Sam and turned to Kurt and Rachel, but he never stopped moving his foot. Sam was right about one thing. Blaine was done playing games.

“Kurt, Rachel, I’m sorry but I have changed my mind and have to decline your offer to buy our dinners. Sam and I came here this evening to discuss a few things and we cannot have those conversations with you present. You of all people should understand this Kurt, since you resorted to blackmail to talk to me alone on Wednesday. I have told the two of you that I will talk to you about the girl Warbler next week. Kurt at that time we can set up a time to meet with just the two of us like I promised. Again, thank you for the information on Dani, I will make sure Santana gets it. Goodnight.”

Kurt and Rachel were a little stunned but slid back out of the booth, said a quick good night and left.

“Dude” Sam leaned over the table and said in a whisper “you telling them off like that would have turned me on, even if your toe wasn’t playing footsie with my dick.”

Blaine pulled his foot away and Sam let out another “Dude!”, but this one wasn’t whispered.

“Sammy, that was fun” insert Sam giving Blaine a “duh” face here “but this really is our first date.”

Sam let out a sigh, reached down and grabbed something and then handed it across to Blaine “Here’s your sock back.” He said with a mumble.

Blaine tried to stop himself from laughing, but couldn’t help but let a small one escape “Thank you, Sammy.”

Sam couldn’t help but laugh too. He remembered the beginning of this date when he questioned if kissing Blaine’s cheek was going to be too forward “Ok, so what is this big conversation you told Kurt and Rachel we needed to have or was that just to get them out of here.”

“Oh no, first we are ordering dinner, because I actually am really hungry, then we are going to set up ground rules.”

“Ground rules?”

“Yes, ground rules. Look Sam, I think if nothing else, tonight showed that once we loosen the breaks a little bit, things between us can go from zero to sixty pretty fast. That would be great in a lot of relationships, but we already live together. As much as sex sounds like a good idea now, I want more than just a sexual relationship with you.”

Sam reached across the table and laid his hand on Blaine’s “I want more than a sexual relationship with you too.”

A few moments later the waitress was back so they ordered and got some fresh teas.

“So, Blaine. I need some help here. What exactly do you mean by ground rules?”

“You know, trying to control something that one of us does that might “effect” the other.”

“Blaine, you “effect” me by just breathing. I’m going to need something more specific.”

Blaine smiled so widely that his face hurt “Sam that was so sweet. Ok, how about this? You are going to need to stop coming out of the bathroom when you take a shower in only a towel or your underwear.”

“Ok”

“Ok?”

“Yeah, I was doing it on purpose anyway.” Blaine took his napkin and threw it at him.

“Ok” Blaine leaned across the table and said “Earlier when my foot was on your cock, you called me Dude. Don’t do that.”

Sam leaned in “So no calling you dude anymore or no calling you dude when cock is involved?”

Blaine turned 15 different shades of red when they noticed the waitress standing there with their dinners.

As they sat back and started to eat, Sam looked over at Blaine’s slightly less red face and decided that this was by far the best first date he ever had. He also decided that this was the last first date he would ever have.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean to post so soon, but I needed some fun today. I hope you found this fun.


	18. Coffee, Cereal, Cartoons & Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine and Sam were looking forward to a quiet morning together. Too bad everyone else had other ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the part where I state that canon dialogue was used in this chapter and that I do not own or am I affiliated with anything Glee (because if I did/was Glee would have remembered that it was a musical COMEDY more).

Blaine was sitting on the couch, blanket on lap, notebook and pencil in hand and memories of the previous night playing in his head. There was at least a couple of songs worth of material there.

He and Sam had flirted their way through dinner, laying “ground rules” and talking about how they were going to fit the “new” relationship into their “old” lives. It wasn’t like they had to ask each other what they were like in high school or if they had any siblings.

Before they left the restaurant, they had decided on a goodnight kiss at the front door and that would be the end of the date. Then after kissing at the front door, they decided that Blaine’s bedroom door would be the “real front door” after they watched a movie. Then they decided that the couch was no different than the back row of a movie theater and started to “make-out”. Then hours later, movie long finished, they heard Kent pull up in the driveway so the date was over and they each went to their own room.

It was a first date after all.

Blaine was scribbling away when he felt someone sit next to him. “Good morning B.”

“Sam!”

“What’s wrong?”

“You’re not wearing a shirt. Come. On. We set ground rules last night.” Blaine put down his notebook and pulled the blanket over his head so he couldn’t see his boyfriend’s(?) perfect chest and abs.

“No! You never said anything about Coffee, Cereal and Cartoons. You called “ground rules” to five other times I don’t wear shirts, but not CCC!”

Blaine brought the blanket down “Well I’m calling it now!”

Sam snatched the blanket from Blaine and covered himself with it “Fine! Then I’m calling “ground rules” on you too!”

Blaine waved his hand down himself “What could you possibly be calling “ground rules” on? And remember that last night we decided that I was allowed to breathe.”

“This whole bed-head curl, scruff, glasses thing you have going on. I find it very sexy.”

“You are just saying that…” Without warning, Blaine had Sam’s hands on his cheeks and lips on his lips. Sam’s lips were soft and moist and just yummy. Then as Sam’s hands left his face and found their way to the back of Blaine’s head, his fingers began entwining themselves amongst the curls.  Just when Blaine began to anticipate the appearance of tongue, he felt his head being pulled back and away from Sam’s lips. No!

Blaine opened his eyes only to be staring into Sam’s. He could see the seriousness in them when Sam said “Very, very sexy”

The situation was about to get out of control when Blaine remembered something. They had company. “Sam, we do have a house rule about wearing shirts when we have company and your cousin is asleep in the guest room.”

Sam dropped his head and let out a sigh, but then he jumped up and said “Fine, and I will even go and get the cereal. You choose the cartoon and hide that song about me you were writing.”

Twenty minutes later, they were back together on the couch (yes, Sam had a shirt on), under the blanket, finishing their cereal and watching Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. A typical Saturday morning at the Blam House.

After a while, Blaine figured out that Sam kept looking over to the guest room door on a pretty regular basis.

“Sam, is there something going on between you and Kent? You keep looking at the door.”

“What? No, I’m just wondering how his date with Bas went.”

“I’m sure if there was a problem we would have heard. What’s really going on Sammy?”

“Ok, between you and me?” Blaine nodded “So, you know that when my family first had all of the money problems and became homeless? Well, dear old dad made us cut off all contact with the McChord side of the family because “he didn’t want charity”.”

“Oh, Sammy. I’m so sorry.”

“Yeah, should have been the sign. Hey, do you think that is why I have all of these issues with Bas and his money? Anyway, right before Supe and I lost contact, he had started college at NYU and a relationship. A relationship with a girl.”

Blaine knew that the way he was staring at Sam like he was an idiot was rude but, “Um. Sam. Kent graduated from UCLA and is, um, GAY!”

Sam snickered “Well, maybe the McChord Men have a more fluid view of sexuality?”

“Of which I am very thankful” answered a smiling Blaine “So, what happened?”

“I don’t really know. I know Supe and his college sweetheart fell hard and were even engaged. Then, by the time we all got back in touch, they had broken up and Supe was in Cali.” 

Blaine knew Sam was worried for his cousin, but he was worried for Sebastian. He didn’t know if Sebastian could survive falling for someone for whom part of their heart belonged to someone else. Again. “Does he still love her?”

“I don’t think so, but like I said he doesn’t talk about it. I do know he is crazy about Bas. I just want him to be as happy as I am. Bas too.”

Just then the door to the guest room opened and the duo could tell that Kent’s date had gone well.

“Good morning”

“Good Morning, Sebastian!” they said in unison and in sing-song voices.

“Oh, shut up! Coffee?”

“I need to make a new pot” Blaine informed him as he stood up and gathered dishes “Help me?” he asked Sebastian.

Sebastian knew that Blaine didn’t really need help and was only checking on him. It was a very Blaine thing to do.

After taking care of the dishes and starting the new pot of coffee, Blaine turned to Sebastian “I take it the date went well?” he asked with a cocked eye-brow.

Sebastian gave him a cocked eye-brow back “Very. And you?”

Blaine dropped all pretenses “Very” he answered with a smile.

Sebastian dropped all pretenses “Good” he said smiling back.

Blaine walked over and stood directly in front of Sebastian. It was a very similar stance to the one they were in all those months ago at the airport in New Jersey.

“I still really love you Bas”

“I know”

“It will be forever”

“I know that too”

The two closed the gap and embraced each other, not letting go until they heard the coffee stop brewing and Sebastian had given Blaine the traditional kiss to the top of the head.

Blaine grabbed the coffee and he and Sebastian rejoined Sam and a now awake Kent in the living room. The four of them spent the next hour talking about their plans for the rest of the day. Kent and Sebastian car shopping for Kent. Blaine and Sam shopping for paint and flooring for the basement remodel which was now being referred to as Blam Studios. They were all getting ready to get up to go shower and dress when Blaine received a text.

“It’s Santana” he told the others “She says she needs to see me. Something about the proposal.”

“Tell her to come on over” Sam said “We have to tell her about Dani anyway.”

“Dani as in Rocker-chic-Dani-that-use-to be-Tana’s-girlfriend Dani?”

“That’s the one. Let’s go get changed and then Sam and I will tell you what’s going on.”

A little less than an hour later they were all dressed and ready for the day when Santana arrived, and she had Kitty with her. Five minutes after that, Kitty had managed to rearrange everyone’s seating until she was able to sit between her Daddy and Papa.

Blaine looked at Sam, who was now sitting across the room “When we are out today we need to look for some more seating for this room.” Everyone, not just Sam, agreed. Then Blaine turned to the future-bride-to-be “Now Tana, what can I do to help you with your proposal.”

“Hobbit, you know I love you and you know you love me…” Blaine stopped her there. He had a feeling he wasn’t going to like what she had to say.

“Tana?” he asked in a stern-for-Blaine tone.

“My original plan was to sing with Britt in the Choir Room and when we finished to walk her out into the hall and have one of those sign of Sue’s say “Will you marry me?”. That way you guys could be there when I asked."

“I want you all there” Santana admitted with a smile “I know Britt would want you there, and I’m pretty sure you guys want to be there, right?” Everyone nodded “I wanted to ask in the Choir Room since it is so important to us, but the only one that could be there without raising suspicion would be Kitty. Well, maybe Sam.”

“Tana, if you want to ask Britt to marry you in the Choir Room, you do that” Blaine told her and the others nodded agreement once again.

“Well” she answered happily “thanks to your friend Wes, I think I can propose in the Choir Room and have you guys there. With your help, of course.”

“I’m confused, especially with what Wes has to do with this” Blaine looked around and he wasn’t the only one. There was one anomaly.

“This is where I come in” Kitty let them know “Wednesday I had stayed after to set up the original proposal plan of using the sign.” Then she bowed her head “That’s when I saw Sam and the Succubus” Kent and Sebastian both snuggled her closer to show support “Sorry Sam.”

Sam got up, walked across to where she sat and then very sweetly kissed her cheek. Then he grabbed her head, held it still and that sweet kiss turned into a big, sloppy, wet, loud, long raspberry. When Sam pulled away and Kitty wiped her cheek in fake disgust, all had been made right in their world.

“Kitty?” Blaine tried to get her back on track.

“Ok, ok, so, I got access to Sue’s computer did a trial run with the sign. Worked great.”

“How did you get access to Sue’s computer?” Sam was actually impressed.

“I bribed Becky for the passwords with a box of smuggled Mexican Twinkies. She's got a thing for third-world snack cakes made with real sugar and animal shortening.”

“This is fantastic, but where do Wes and I come in?” Blaine wanted to know.

“Wes was the one that came up with the whole “watch from the other room” plan when Hummel went to Dalton. I wanted Kitty to ask Becky if we could do the same thing at McKinley” Santana stated.

“So, I asked her and she said yes. But then she upped the price for the codes for the cameras.”

“What did she want Love? Nicaraguan Ding-Dongs?” Sebastian was trying desperately not to laugh at her story.

“No” she said in a tone eerily similar to the one Sebastian had just used “she wants…” and then pointed. At Blaine.

“Me?” Blaine gasped in a voice a few octaves above normal “What does she want from me?”

“I want you to know Blaine that I fought for you” Kitty announced. Blaine looked around the room. Santana was looking at him with anticipation, Kent was trying to hold it together, and Sam and Sebastian weren’t even pretending to. Assholes!

Blaine took a big breath and said “Lay it on me!”

“30 second kiss on the lips, no tongue, and 1 minute, two handed ass-grab. And you have to wear your old Cheerios outfit.”

Sam looked over at the sheer shock on Blaine’s face, and he knew he should go comfort him, but he couldn’t stop laughing. He’d find a way to make it up later. Damn, he was a bad boyfriend(?)!

When Blaine was able to speak he asked “Doesn’t she have a hot boyfriend?”

“You’re her exception” Kitty informed him.

Blaine looked over at Santana and knew there was only one thing to say “Of course I’ll do it.”

Santana jumped into his lap and pulled him close “Thank you thank you thank you! I love you Hobbit!”

“I love you too Tana.”

The others sat and smiled at the two friends. It was just a lovely moment that they all wanted to enjoy.

Blaine interrupted it by saying “Tana, there is something that Sam and I need to talk to you about.”

“Ok, what’s going on?”

“Kurt and Rachel crashed our date last night …”

“KURT AND RACHEL DID WHAT?!?!” yelled everyone who wasn’t on the date.

“Story after this one. Kurt told us that Dani is coming to town Tana.”

“That’s great, but why is she coming to Lima?”

“First off, you’re fine with Dani coming to town?”

“Sure, we just decided that we were better as friends. No problems.”

“Well, alright then. She’s coming because she and Elliot are opening for some of the Midwest dates on the Nick Jonas tour. The dates are on and off so they are staying with Kurt instead of going back and forth to New York.”

“Did you say Nick Jonas?” Kent asked, as a panicked look came over Sam’s face.

“Yes?” Blaine had no idea where that was going.

“OK!” Sam almost yelled, before Kent could say anything “I may have been a Jonas Brothers fan when I was younger.”

“Samuel, you use to say that Joe Jonas was your best friend.”

“I was 10, Kentwood!” and as a way to get the attention off of him he added “Oh, and Tana, B told Kurt that you were his manager.” He was already in trouble with Blaine. Ow! Maybe Blaine would punish him later!

Blaine was right. They really could go from zero to sixty quickly.

“I’m your what?” Santana asked Blaine

“I told him you were my manager because he was fishing around about my getting one for my songs. But after I said it, it kind of made sense, at least for now. I mean you can help me with setting up the studio and getting the songs registered. Plus, sometimes when I’m writing, I hear the song as a duet and we do sound awesome together” he added a shoulder bump to that last part “I would offer you 10% but right now 10% of zero is zero, so maybe you’d let me help with the ring.”

“Oh, no” Sebastian said as he stood up, pulled a black credit card out of his wallet and threw it on the coffee table.

“PAPA!” Kitty yelled as she dove for the card, but Kent caught her before she reached it.

Santana smiled at the crazy family she had assembled, cursing at herself for missing the member of her DNA family that couldn’t accept her for who she was. “First, I would love to be your manager Blaine. Being with Britt at MIT only reinforced my desire to never be a college student again. Next, Bas put that thing away before you give your newly adopted daughter ideas. And I’m using the last of my Yeast-i-stat money to buy the ring. I need to do this myself.”

Right then Santana’s phone rang. It was Brittany so she told her to hang up and go get on Skype. Before they knew it, yet another hour was gone. Reluctantly, they all said goodbye and went off to accomplish what they had planned for the day.

Hours later, Sam and Blaine were partly sitting/partly lying on the couch. Blaine was asleep with his head on Sam’s chest and Sam was thinking about the new sectional with giant ottoman they had bought earlier. Sam couldn’t wait until it was delivered on Tuesday. It was going to be so much comfier for cuddling while watching movies. Or television. Or cuddling just to cuddle like now.

He looked down at the sleeping beauty on his chest. They had probably been in this same position 100 times, but one amazing date later and everything had new meaning.

They agreed earlier that yes, they were boyfriends. He had a boyfriend. Sam Evans had a boyfriend. Blaine Anderson was Sam Evan’s boyfriend.

It was almost surprised Sam how UN-remarkable that sounded. Like it was always meant to be.

Sam started to entwine his fingers with Blaine’s curls like he had done earlier in the morning. He then watched as Blaine opened his eyes.

“Hi” Blaine said, looking up at Sam.

“I’m in love with you Blaine.”

“Good, because I’m in love with you too.”

As Sam bent down to kiss his boyfriend, he heard Kent and Sebastian coming through the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Blam to have a “typical day” following their date. Watching cartoons and then everyone showing up seemed normal for the Blam House.
> 
> Blaine and Sebastian’s “I still really love you/I know” scene in the kitchen was my attempt at a full-circle moment from the “I hate you/I know” scene at the airport (We'll Never Have Paris) I felt it was important for the two of them to “check-in” (for lack of a better term) with each other as they both began new relationships.
> 
> If you are unfamiliar with the term “raspberry” it is when someone puts their lips on someone and then blows making a wet “farting” noise.
> 
> Tell me Blaine wouldn’t have been Becky’s exception. You’d be wrong if you did.
> 
> So, it’s not the same as having Sebastian have a crush on the Flash, or my multiple Darren drop-ins, but yes, having Dani (and Elliot) tour with Nick Jonas and Sam be a Jonas Brothers fanboy (and pretending to be besties with Joe Jonas) was done on purpose for Chord.


	19. Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an extremely frustrating few days, Blaine lets someone from his past know about how certain events have haunted him. And not in his typical “Blaine Warbler” manner. Another member of the Blam inner circle is blindsided by a ghost from the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the part where I state that canon dialogue was used in this chapter and that I do not own or am I affiliated with anything Glee (because if I did/was Mr. Schue would have…don’t get me started on Mr. Schue and Blam). 
> 
> It's not your imagination. This chapter is a bit longer than normal.

Blaine was having a bad day. Hell, he was having a bad four days, and every coping strategy that he had ever learned was failing him.

Saturday, Sam and Blaine had told each other that they were in love. From that moment on, they had not had one second alone together. Sebastian had moved back in to the guest room because Lord Tubbington was not only the devil, he was now also an underwear thief. Sunday brunch had been cancelled so Blaine and Cooper could go to their parents’ house for the “news” that they were getting a divorce. Later, Sam told him that his mom, Stevie and Stacy as well has Kent’s parents and siblings were all coming for Thanksgiving. That meant that the construction on Blam Studios needed to be completed in 3 weeks and not 4. Monday, not only did construction start, but it was City Championship week so Sam would be working extra hours every day. Tuesday the sectional and ottoman were delivered. Sam and Blaine had not considered the fact that not only were all of the instruments still in the living area, but they wanted to keep the old furniture for Blam Studios and had nowhere to store it, so the living area was now a storage area. And now it was Wednesday.

On Monday, Blaine had set up a meeting with Kurt, Rachel and Mr. Schue at McKinley so that the others could meet Kent and they could tell them about Unique. However, since Kent had not found a car last weekend, he wasn’t able to get back to Lima. Plus, Blaine couldn’t get anyone to stay at the house with the contractors so he called Kurt to postpone.

Now, Blaine couldn’t even say how, the meeting had been moved to the Blam House in an hour. Fucking Great!

And to make everything so much worse, the song he had been writing for Sam since Saturday was missing. He didn’t need to be wasting time with this meeting. He needed that song!

Blaine had been able to do some rearranging of furniture and instruments so that by the time the doorbell rang there was an uncluttered sitting area. As Blaine greeted his three guests, he knew that with how high his anxiety was that he shouldn’t be doing this. Or maybe he should have taken one of his as-needed medications. Oh well, too late now on both fronts.

“Once again, you’re going to have to excuse the mess and the noise” Blaine told them as he escorted them to the sitting area and offered drinks. He knew that Kurt was secretly judging him for not offering a snack, but he didn’t want the three of them to get the idea he wanted any of them to stay.

“I’m sorry that Mr. McChord, Kent, couldn’t join us this afternoon. Just so you know, he is looking forward to meeting you Rachel and Mr. Schue.” Blaine stopped for a moment when Kurt let out a huff and an eye roll “If you remember Kurt, you met Kent on Wednesday when you came to Dalton. It was not his fault that his first impression of you involved you blackmailing me.”

Mr. Schue’s perplexed look gave Blaine the impression that he didn’t know what they were talking about. Rachel’s uncomfortable look gave Blaine the impression she did.

“And you should at least be professional enough to respect his position. If for some reason that is not possible, respect the fact that he is Sam’s cousin.”

“He’s Sam’s cousin?” Mr. Schue asked. Man, he really was out of the loop.

“Yes, he is. Does that make a difference? It shouldn’t. Anyway, Kent has no issues with us discussing this without him, but he wants you to know that you can also call him with any questions.”

“Is this about the girl Warbler Blaine?” Rachel asked.

“Girl Warbler?” Wow, Mr. Schue definitely didn’t know anything.

“Actually, it would be none of any of your businesses if Dalton added a girl to the group” Blaine informed him “I am telling you about the girl Warbler because of who it is. It’s Unique.”

“What?!!!!” the trio yelled in unison.

“Blaine, we agreed to no poaching” Mr. Schue stated in a condescending tone.

“Ok?” Blaine was not surprised at what was said, but by who had said it “Um, she hasn’t been with Vocal Adrenaline since 2012, and then you technically poached her for the New New Directions.”

“That’s what I was talking about Blaine. Aren’t Kurt and Rachel having enough issues resurrecting the New Directions without you taking Unique from them? I mean how is she even at Dalton?”

Blaine thought he had entered an alternate universe or Kurt had learned ventriloquism or something. He had always had problems with Mr. Schuster but had let it slide over the years, mostly for Sam’s sake. However, it was one thing to dismiss him, but Blaine was not going to let that man screw with any of the kids again.

“Are you fucking serious? Do you even fucking hear yourself? Can you even tell me where Unique was before she came to Dalton? No, you can’t because after Sue blew-up Glee Club and got you your cushy job, you left those kids and never looked back.”

Kurt and Rachel scooted over until they were out of the line of fire. They were stunned by what was happening. Mr. Schue was astounded.

“I just can’t believe you have so much loyalty to Dalton when it was New Directions that you spent two years in. And won a National Championship with.”

“Yes, to which I have never been thanked.” Blaine stated matter-of-factly.

“What are you talking about Blaine?” Kurt asked in a tone stating that he believed Blaine was being ridiculous.

“Sorry” Blaine said looking at Kurt. Then he turned to his former teacher and said “You also owe Finn, Mike and Sam thanks too.”

“Ahem!” Rachel obviously wanted attention “I believe my performance, especially my _SOLO_ , had something to do with our winning Nationals.”

“Yes” Blaine agreed “you were breathtaking at Nationals, Rach. Yet, I can’t seem to remember your Sectionals’ performance that year. Wait, that’s because you weren’t allowed to perform.” Rachel dropped her eyes at the memory.

“In fact” Blaine continued, directing his attention back to Mr. Schue. He was on a roll now, might as well keep going “There was no Mercedes, no Santana and no Brittany either. Your entire fucking Glee Club imploded, yet you did nothing. Finn went and got Sam. Then after what happened between Sam and me, Finn and I, not you, came up with the idea to include everyone in the performance to build team unity. Then Mike and Sam taught everyone else the routines, in two days of course, while I helped those two poor guys we pulled from the band so they could at least look like they somewhat belonged on the stage. I don’t know what the fuck you were doing.”

“Hold on! I helped you with the band guys.” Kurt butted in. Rachel just shook her head.

“Seriously, Kurt? You have three dance moves, the finger wag, the shoulder shimmy and the one where you pretend to twirl two invisible rainbow-colored ribbons attached to your hips. You were there with them Kurt, not for them.”

“I never would have guessed you felt this way Blaine. I guess you never were really with us” Mr. Schue said with total sincerity.

“I have no problem with that, unfortunately. You showed your true colors in the end. The kids and I expected being pushed aside, but what you did to Sam, that I will never forgive you for.”

“I never did anything to Sam” Mr. Schue fought back.

“The unveiling of where you moved Finn’s plaque. You knew what Finn meant to Sam and you didn’t ask him to be there.”

“That’s not fair Blaine. I only asked those that were together from the very beginning. When the Glee Club was just a dream.”

“And completely ignored those who not only saved the Glee Club more than once, but also those that you abandoned and left with Finn. Who were probably the people he spent the most time with him before he died.” Sam said as he stood holding the door open.

“Sammy” Blaine sighed. He tried to never express his true opinions of Mr. Schue to Sam because of Sam’s opposite view. There had been tensions at times with their differing experiences with Finn.

“No Blaine. You and I have had different feelings about Mr. Schue and I have known that, but with what he said to you after you fought so hard to keep us together when he wasn’t there, I’m done. Kurt, Rachel, Mr. Schue, Unique is a Warbler. If you can’t handle it, your problem. Blaine and Kent didn’t have to say anything, but did out of the Warbler sense of honor. Now get out of our house.”

The three “houseguests” picked up their coats and headed toward the door.

“Oh, by the way” Blaine decided he might as well get this in “It may only be an Invitational, but still, our guys are taking this very, very seriously, so I just want to make sure that the order is picked fairly and by fairly, I mean that we're gonna go second.”

Rachel and Kurt nodded before they walked out. “So much for asking Blaine and Mr. Schue to go easy on us” Rachel whispered.

Mr. Schue stopped before leaving, but Sam had nothing left to say “Go back to Vocal Adrenaline, Mr. Schue” Sam told him.

“I hate it there Sam. I miss what we had.”

“Mr. Schue, I think we just determined that we have completely different memories of what we had.” Sam reminded the man as he shut the door behind him.

“I’m so sorry Sam” Blaine said.

“You have nothing to be sorry for B” Sam said as he walked over and sat down across from him “Yes, when I got home you were pretty much dumping your “Ghosts of Glee Club Past” all over Mr. Schue, but it was obviously something that needed to happen.”

Blaine dropped his head and groaned “Everything has been such a mess! I’ve been such a mess.”

“Life is a mess, Blaine.”

“I just wanted everything to be perfect for you” Blaine mumbled.

“Don’t you understand, _WE_ are perfect Blaine. _We_ are perfect when it is just you and me cuddling on the couch. But _we_ are also perfect when _we_ are helping Tana with her proposal. Or when _we_ are at the Pierce’s trying to have an intervention with Lord Tubbington and Bas because Britt called and asked us to. Or when _we’re_ trying to have a good morning kiss and Supe comes screaming into the kitchen because he’s late to leave for work and the contractors shut off the water. Or when _we’re_ watching a movie and Kitty calls in the middle because you are the only one that can explain Trigonometry to her.”

By this time Blaine was a blubbering mess, but Sam wasn’t done “You need to stop trying to make things perfect for me because every minute that _we_ have been us, that _we_ have been Blam, has been perfect. Happy Blamaversary Blaine.”

Blaine finally looked up at his boyfriend “You remembered?”

Sam used his thumbs and wiped Blaine’s tears “How could I forget the best three years of my life?” Sam leaned in and snuck a quick kiss before putting their foreheads together “Now, will you close your eyes for just a minute?” Blaine nodded “Good. No peeking!”

Blaine, his eyes closed, listened to Sam rummage around. His emotions were all over the place and he could hear Sebastian in his head yelling at him to set up an appointment with Sydney. And as always, he was probably right.

Sam had stopped moving, and Blaine could tell that he was sitting across from him. He could also tell that Sam had his guitar since he heard him bump it a couple of times. Blaine began to smile at the thought of Sam singing to him. Sam didn’t sing enough anymore as far as he was concerned.

When Sam played the first few notes of the song, Blaine was baffled. It sounded familiar, but he didn’t quite recognize…Suddenly Blaine’s eyes flew open and he told himself “That Bastard stole my song!”

 

_(Sam) Lyin' here with you so close to me_

_It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe_

_Caught up in this moment_

_Caught up in your smile_

 

Blaine didn’t know it was possible to feel so pissed off, so happy and so in love at the same time. Then he noticed Sam nod his head slightly to the right. He had set Blaine’s acoustic next to him. Blaine picked it up. He knew exactly what Sam had been thinking.

 

_(Blaine) I've never opened up to anyone_

_So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms_

_We don't need to rush this_

_Let's just take it slow_

 

_(Blam) Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

 

_(Sam) I know that if we give this a little time_

_(Blaine) It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find_

_(Sam) It's never felt so real,_

_(Blaine) no it's never felt_

_(Blam) so right_

 

_(Blam) Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No I don't want to mess this thing up I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

 

_(Sam) No I don't want to say goodnight_

_(Blaine) I know it's time to leave_

_(Blam) but you'll be in my dreams_

_(Sam) Tonight_

_(Blaine) Tonight_

_(Blam) Tonight_

 

_(Blam) Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

 

_(Sam) So baby I'm alright_

_(Blaine) oh let's do this right_

_(Sam) with just a kiss goodnight_

_(Blaine) With a kiss goodnight_

_(Blam) Kiss goodnight_

Sam put down his guitar and then did the same with Blaine’s. Then he pulled Blaine back on the couch, so that they could cuddle.

“Am I in trouble?”

“No, but I am buying a locking cabinet for the studio.”

 

**Saturday morning  Lima Bean**

Blaine was sitting at a table, looking out the window for Sam and Kent. They had taken Sebastian to the airport so he could meet up with Cooper.

The rest of the week had been much smoother for Blaine. He did talk with Sydney and realized that even though it was healthy that he was telling others how he felt, maybe he shouldn’t use such a “scorched earth” method of doing it. 

After talking with the contractors, and giving them more money, construction on Blam Studios should meet the new deadline. Ryder actually solved the living space issue by suggesting storage pods. Blaine set up a designated writing area in his room and Sam gave him a lock box as a belated Blamaversary gift. 

McKinley won the City Championship. Blaine looked down at the 15 copies of the sports section in front of him and smiled at the action shot of Sam from the game that was on the front page. There was also a good-sized article on “Ohio’s hottest up-and-coming football coach”. Blaine just may have had a different definition of “hot” for Sam.

“Good morning Blaine!” Great. Kurt. 

“Hi Kurt” Blaine said as he rose to his feet so Kurt wouldn’t get the idea that it was fine to sit with him. He was however, pleasantly surprised that Elliot was there. “Hey Elliot. When did you get in?”

“Good to see you Blaine. And early” answering Blaine’s question with a tip of his coffee.

“Ah, I’m actually waiting for Sam and his cousin to come back from the airport. They’re dropping Sebastian off.”

“Oh, and where is your _brother_ going?” Kurt asked. 

“He’s actually joining Cooper on set. The show Cooper is appearing on is crossing over with _The Flash_ and Sebastian has a crush on the actor” Blaine explained with a smirk, figuring that the others would get the ridiculousness of the situation. 

“O!M!G! He is so lucky! Grant Gustin is _SO HOT_!” Kurt screeched out in a total fanboy moment.

“Wait” Elliot stopped him in obvious confusion “Isn’t Sebastian the one that looks _exactly_ like…” Blaine held up his hand explaining to Elliot that there was no need to continue.

Evidently, Kurt had splashed some coffee on his sleeve during his freak-out so he excused himself to go “prevent a stain”. As he left, Blaine got a big smile on his face, but only because of who had just come in.

“Elliot, do you remember Sam?” Blaine asked. He did and as they went to shake hands Blaine added “Oh, and this guy coming over is…”

“Mickey?” Elliot whispered, looking like he had seen a ghost.

“Ellie.”

After a few seconds of silence within the group, Sam caught on to something “Hold up!” Sam demanded looking back and forth between the two “Elliot is Ellie?”

Blaine pulled Sam over and quietly asked “Who’s Ellie?”

“Kent’s girlfriend” Sam said with all seriousness, not taking his eyes off of his cousin.

By this time Kurt had returned and realized what was happening “He’s Mickey? The Mickey? The love of your life Mickey? The one that got away Mickey? Your “Blaine” Mickey?” 

No one said anything after that. Sam and Blaine watched Kent, looking for a sign of…of well anything. 

Kent started to leave, but without warning he stopped, walked up to Elliot, reached for his face and kissed him. Hard. Long. Passionately. Elliot reciprocated immediately. Just when shock wore off on the others, and awkwardness began to set in, Kent pulled back, turned and walked out of the coffee house without saying a word.     

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was extra long, but I cut back A LOT on the Blaine/Mr. Schue conversation.
> 
> I would really like to know if the Kent/Elliot twist surprised you. Not if you like it or not (really guys, it’s too soon to know. Give it a couple of chapters)
> 
> Just A Kiss: Davidson, Dallas; Haywood, Dave; Kelley, Charles; Scott, Hillary  2011
> 
> Would Glee have used Just A Kiss? They used Lady Antebellum on the show, and I used them (Wanted You More/Kurt is an Ass Song), but this song has much more of a country sound (Lady A can sound Adult Contemporary in a lot of songs). So probably not.
> 
> Yes, Blaine’s description of Kurt’s dance moves is from the infamous Santana post proposal speech. The proposal is coming up, and yes the speech will be a part of it.


	20. Life Is A Mess Blaine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam told Blaine that life was messy. Blaine doesn’t think he meant this.

“Tell me that entire container isn’t full of bow ties” Ryder laughed.

“Shut up” Blaine admonished, but with a smile “I hardly wear them anymore and I need the space.”

“Here, give it to me and I’ll take it out to the pod. I can’t believe they delivered them that fast.”

“Well, when our plans for the day went to hell, I took a shot and gave them a call. Thanks again for coming over Ryder.”

“No problem. I had a blast hanging out last night before the game. Hey Santana!” Ryder added the last part as he walked out with the container to the pod.

“Ryder” Santana acknowledged as she walked in “Hobbit, why do you have two giant port-a-potties in your yard?”

“They’re storage containers Tana, but there is a port-a-potty in the back for the construction guys. We needed to get some of this stuff out of here while construction is going on. Now, have you heard from Britt?”

“She’ll be landing in two hours” Santana told him “How is Kent doing? And have you heard from Sam?”

Blaine just shook his head “Kent never said a word. We brought him back here, he went to the guest room and has been there since. And I have not heard from Sammy. I have no idea why they called him to the district office.”

“They offered me a job” Sam announced as he came in, dragging Ryder behind him (arm around his neck, knuckles rubbing his head).

“You have a job” Ryder reminded him, after he was able to pull himself from Sam’s hold.

Sam motioned for everyone to take a seat in the now less cluttered living area “Ok, what I am telling you is completely confidential, but I was told I could tell you. Beiste has cancer and it’s pretty bad.”

Blaine moved over and put his arm around Santana, who had started to cry, while Sam reached over to hold Ryder’s hand “She’s having surgery on Tuesday, followed by some pretty aggressive chemo and radiation.”

“But she’s all alone” Santana sniveled, lying her head on Blaine’s shoulder.

“She’s going to go live with her sister in Columbus. So, while she is on medical leave, I’m the interim head football coach at McKinley.” Sam announced.

“I don’t understand” Ryder stated “Football season is over.”

“For the most part” Sam agreed “There is some paperwork to take care of, but that is not the main job they wanted me for. Remember that bond that the voters approved to build a new football stadium?”

“Of course” Blaine grunted “They voted down raises for teachers but agreed to pay for a stadium. Priorities!”

“Yes dear” Sam let slip. He hoped it would go unnoticed. It didn’t.

“Dear?” Santana and Ryder asked in an overexaggerated manner.

Blaine rolled his eyes, got up and went over and planted a big, wet, juicy kiss on Sam’s lips.  When finished, he went and sat back next to Santana “Yes, our date last week went well. Yes, we are boyfriends. No, we weren’t saying anything because we are still negotiating how to be boyfriends at the beginning of a relationship and living together. There. Now you know. May Sam continue?”

Santana sat speechless, trying to say something but could only wave her hands as if they would speak for her.

“Finally!” Ryder cheered. Santana, still couldn’t say anything, but pointed to Ryder as if he was expressing her feelings.

“Anyway” Sam was still a bit stunned from Blaine’s move, but decided to go with it “the district hired me to oversee the project. They thought that my knowledge of both construction and football made me the best person for the job.”

“Sammy, that is fantastic!” Blaine was so excited for Sam, but before he could say anything else the front door flew open.

Without saying a word, Kitty ran to the guest room and slammed the door. By the time Sam realized what had happened and got to the guest room, he found the almost 5 foot Kitty, lying on the bed, playing “big spoon” to the 6’3” Kent. For some reason it all seemed perfectly natural.

“How did she find out?” Sam asked as he came back to the living area. He was surprised to see Blaine on the phone. He was even more surprised, and not happily, when he figured out that Blaine was talking to Kurt.

“No Kurt. No, I have no idea why Kitty would slap you.”

Everyone around Blaine dropped their jaws at what Blaine said. “Did she need a reason?” Santana asked no one in particular.

“No, of course not Kurt. I’ll talk to her. Bye Kurt.” Blaine ended his call and then reported “She was at Hummel Tire & Lube and she heard Kurt telling Rachel about what happened this morning. Kitty called him a liar, slapped him and then she made Rachel drive her here, since evidently her car broke down again.”

“Her fucking parents haven’t taken care of that yet? I don’t give a fuck what they say, I’m getting her a new car!” Sebastian had announced his appearance.

None of the Musketeers were happy to see Sebastian, especially not Sam. Sam had been the one to call Brittany when everything happened earlier at The Lima Bean. He didn’t know what calming effect she had over Sebastian, but it had saved his ass when Sebastian had seen the picture of Rachel kissing him.

“Bas, why aren’t you with Coop?” Sam asked him figuring the question was general enough to be safe.

“Cut the shit you guys” Sebastian told them, but there was a noticeable agitation in his voice “I know all about what happened this morning. Did I know about Kent’s former fiancée? Yes, although I didn’t know Ellie was Hummel’s insanely gorgeous ex-bandmate. And yes, I know about the kiss.”

“I think I’m going to be going now” Ryder decided the whole vibe around the house was beginning to get a little too intense for him.

“No, stick around boy” Sebastian said “I saw you sniffing around Princess Love Child at the game yesterday and I’m pretty sure you want to know if she is alright.” Blaine and Sam looked at each other, both wondering how they had missed the whole Ryder and Kitty thing. Sebastian pulled out his wallet and handed Ryder some money “But can you do us all a favor and go get some pizza since it looks like no one has eaten or feels like cooking. Just get a variety.”

Ryder’s departure only elevated the level of tension in the room. Santana pulled out her phone and instinctively texted Brittany, hoping she landed a little early.

Sebastian looked at his watch “Britt should be landing in about a half hour, Tana. There’s a car waiting for her.”

“You’ve talked to Britt?” Santana was hopeful that the two of them talking had been a good thing.

“Of course I did” Sebastian had a stoic expression and his tone was far too calm. He was reminding the former McKinley graduates of _Sebastian_ and not their _Bas_ “Britt was _concerned_ about me. She _cared_ that I might be _hurt_ thinking of the possibility that the person _I_ had feelings for had decided that _they_ were in love with their _old love_. Not like something like _that_ had ever happened _before_.”

“Britt told you?” Blaine had been just as adamant as Sam about not telling Sebastian what happened until they had more information, and well, they had Brittany. And Sebastian had found out anyway.

Blaine was more than aware that the majority of Sebastian’s last statement had been directed at him. Then something that Blaine had not even thought of hit him like a ton of bricks. Brittany probably knew everything about the true extent of his relationship with Sebastian.

Sebastian continued “Does it matter? No, it doesn’t because one of you should have told me. _We are family_. _Family isn’t DNA. We will always take care of each other when no one else will._ Guess that meant a hell of a lot more to me than it did to you because the minute DNA came into the picture I was an afterthought.”

Sam knew that was directed at him.

“And if it matters, Kent told me.”

That was surprising.

“Don’t looked so shocked. We talked about Ellie. We even talked about what would happened if he ever saw him again. Hell, I’m the one that told him to kiss him if he did.”

“WHAT?!?!?!?” Blaine, Sam and Santana let out in unison. Now THAT was surprising!

Blaine was devastated by the sarcasm in Sebastian’s voice. Blaine had hurt him badly. They had all hurt him badly.

“When Kent said that he didn’t know what he would feel if he ever saw Ellie again, I told him that if he ever did to just go up and plant a big wet one on him. If he still had feelings, he would know, if he didn’t he could move on. It could prevent months, even years, of trying to figure out how he felt. It could also stop him from hurting someone else. It wouldn’t be fair to another person if he figured out say seven months down the road that he actually wanted to go back to his true love.”

Blaine knew that “seven months” was not a coincidence.

Sam knew that “months, even years of trying to figure out how he felt” was not a coincidence.

Santana knew that Brittany just needed to hurry the fuck up and get there!

Everyone stayed in silence until they heard the guest room door open.

“Papa!” Kitty called out as she ran into Sebastian’s arms “I’m so glad you’re here” she whispered in his ear after he picked her up.

“How is he, Love?” Sebastian whispered back.

“More embarrassed than anything. Are you guys going to be ok?”

Sebastian kissed her cheek and put her down. Grabbing her chin, he looked her in the eyes and said “More than” before heading toward the guest room.

Hours later, Blaine was sitting at the piano, playing but mostly thinking about everything that had happened that day.

The arrival of Brittany, and Ryder with pizza, helped calm some of the tension. Kent and Sebastian came out and like Kitty had said, Kent was more embarrassed than anything. Then Kent and Sebastian played “protective parents” as Ryder and Kitty flirted around each other, but they invited Ryder to go car shopping with the three of them the next day.

Sam told everyone about his new job and also about Beiste. Sam then told them that he was going to go to Columbus to be there for her surgery, but also that he would be back before school was out because he had a meeting to attend. What he was really doing was assuring Santana that he would be back for the proposal.

Blaine and Sam confirmed that they were indeed boyfriends but were trying to take things slowly. Everyone echoed Ryder’s “finally”, however, now that Santana had found her voice she let out a few thoughts on the matter, most requiring Kent to jokingly cover Kitty’s ears.

Blaine had paid particular attention during the “announcement” to Sebastian. Nothing seemed different between his and everyone else’s reactions, but Blaine couldn’t help feel that something was off and he didn’t want to let it go.

When they were finally alone, Blaine couldn’t hold back “Bas, I am so sorry we didn’t tell you about Kent. We should have…”

“Yes, you should have Blaine” Sebastian interrupted with a bit of a snip.

Blaine was taken aback to the point that he needed to take a couple of deep breaths to continue “You think we should tell Sam and Kent about us, don’t you?”

Sebastian looked Blaine directly in the eyes and said “There never was an us.”

“And who’s fault is that!” Sebastian just shook his head and started to walk away, but Blaine wasn’t done “Bas. Sebastian!”

Sebastian stopped but didn’t turn around “We’ll tell them after the proposal. The girls don’t deserve to have any of our shit take away from their day.”

Blaine’s train of thought was broken when Sam sat next to him on the piano bench “What are you playing B? It’s beautiful”

Blaine was surprised at himself when he realized what he had been playing “It’s called _Say_ _Something._ And you’re right, it is beautiful. Is everything settled for the night?”

Sam shook his head and didn’t look happy “Sebastian didn’t stay. He went back to the Pierce’s. Supe told him it was ok.”

Blaine thought he had been hit in the gut. He owed Sebastian so much and he had hurt him so badly. Even if he didn’t mean to.

Sam could see the sadness on his boyfriend’s face “Hey, why don’t we go over to the couch and cuddle?”

Right then a memory flashed in Blaine’s mind. It was him and Sebastian lying in bed together in New York and Sebastian telling him “ _I can barely handle kisses and cuddles.”_

“Sure” Blaine told him with a sweet smile “But can we start saying snuggle instead of cuddle.”

“Alright, but is there a reason?” Sam had to ask. It was a strange request.

Blaine gave him a quick kiss and said “I’ve cuddled with other people. I only want to snuggle with you.”

 

**Meanwhile at the Hudmel House**

“I still don’t understand what all of this has to do with you Kurt. And you need to calm down about Kitty. Don’t forget we need her.”

Rachel had been trying to calm Kurt down for literally hours. Yes, the whole Elliot and Sam’s cousin kiss was shocking. And she really had no idea what Kitty has to do with it.

“Truth time Kurt! I know this has something to do with Blaine (because everything does) and we are supposed to be in _Operation Blam!_ together, although sometimes I think you are more in with Sue than you are with me.”

“Fine” Kurt huffed as he plopped down on the couch “You know when I saw Blaine at Dalton?”

Rachel just rolled her eyes. She didn’t want to get into it again about Kurt’s “visit” to Dalton.

“He brought up his 21 million views video and asked if I would get jealous if he went back to NYADA as the Ham4Ham guy.”

“Um, yes you would, and the video has 23 million views. It has regained popularity since Jesse left the show.”

“Oh, paying attention to the Tony nominee are we?”

Rachel blushed and waved him off “Not what we’re talking about Kurt. So, _YES,_ you would be jealous and…”

“So, I told him I wouldn’t but _YES_ , I would” Kurt admitted “But then he played me my songs and it was the perfect solution.”

“The songs were beautiful Kurt but how are they the perfect solution? There is no way you wouldn’t get jealous of him when people hear him sing his songs.”

“Yes, but what if they didn’t hear _him_ sing his songs? What if _other people_ sang his songs? That’s why I sent Elliot a copy of…”

“You sent Elliot an actual copy of the songs?! Kurt that’s stealing. That’s illegal. If those songs are registered anywhere you could be in a lot of trouble!”

“I’m not passing the songs off as mine Rachel” Kurt said dismissively, almost annoyed that she wasn’t getting his point “I want Blaine to get all the credit for his songs. I wanted him to work with Elliot and Dani. Then maybe Nick Jonas would even want one of Blaine’s songs. And then when that song topped the charts, all kinds of other performers would want to record Blaine’s songs. I want to do everything in my power to help Blaine become a multi Grammy Award song writer.”

“That’s wonderful Kurt, but I still don’t see how it’s perfect.”

“If he’s a song writer and I’m a star on Broadway then he could work around my schedule and my jealousy won’t be an issue. Song writers are mostly behind the scenes anyway and when he is working with big stars, like GaGa or Beyoncé, I can be there to work with them too. Then when he is in the spotlight, like at the Grammys, I can be by his side. And just think how much fun the Grammy Red Carpets will be. I know that the Tony Red Carpets will be for me, but the Grammys fit my sense of fashion so much better, don’t you think?”

Rachel didn’t even know where to begin “Kurt? What happens if Blaine doesn’t just want to be a song writer but a _singer_ /song writer like say Carole King or Alanis Morissette?”

Kurt and Rachel froze and stared at each other.

“Kurt, are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“I think so Rach. Let’s say it on three. 1. 2. 3!”

“Mash-Up Week!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, Beiste. I seriously debated changing her story, but I did it for two reasons. #1 was that I read an interview with Dot Marie Jones (Coach Beiste) saying that when she first read the script she felt like she was betraying her “big girl” fans. She was later fully on board (at least in the press—my opinion). #2 is totally my opinion. When the “Transitioning” storyline played out in the US it was the same time as the Bruce Jenner to Caitlyn Jenner surgery was happening. The storyline always felt like Glee had jumped on a cultural bandwagon. Something like the writers said at the last moment “Hey! Let’s do this!”. It always bothered me. I felt the Coach deserved better (like the cancer I gave her, yes I know how bad that sounds) Once again, my opinion.
> 
> I would like to thank all of the readers that told me how much they hated Kurt for trying to steal Blaine’s song. You gave me a (what I think) was a great way to not only explain Kurt’s true intentions but introduce the Brittana proposal week.  
>  


	21. A Nice, Low-Key Proposal, Part I: Coming Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Santana told the guys she was going to ask Brittany to marry her, Sebastian offered their help with “A nice low-key proposal”. What are the chances of that actually happening? Part 1. People start to come together, although some try to make sure their presence is hidden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the part where I state that canon dialogue was used in this chapter and that I do not own or am I affiliated with anything Glee.

**Brittana Proposal Day, 7 AM**

Sam sat next to Shannon Beiste’s bed as the nurse put an IV in her arm. He hoped desperately that the person he was waiting on would make it before the drugs went it.

“Your sister will be here after work, right?” Sam asked her.

“Yes, she just needed to make sure a few things were ready for her leave of absence. We were so lucky she was able to get Family Leave.”

Sam felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He knew he probably should have it shut off, but that was his signal. “Good, now I need you to close your eyes.” Shannon nodded her head and closed them, thinking Sam was telling her to let the drugs take effect. What she didn’t know was that Sam had convinced the nurse to wait 5 minutes before releasing the drugs.

As Shannon laid on the gurney, trying not to let her nerves get to her, she finally felt the drugs begin to flow through her body and then a squeeze to her hand. When she opened her eyes she didn’t see the co-worker she adored. She saw the broken boy, who had turned into a fine man, and who she thought of as her son.

“What are you doing here?” she asked as tears began to flow out of her eyes.

“Did you really think there was a chance in hell I wouldn’t be?” Noah Puckerman asked her before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

“I’m going to give you two some privacy” Sam announced before giving her a kiss on the other cheek.

Shannon grabbed Sam’s hand before letting him exit “You tell those two girls that I am beyond happy for them and wish I could have been there.”

Sam gave her a wink “Just be sure to save me a dance at the wedding.”

Sam left the room but stopped short once the door closed behind him. Then he asked himself “Are they singing a Taylor Swift song?”

After making his way over to the waiting room, and fighting an internal battle of whether or not to have a cup of coffee, Sam’s thoughts turned to the proposal. Once they knew Coach was ok, he and Puck were going to head out, but with a stop at Dalton to pick up Kent. Kent had finally bought a vehicle, a truck just like Sebastian’s only a different color, but it wouldn’t be ready until later in the week. Kitty found a car too, a convertible sports car, dark blue with red trim. She immediately named it Dalton.

Mike and Jake had already been coming to McKinley this week to help the New New New Directions with their dancing. Sebastian was surprising Santana (and Brittany and Puck) by flying in Quinn, as well as Artie and Tina. In fact, the only person that couldn’t make it was Mercedes and after the conversation he had with Sebastian the day before, Sam was fine with that.

**Monday Afternoon: Blam House**

Sam was overseeing the construction for the day while Blaine helped out with Warbler practice and then ran an errand. It was probably a good thing since there had been a problem with the new access to the outside. Blaine cared more about his oak door with the stained-glass window than if there was proper drainage so they didn’t get flooded every time it rained. Sam made sure both were addressed.

He was discussing the design of the new full bath with the contractor when Sebastian arrived.

“Bas, what are you doing here?” Sam and Sebastian hadn’t spoken since everything had happened on Saturday.

“Somehow the invoice for the flooring you ordered was sent to me.” Sebastian pulled it out and handed it to the contractor so that he could go schedule delivery “It’s really coming along down here.”

“Yeah, I thought when they put all the walls up it would feel smaller but it doesn’t. Bas, I am so sorry…”

“Cap, we said we were dropping it until after the proposal.” Even though they had agreed to discuss the whole Kent/Elliot situation after the proposal, Sebastian had called Blaine on Sunday and they had decided to hold off telling Sam and Kent about the two of them until after the Invitational. The distraction wasn’t fair to Kent.

“Bas…”

“Ok Cap” evidently Sam didn’t want to wait and Sebastian was annoyed “what about calling me and informing me about Ellie like I did for you  _EVERY TIME_ Killer had some sort of interaction with Hummel when we were in New York.”

Sam hadn’t thought of that “I know, Bas. I do. I just know so little about Supe and Elliot…”

“What do you mean you know so little? You two are closer than any two brothers I have ever met, including Coop and B.”

Sam explained the whole “father cutting off the family when they went homeless” story. And how he knew Kent had been in a relationship, but everything had happened during that time. When Sam was finished, Sebastian was laughing hysterically.

“You thought Ellie was a _GIRL_?! Have you met your cousin?!!”

“Shut up” Sam returned but with a smile. Then, changing the subject “Just so you know, Hummel has been calling B pretty much non-stop the last couple of days.”

“This isn’t about Love slapping him again, is it? Because if he wants to bitch about someone slapping him, I will.”

“No, it’s worse” Sam admitted “You know when Kurt went to Dalton and Blaine made Wes turn off the audio?”

“Still not forgiven either of them, but go on.”

“Blaine told Kurt about the whole not cheating thing.”

“Holy Shit!” Sebastian had been pretty sure that was something Blaine would never do.  

“And then Kurt tricked him into agreeing to another meeting, which didn’t happen due to the whole Mr. Schue thing and then the whole other, ya’ know.”

“Fucking Shit!” Sebastian’s tone had changed dramatically. He was pissed! “And I’m going to have to see Gay Face tomorrow and can’t say a fucking thing because I will be in hiding.”

“Well, I am going to see him tomorrow and I’m going to tell him to back the fuck off!”

“Good! Where is Killer anyway?”

Sam’s face flashed a devious grin “Let’s just say his ass still looks _AMAZING_ in those red, polyester pants.”

Sebastian matched Sam’s expression “Miss Jackson. I’m going to have to meet that little lady.”

Sam’s smile fell as he wanted to demonstrate how serious was “Are we ok, Bas?”

Sebastian pulled his friend, his brother, his Musketeer into a hug “We’re ok, Cap” he replied. Then, when Sebastian pulled away he grabbed Sam’s face “I’m going to miss the scruff when you start your fancy new job. Please tell me you’re not going to cut your hair. I’m sure Killer loves to grab it when you go down and…”

Sam stopped him “We haven’t” and then he sighed “ya’ know.”

“Seriously?! Why the fuck not?!”

“We haven’t been alone, City Championships, Warblers, all the other crap” Sam was sounding more and more frustrated with each excuse.

“Well, maybe if he comes home in that Cheerios outfit you could play “Football Coach and the Cheerleader”.

Sam smacked Sebastian’s arm as he turned to leave, however, Sebastian stopped before he got to the door “Cap, with all of these McKinley alums coming in and out, do me a favor. Stay away from Mercedes.”

“Ok? Can I ask why?”

“You know your irrational feelings about B going back to Kurt?” Sebastian asked.

“Yeah, but they’re getting better the more Hummel acts like a douche.”

“Good, but Blaine has that same irrational fear when it comes to you and Mercedes. And Sam, be careful, would you? When Hummel hurt Blaine he almost broke him. If you hurt him like that, even if you don’t mean to, it will kill him.”

**Tuesday Morning: Columbus Hospital**

Sam had been so lost in thought that he didn’t even realize that someone was trying to get his attention until they had sat next to him.

“Miss Pills, I mean Mrs. Schue. Are you here for Coach? Did you see her before she went into surgery?”

“No, I just missed her, but I did see Puck. One of the nurses found him a place to shower and change since he came straight from the airport. How are you doing Sweetie?”

“Not lying, I’ve been better. How are you doing? I saw that you missed a couple of days last week.”

“I’m fine” she said and then got very serious “Sam, I cannot express how horrified I was when Will told me what he said to Blaine. I will not apologize for him, he has to do that, and I told him so. After I slapped him.”

Sam thought his eyes were going to shoot out of his head with as fast as they flew open “Mrs. Sch…”

“Emma” she corrected.

“Yeah, that’s really not going to happen” Sam’s southern manners were stopping him, but when she gave him a particular look he said “OK, I’ll try. Emma. You slapped him?”

“Sam, remember, I was there with you kids and Finn when he left. I saw everything you and Blaine did to keep that team together. I promise you Sam that I never knew that he excluded the two of you and the new kids from his reveal of the plaque placement.”

“I believe you Mrs., I mean Emma. But you slapped him.”

“You kids may have been his “second” team, but you were still his team. Sam, I’m his second wife. And this” she said as she put her hands on her belly “is his second son.”

“You’re pregnant! No wonder you missed some days.” Sam was trying to muffle his excitement since they were in a hospital.

“We had our ultrasound last week and we just passed the first trimester, so we are good to tell people. And to answer your question, yes, I was very mad, but I blame the actual slap on hormones.”

Sam took her hands gingerly, due to her issues with germs. She must have already been on edge from just being in a hospital “So, another boy, huh?”

“Yes, and I told William we are naming him Blaine Samuel. Now don’t give me that look. I told him it was so that he would always have a reminder that just because he didn’t love something first doesn’t mean he loves it less.”

“Still Emma…”

She gave him an even bigger smile “Maybe I just like the idea of a little red-headed boy running around the house in superhero costumes and calling him ”Blammie”.”

Sam surprised himself with how wonderful that sounded to him. Only in his mind the little boy had a head full of wild brown curls.

“Well, I’m going to call Will and give him an update” When she stood Emma added “Just so you know Sam, I don’t know if we will name this baby Blaine, but before we even knew the sex we had decided that his middle name would be Samuel. Like Daniel’s middle name is Finn.”

Sam was thrown by this revelation. He had to admit that lately he had remembering his time with Mr. Schue thru Blaine’s experiences and not his own. “Emma, are you going to be back at school around 4?” he asked.

“Yes, is there a reason?”

“When you talk to Mr. Schue you might want to tell him to come visit you at that time and then maybe the two of you could just happen to take a walk past the choir room. Santana is going to propose to Brittany.”

Sam thought that Emma’s hormones were acting up again because she looked like she was trying not to cry “Thank you Sam.”

There were no hormones involved. She was just happy he had told her about the proposal. And that she should tell Will.

As she started to walk away, Sam called out to stop her “Emma, just so you know, Blaine and I, we’re together. Like he’s my boyfriend together. It’s really new, but yeah, Blaine’s my boyfriend.”

Emma walked back over to Sam, put one hand on his cheek and then kissed the other one. Then she slid the hand on his face down to his chin, pushed it up to look at her and said…

“Finally.”

**Tuesday Afternoon: McKinley**

Sam, Puck and Kent got to McKinley about an hour before _Operation Happily Ever After!_ (Of course Sam had to give it an Operation name!). Kent went off with Becky, Becky’s Hot Boyfriend, Kitty and Sebastian to get the computer set-up (Sue was away at a Principal’s conference and her new secretary had a parole hearing), Puck and Quinn went to find an empty classroom to make up for lost time and Sam went to his office where Blaine was waiting. Maybe they would have enough time for that whole “Football Coach/Cheerleader” scenario that Sebastian had suggested. Blaine had fallen asleep last night so it didn’t happen. Nothing happened.

And nothing would happen now because Blaine was sitting there talking to Artie. “Hey, Artie!” Sam tried to sound like he was happy to see his friend. Which he was, but not at that particular moment.

“Sammy boy, get over here and give me a hug” After Sam did just that Artie asked him “How is Coach?”

“Surgery went well. The doctors feel good about it.” He gave Blaine a look telling him that he would give him details later.

“Artie was just telling me about his project” Blaine told Sam.

“It’s not really a project” Artie corrected “For our second year, we spend the first semester filming a topic of our choosing and then second semester we make it into a short film. We’ll learn more advanced editing techniques at that time.”

“What’s your topic?” Sam asked.

“For the first time ever, I have complete and total “Film maker’s block”. I have no fucking idea, but I thought what better place to find a story than here. Something bat-shit-crazy always happens here and what better place to start than a lesbian marriage proposal.”

Neither Sam or Blaine could deny that fact.

The three started talking about Sam’s new job when Tina joined them.

“This is so great!” Tina squealed “My best boys in one place when I want to get your opinions on something.”

“What’s going on Tay-Tay?” Blaine loved Tina, but sometimes she was just so, so, Tina.

“I'm gonna ask Mike to be my boyfriend again.”

“Tina, I love you, but this is kind of crazy.” Sam told her, knowing this could only end in disaster.

“Is it really so crazy for a girl to ask a boy to be boyfriend and girlfriend?”

“When you're not even dating the boy? Yes.” Artie told her. He could tell by the looks on Sam and Blaine’s faces that there was more going on that he wasn’t aware of. He really wished his camera wasn’t hiding in Mrs. Schuster’s office.

Sam leaned over and said in Blaine’s ear “You have to tell her dude.”

“Don’t call me dude and why don’t you tell her?”

“First, according to Ground Rules I can totally call you dude since neither of our cocks are involved and second, she’s your hag.” Sam really tried not to laugh at the look Blaine shot him, but Blaine knew Sam was right.

“Tay-tay, Mike is with someone. You know that right?” Blaine asked her.

“I know all about that Christine person, but she doesn’t have the history Mike and I have. And Mike and I have become close again. We text all the time.”

Sam couldn’t hold it any longer. He let out a loud snort, but then tried to pass it off as a cough. Now Artie was sure that something more was happening.

Blaine moved his chair so that it was next to Tina’s. He took a deep breath, put his arm around her and said “Sweetie, Chris’ name is not Christine. It’s Kristoff.”

Damn! Artie really wished he would have had his camera.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was unbelievable that with what Puck and Coach went through together, especially when Finn died, that he would not have been there to support her when she had major surgery. Now, in my story, Puck is supposed to be on assignment in Saudi Arabia. In the real world, there would have been no way he would have been granted leave for issues concerning a person not in his immediate family (I grew up with my father in the Army. Trust me on this one). But I promised to take care of Coach.
> 
> Puck and Coach sang “Mean” by Taylor Swift together in Episode 3x22 Goodbye
> 
> The Schuster Household watching Rachel win her Tony, showed several children. If that scene happened in 2020, then Emma would have had to have been pregnant during Season 6 (Estimating the ages of the children in the scene).
> 
> The only part of the Sam/Emma scene I had issue with was the last part when she touched Sam’s face. I am putting it out there that after she had a kid her OCD calmed a bit.
> 
> Ok, the Tina asking Mike to marry her storyline. First of all, I swear that this is a true story. When the scene was airing, I was screaming at my TV “Mike! Tell her you’re gay!” It was completely due to Tina’s history as a hag. I did not come up with this because Harry Schum Jr. is now playing an insanely hot, bi-sexual, wizard(?) or something like that (on a show I don’t watch so I don’t know).
> 
> So, I obviously wanted to include the storyline even though I moved it from wedding to proposal.


	22. A Nice, Low-Key Proposal, Part II: The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Santana told the guys she was going to ask Brittany to marry her, Sebastian offered their help with “A nice low-key proposal”. What are the chances of that actually happening? Part 2. It’s time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the part where I state that canon dialogue was used in this chapter and that I do not own or am I affiliated with anything Glee. 
> 
> Note: For this chapter I have used more canon dialogue than usual because I thought this was done pretty well, except for one thing that I hope you notice, but will address in end notes.
> 
> This is the Brittana proposal. Do you really need a reminder that this chapter is Kurt Unfriendly?
> 
> Note: This is a Blam (and sometimes Seblaine) fic. I am not a Brittana writer. The fact that this is happening only a few days after the two-year anniversary of the actual Brittana proposal is purely coincidence.

 

**Britanna Proposal Day 4PM: McKinley Choir Room**

Santana thought she was going to throw-up. She had never been this nervous in her life, not even when she came out to her family. 

Everything was in place Santana reminded herself. The mash-up she and Britt prepared was amazing. She had given the ring to Kitty to hold. The guys were all somewhere in the school and Becky and her Hot Boyfriend had the computer and cameras up and running. And for something that she didn’t know she had wanted, Artie was in town to film his student project and he offered to film the proposal. 

Looking over at the door, Santana saw something else that she didn’t know she wanted.

“Puck!” she yelled out as she ran into his arms. Then she figured out the real reason he was back “Is she ok?” 

“She’s doing as well as can be expected” but then he added “Sam brought me here.” 

He knows! Santana told herself.

Puck leaned into her ear “I brought you a present.” He pointed Santana toward the door and she knew exactly what he was talking about. The Unholy Trinity was back together.

Santana had to wait for her hug because Brittany got to Quinn first “What are you doing here?” she asked when they finally embraced. 

“Your boys thought you might want a few friendly faces since they can’t be in here. Sebastian flew me in. He flew in Artie and Tina as well, though I have no idea where Tina is.” 

Santana was trying desperately not to cry in front of Brittany, but it kept getting harder and harder. Mike and Jake walked in, prompting a Puckerman brother reunion. Sam and Kitty arrived with Tina not far behind, but for some reason Tina would go nowhere near Mike. Even Ryder showed up, supposedly to connect with Jake, but Santana knew better especially when she saw the smile on Kitty’s face. 

Then the real surprise showed up “Mr. and Mrs. Schue, what are you doing here?” Rachel asked. 

“I came to pick-up Emma, but then we heard all of these familiar voices and decided to check it out. What are all of you guys doing here?” the former director asked as he and Emma took turns hugging everyone. 

Rachel jumped in “Mike and Jake are here to help us with choreography, so watch out! Santana and Brittany are going to demonstrate a proper mash-up and everyone else, well I don’t know, but isn’t it great!” 

Sam looked over at Emma and she gave him a nod. Sam knew the signal meant that she had told her husband what was happening “Mr. Schue, since it is Tana and Britt performing and not the New Directions, why don’t you and the Misses stay and watch, for old-time sake. Is that ok with you Rachel? Tana? Britt?” 

The three smiled and nodded and Rachel invited everyone to take a seat before addressing the latest formation of the New Directions “Now everyone, I know there are a lot…Kitty why are you growling?” 

Rachel turned to see what Kitty was looking at “Kurt, you’re late! Oh, hi Elliot.”

**Sue’s Office**

“I’m afraid she has it booby trapped, and if I tried to open it she would somehow find out we were on her computer.” Darrell, Becky’s Hot Boyfriend told Blaine. 

“I’m afraid you’re probably right” Blaine responded “About time you two got here” he then told Sebastian and Kent as they came in. 

“Has it started?” Kent asked.

“No, we’re monitoring things, but look at this” Blaine said motioning the others over “Sue has a “Klaine” file on her computer and when you open the file it shows this picture of Kurt and I dancing at his Junior Prom and then it needs a password to go any farther. While I’m worried about the file, I don’t know how she got that picture. Mike took it and I’m sure he didn’t give her a copy.”

“Is that the Prom where Jesse and Finn got into a fight during your performance and Finn’s mom and Rachel made them apologize to you.” Sebastian asked “And where’s Becky? I wanted to meet her.”

“Yes, that was the Prom” Blaine confirmed “And Quinn and Tina came to get Becky. She has always been close to Britt and they wanted to meet Darrell. Oh, I’m sorry. Sebastian, Kent, this is Darrell, Becky’s Hot Boyfriend.”

“Nice to meet you” Darrell told them “But it looks like it is starting.”

The guys huddled around the computer, smiling because they were happy for the girls, but sad that they couldn’t actually be in the room.

“Tana and Brittany are really talented” Kent had never seen them perform outside of sing-a-longs at the Blam House “Although I never would have thought to put _Hand in my pocket_ and _I feel the earth move_ together.”

“The best mash-ups are when you make two songs that don’t seem to go together work. This is just two kick-ass chicks combining songs by two-kick ass chicks.” Blaine explained “Oh, quiet! This is it!” The guys stood next to each other smiling, bumping each other, laughing and high-fiving when Brittany said “Yes!”. But then someone else got up and spoke.

Blaine immediately ran out of the office. 

Sebastian seethed “I’m going to kill that fucking son-of a bitch!” before running out of the office.

Kent turned to Darrell and said “I have absolutely no clue where they went.”

**5 minutes earlier in the Choir Room**

When Santana and Brittany finished, the entire room burst into applause “And that is how a mash-up is done, everyone!” Rachel announced.

“No” Santana rebutted “actually this is. Britt, can you take a seat? Okay. So, I figure that this is as good a place as any to ask you this question. Um, mainly because it's going to really upset all the single guys and gals in here.  
But I want to mash up with you forever, Britt. I mean, some people love someone because they make them a better person, and that's not why I love you, because you've always just wanted me to be myself.  
You're my favorite person in the whole world, and we're a big deal, you know? Like, no matter how many times we've tried to put our thing down and walk away from it, we can't because I don't want to live my life without my one true love.”

Kitty got out of her seat and handed Santana a velvet ring box “And I normally use a lot of words when I'm saying something negative, so since this is the most positive thing I'm ever going to do, I'm going to keep it simple.”

“Brittany S. Pierce will you marry me?”

“Wait, what is happening?” Rodrick, one of the new kids, asked. 

“Go with it” Puck told him “This kind of thing happens in here all the time” Jake and Ryder nodded their agreement.

“Oh, my God! I would love to!” Brittany gushed as she put her ring on her finger.

“Really?” Santana was in heaven, but just needed that last little bit of confirmation.

“I would love to.” Brittany repeated before giving her fiancée a small peck on the lips.

In that moment, Santana was the happiest she had ever been. And then Kurt Hummel stood up.  
  
“I'm sorry. I-I just have to speak now or forever hold my peace.”

 “Um, normally you save that kind of thing for the wedding.” Quinn snarled at him, incensed by his comment.

“Did you learn nothing from me and Blaine? We're too young to get married.”

Elliot and Rachel pulled Kurt off to the side “Kurt, I don't think you're being supportive.” Elliot told him.

“You're right” Kurt said, causing Elliot and Rachel to believe he was going to apologize, but that wasn’t the case “I'm not being supportive. I'm not going to support something that I know from personal experience is a horrible decision that they're going to regret.”

Rachel turned to Elliot and asked “Elliot, can you give us a minute?” Elliot nodded and walked over to sit on the chairs that were on the other side of the room from Kitty. She had started giving him the evil eye.

“Kurt” Rachel said in as calm a voice as she could muster. She was horrified that Kurt had said what he said “how could you say something like that? And how could you be so hell bent on getting Blaine back when you just called your relationship a mistake?”

“My relationship with Blaine wasn’t a mistake, our engagement was, although I told him it was a mistake for me to call of the wedding. And I never said I wanted to get married just to get back together. Although, if his song writing career becomes as big as I think it will, we could always have a quickie wedding, or even elope before the royalties start rolling in.” 

If Rachel couldn’t believe what Kurt had said to Santana and Brittany, or about Blaine, what he said next made her believe that he needed professional help “But even if things take off faster than planned, I’m sure I could get Blaine to sign a postnup.”

The moment Elliot and Rachel had pulled Kurt aside Sam had taken off to the hallway, knowing those in Sue’s office would be making themselves known.

“I’m going to kill him” Sebastian said upon his arrival, his long legs allowing him to get there faster than Blaine.

“Not a chance Bas. That’s my honor.” Blaine had gotten there a few seconds later.

“You two need to calm down! If anyone is going to kill him it should be Santana” Sam reminded them, actually helping the tension. “Now, is there any way I could convince the two of you to go back to Sue’s office so we don’t let everyone know about the Musketeers?” The looks on his boyfriend’s and best friend’s faces told him that wasn’t going to happen “Fine. One more thing, did Supe happen to see that Elliot is here?”

“Ffffffuuuuuuccccckkkkk!” Sebastian was now even more agitated.

“No, I didn’t see that Ellie was here” Kent informed them, and then shot Sebastian a wink when he added “but it’s not an issue.”

Darrell didn’t even have to guess where Blaine and Sebastian had gone when they ran off. He was worried about what Becky could say. She had developed a strong hatred for Kurt after he had hurt Blaine.

The four of them headed toward the choir room doorway, but stopped before entering.

“I don’t think we’re going to have to say anything.” Blaine giggled, trying to hold back full blown laughter as the Unholy Trinity had walked over and surrounded Kurt.

Santana tapped Kurt on the shoulder “Oh, Kurt, can I have a word with you?”

Kurt and Rachel turned around to not only find Santana, but Brittany and Quinn too. 

“Oh, um, I'm going to go.” Rachel had no desire to be in the middle of what was about to happen.

“No, Unibrow, stay” Santana requested before shifting to face her real target “Kurt, I took what you said to heart, and we talked long and hard about it, and it occurred to us that you may have a point.  
Okay, maybe Brittany and I are too young to get married. I mean, after all, that's why it didn't work out with you and Blaine, right? Or maybe it didn't work out because you're a judgmental little gerontophile with a mouth like a cat's ass.”

Quinn went next “Maybe Blaine got tired of hearing your shrill, self-aggrandizing lecture about how you felt the two of you were at the very apex of the gay rights movement every time you so much as cooked macaroni and cheese together or farted.”

Then Brittany “Maybe Blaine grew weary of dating a breathier, more feminine Quinn Fabray.”

And Santana “Maybe he finally got freaked out by your strange obsession with old people that causes you to skulk around nursing homes like one of those cats that can smell cancer.”

Back to Quinn “Maybe he got tired of watching you drape yourself on every piano you happen to pass to entertain exactly no one with, say, some song that Judy Garland choked on her tongue in the middle of or some sassy old Broadway standard made famous by another dead alcoholic crone.”

Brittany’s turn “Maybe Blaine woke up one day and said, "You know what, I don't want to marry a sexless, self-centered baton twirler.”

And it was only right that Santana got the last word “So, you know what, maybe that's why it didn't work out. Maybe it has nothing to do with me and Brittany. Maybe it's just that you are utterly, utterly intolerable. Maybe that has something to do with it.”

Puck went over and put his arm around Quinn, bringing back over to those that had gathered for the proposal. Then Blaine, Sebastian and Kent surprised everyone, especially Kurt and Elliot, by making their presence known. Blaine went over to Santana and Sebastian to Brittany wanting to do the same thing for their girls that Puck had done for Quinn.

“Kurt, of all of the things I have not been able to forgive you, this is by far the worst” Blaine made sure that he was looking Kurt directly in the eyes to make sure he knew how serious he was “Come on Tana. Let’s get you out of here.”

As Blaine and Santana headed toward the door, it was Sebastian’s turn to speak “I told you at Dalton that if you hurt Blaine no one would ever find the body. Just so you know, if you come near either of the girls again, the same thing is on the table.” He was going to add something about Kurt calls to Blaine, but seeing that Sam was ready to go next, he knew that it wasn’t his place and led Brittany over to her fiancée.

Kurt saw Sam standing there and he didn’t want to hear what he had to say, especially since he was sure it would concern Blaine “Sam, I don’t want to hear your whole “Stay away from Blaine crap.” We may be too young to get married but that doesn’t mean we aren’t meant to be together. He told me how he never cheated on me and has been writing me beautiful songs. So, take you big Blam bromance protectiveness and stick it up your ass! Blaine is my boyfriend! Not yours!” 

Everyone that heard what Kurt said stood in stunned silence. Sam smirked and turned to look at Blaine, who had been so busy comforting Santana and Brittany that he wasn’t one of them. 

“Blaine, can you do me a favor and come back over here?” Sam asked with a smile on his face that made Kurt nervous.

“What did he say…” Blaine didn’t even get to finish his question before Sam grabbed him and crushed their lips together. Once Blaine figured out what Sam was doing, he decided to really make their “announcement” worthwhile. Tongues and moans and roaming hands helped to make the point.

All of those who weren’t stunned by what Kurt had said to Sam were in complete shock after seeing the kiss. No one said anything until Sam’s quarterback Spencer let out “Alright coach! Go get it!”, which earned him a slap in the arm from his boyfriend Alistair.

When the kiss was over Blaine could barely speak “Um, yeah. I think I’m going to go back now” and walked back over to Sebastian, Kent, Santana and Brittany, who were all smiling from ear to ear.

Sam’s smirk came back as he walked closer to a fuming Kurt and said in his ear “Yeah, my protectiveness isn’t exactly what’s getting shoved up my ass.”

As Sam got ready to leave with the other Musketeers and his cousin, Kitty jumped out of her seat and started to follow them, but then turned around to face the present glee club “I’m sorry guys but I quit. I can’t stay here with him.” She started to leave again, however she stopped, noticing that Kent and Elliot were looking at each other. She then decided that she needed to do one more thing.

Walking over to Elliot Kitty yelled at him “You stay away from Daddy!” and then kicked him in the shin before going over and taking Kent’s hand.

Santana and Brittany left the room arm in arm, but everyone else huddled together “What do we do next?” Sebastian asked.

“Get Ryder and probably Puck and Quinn and go back to the house” Blaine sighed “It’s time for _Operation Inevitability_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to use as much canon as possible for this, although I did combine the proposal and Santana’s rant. Then I thought that it would just be more fun if the rant was given by the Unholy Trinity. Quinn was there, but in true Season 6 fashion the friendship between the three girls was completely ignored. I hope Brittana fans were ok with my decision.
> 
> 2 of my favorite parts of the rant were not included here because I had already used them. #1 Santana referred to Kurt dressing “like an extra from one of Andy Dick’s wet dreams” in Prequel 1 “The Great Klaine Divide”. #2 Blaine described Kurt’s dance moves (or lack there of) during his argument with Mr. Schue in Chapter 20 “Life is a Mess Blaine”.
> 
> The apology to Blaine from Finn and Jesse following Kurt’s Junior Prom is in Chapter 7 “Arts in Schools”.
> 
> The Klaine file will be important in future chapters.
> 
> Yes, Blam being boyfriends will be completely out in the open as well as the true nature of how close the Musketeers really are. Kitty’s involvement will be downplayed a little so she’s not seen as a Warbler spy.
> 
> If it seems like Kurt is going completely nuts while Rachel is coming to her senses, good! I’m going for that.


	23. That's What Friends are For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Sam contemplates his relationship with Blaine he recalls the events that happened after the Brittana proposal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the part where I state that canon dialogue was used in this chapter and that I do not own or am I affiliated with anything Glee.
> 
> Once again, so after this I am going to stop repeating this message, this fic is Kurt Unfriendly. In fact, well…that would require a spoiler alert.
> 
> I have never changed lyrics in any song before, but I did on the one used here. It was mostly due to gender. 
> 
> Warnings: This Chapter is rated M.

 

Sam, alone in his room, couldn’t stop pacing. “You can do this!” he told himself in frustration. Then he laughed “Blaine once told you “Hey, if you can sing in the middle of Times Square you can pretty much do anything”. So, he sat down on the end his bed to calm down, but when he did his thoughts drifted to everything that had happened after they got back from the proposal.

**Earlier that day, Blam House**

“Me voy hacer daño a ese hijo de puta. ¡Rasguñar los ojos hacia fuera! ¡Corte sus bolas! No, quería. ¡Él sería capaz de golpear finalmente esa nota de mierda!”

Yeah, Santana had been swearing in Spanish since they left McKinley.

“Je vais tuer ce fils de pute ! Personne ne blesse Brittany ! Vraiment, je connais des gens qui connaissent des gens qui s’occupent du corps !”

And Sebastian was doing the same thing in French.

Thankfully Kent spoke both “Santana said “I am going to hurt that son of a bitch. Scratch his eyes out! Cut off his balls! No, he'd like that. He'd be able to finally hit that fucking note!” whatever that means.” The older members of the New Directions knew what she meant and explained “Seriously? Even if he could hit high F, I mean, not to be sexist, but that is a song that should only be sung by a woman. Anyway, Seb said “I am going to kill that son of a bitch! Nobody hurts Brittany! I really know people that know people that can take care of the body!”.

After making sure everyone was comfortable Sam went to the kitchen to pull some snacks and drinks for everyone, while Blaine offered those that hadn’t been there in a while a tour of the basement.

Quinn, Puck and Jake had joined them back at the house. Mike and Tina went off to talk about Kristoff and Artie went home to work on the footage he shot. He had known that something bat-shit-crazy would happen but this had been beyond his wildest dreams.

“Damn that studio is crazy!” Puck asserted as he came up from the basement.

“Remember it’s not just a studio. It’s also a video lounge, a “jam session” lounge, two bedrooms, a full bath and an extended laundry room. We’re lucky our basement is the size of the full house” Blaine stated. He was getting excited about the project.

“Did you really hire Santana as your manager?” Quinn asked.

“Yup! And she has already organized most of my music which was a minor miracle” Blaine announced giving Santana a wink.

“Hobbit, I have organized all of your music” Santana corrected.

“Well...”

When Santana gave him her “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me” face, Blaine announced “Guys, it’s time!”

Blaine, Sam, Sebastian, Kent and Ryder went over to where the instruments were, much to the confusion of the others (except for Kitty who had gone to Blaine’s room and brought out a small video camera). Blaine and Sam both picked up guitars, Kent a bass, Sebastian sat at the piano and Ryder the drums.

“Santana, and of course everyone else, this is _Operation Inevitability_!” Blaine told them “We (pointing at himself and the others with instruments) knew that with Santana working so closely with Kurt, at some point he would piss her off, so we prepared this for her. This is the one song you haven’t seen Tana. We all decided that this was by far my biggest _I was really pissed at Kurt_ song.”

“Yes! Finally! Let’s hear it!” Santana shouted.

_My heart is paralyzed_  
_My head was oversized_ _I'll take the high road like I should_  
_You said it's meant to be_  
_That it's not you, it's me_  
_You're leaving now for my own good_

Santana was confused. Yes, this song didn’t sound like Blaine needed Prozac when he wrote it, but this didn’t slam Hummel. Then…

_That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say_

_He went down in an airplane_  
_Fried getting suntanned_  
_Fell in a cement mixer full of quicksand_

_Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes!_

He met a shark under water  
Fell and no one caught him  
I returned everything I ever bought him

_Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies_  
_And ways to say you died_  
  
“Yes!” Santana cheered as she jumped out of her seat and then pulled the others up to dance with her.

_My pride still feels the sting_  
_You were my everything_  
_Some day I'll find a love like yours (a love like yours)_  
_And he’ll be Superman_  
_Not super minute man_ (Santana decided that this was her favorite line. She had always assumed Kurt was a lousy fuck)  
_How could you leave on Yom Kippur?_

_That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say_

_He was caught in a mudslide_  
_Eaten by a lion_  
_Got run over by a crappy purple Scion_

_Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes!_

_He dried up in the desert_  
_Drowned in a hot tub_  
_Danced to death at an east side night club_

_Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies_  
_And ways to say you died_

_I wanted to live a thousand lives with you_  
_I wanted to be the one you're dying to..._  
_Love, but you don't want to_

_That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm_ gonna say (Blaine sang and then pointed at Santana)  
_That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say_ (she sang back)

_He went down in an airplane_  
_Fried getting suntanned_  
_Fell in a cement mixer full of quicksand_

_Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes!_

_He met a shark under water_  
_Fell and no one caught him_  
_I returned everything I ever bought him_

_Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies_

_He was caught in a mudslide_  
_Eaten by a lion_  
_Got run over by a crappy purple Scion_

_Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes!_

_He dried up in the desert_  
_Drowned in a hot tub_  
_Danced to death at an east side night club_

_Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies_  
_And ways to say you died_

When the song ended, Santana ran over and engulfed Blaine in a hug, ignoring the fact he was still holding his guitar “I love you Hobbit.”

“I love you too Tana.”

 

**A couple of hours later**

Everyone except the Musketeers (this now included Kent, so they had become the Six Musketeers) had headed out and the six of them were stretched out on Sam and Blaine’s insanely comfortable sectional.

“Tana, Britt have you had a chance to discuss your wedding?” Sam asked.

Santana and Brittany looked at each other and smiled “We had talked about it a lot lately. I guess now I know why” Brittany gushed.

“Anything we can do for you?” Sebastian wanted to know, figuring there was.

“Kitty is going to be our flower girl/ring bearer and we’re going to ask Mercedes to sing _At Last_ for when we walk down the aisle. Quinn is going to read a poem” Santana then started the list of duties for the Musketeers “Hobbit” she took his hand since they were sitting next to each other “would you walk me down the aisle and be my best person?”

Blaine was thrown off by part of her request “Santana, I’d love to be your best person but isn’t your dad going to walk you down the aisle?”

She sighed “Supposedly it is fine for me to experiment with a girl but not marry one. What can I say? He is his mother’s son.”

“I’m so sorry Tana” Blaine told her as she dropped her head on his shoulder “But I would be honored to walk you down the aisle.”

“Guess this means I get to join Bas and Trouty’s _My dad is an ass_ club.”

Sebastian held up his drink as if to toast “You’re welcome to join, but I’m sorry you have to.”

“Well, at least your father is your father” Brittany chimed in “My parents told me that Stephen Hawking is my biological father.” The guys looked at each other with skepticism. They all had questioned Brittany’s parentage due to appearances, but Stephen Hawking?

“So Sammy, will you be my Blaine and walk me down the aisle and be my best person?”

“Hey!” Sebastian interjected. He was hurt by the latest request “Nothing against Cap, but hey!”

Brittany and Santana smiled at each other again. This one was big.

“We have a different job for you” Santana explained and then announced after a dramatic pause “We want you to get ordained and officiate the wedding.”

“But no French BB!” Brittany added.

Unfortunately, Sebastian, Sam and Kent had all taken a drink at that moment and all proceeded to spit the fluids back out.

“Good thing we got the sectional Scotch Guarded” Blaine stated as he got up to get towels. When he came back he asked “Are you sure about this? Bas has been known to say some pretty, shall we say “colorful” things.”

“Hey!” Sebastian let out again “Some people may think I would have to be ordained by the Church of Satan, but I can be good. Girls, I would love to do that for you.”

“Then I would love to walk you down the aisle and be your best person Brittany” Sam let her know.

Brittany got up and gave them each a kiss on the cheek before saying “And Clark, we have a special request for you.”

Santana took a breath “We’d like you to sing a song. _Girls’ just wanna have fun_ ” and then turning to Blaine added “the Finn version.”

Blaine nodded that he understood. He and Santana had not had a good experience when she came out, alright she had been a complete bitch, but Blaine understood that she was in a lot of pain. On the other hand, Finn had been very supportive after he accidently outed her.

Kent was confused by the song choice but Sam gave him his “I’ll tell you later” look. Even though Sam had still been in Kentucky when everything went down he had been told what happened.

“I’d love to” Kent was very honored by the request but he had to question “but why me?”

Brittany tried to clear things up “Blaine and Finn didn’t have the best relationship (Blaine nodded). Sammy would cry through the song (Sam nodded). And BB once threatened to post photoshopped naked pictures of Finn on the internet (Sebastian nodded).”

“Really?” Kent shot a raised eyebrow toward his newly declared boyfriend.

“Don’t _really_ me. I told you how I was when I went to Dalton” Sebastian reminded him.

“Now Mr. Moneybags, Wonder Cousins, no gifts. On the other hand, Hobbit, you need to write each of us a song for the reception.” Sam, Kent and Blaine all agreed with Santana’s request. Sebastian not so much.

“At least let me pay for the honeymoon.”

“Not a chance Stretch, but we may want something from you and Hobbit later.”

That confused the guys until Brittany clarified “We want you two to be our baby daddies!”

**One Hour Later**

Blaine left when Tina called crying. After her talk with Mike about his _boyfriend_ , Tay-Tay needed her Blainey-days. They were going to eat ice cream and watch a tragic love story. It was just a little weird that the movie Tina chose was _Brokeback Mountain_.

Ten minutes later, Sam made a horrible mistake.

It started when Sebastian asked in his Warbler Sebastian snarky tone “So Cap, how did the whole Football Coach/Cheerleader role play go?”

“Um, nothing happened. Blaine fell asleep.” And there was his mistake.

“You suggested they do a scene for their first time?” Kent asked Sebastian.

“Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait!” Santana was trying desperately not to laugh “You and Hobbit have not had sex? So, what, no penetration, right? You have at least blown each other?”

“You guys need to remember, Sammy has probably never given a blow job” Brittany “reminded” them in a way only she could “You have never given a blow job, have you Sam? I’m sure you would be good at it. You’re really good at eating pussy.”

“Ok! I’m out of here!” but as Sam tried to leave, Sebastian and Santana pulled him back down and sat on either side of him so he couldn’t go. Then four sets of eyes glared at Sam until he finally shouted “No! I’ve never sucked a dick!”

Well that set them off, because Sam got to sit,with his head in his hands, while his cousin, two of his ex-girlfriends and _Sebastian Smythe_ explained to him the “proper technique” to use when “blowing Blaine”.  He was forced to listen to the differences between eating a banana and sucking a popsicle, how to use different singing techniques when he was sucking the actual cock and when he was swallowing cum, and the whole great debate between teeth or no teeth. The girls were firmly anti-teeth to where Sebastian liked a “little scrape now and then” (which was completely TMI considering it would be Sam’s cousin that was doing the “scraping” these days).

The conversation was a thousand times more embarrassing than anything he had ever experienced. And he had been a stripper!

**Back to the present**

Sam had finally been able to get the conversation from earlier out of his mind and was standing outside Blaine’s bedroom door. He knocked, then opened the door a little but didn’t look in. Just in case.

“Hey Blaine, got a couple of minutes. I’ve got something I can’t stop thinking about and won’t be able to sleep until I do.”

“Sure, come in Sam.”

Sam went in and saw that Blaine was in his sleep clothes, stretched out on his bed and reading a book. And wearing his glasses! Damn those glasses! They were his Kryptonite.

Without saying anything Sam reached back and pulled the tie off of his hair. Blaine watched as Sam was suddenly in slow motion. His long, dark blonde hair flowing to the rhythm of the way Sam was shaking his head. Finally, it stopped moving, resting softly on Sam’s broad shoulders looking soft and full and luxurious. Blaine wanted nothing more than to touch it.

Blaine was brought out of his trance when Sam said “I want to know whether or not I should cut my hair.”

**Meanwhile at the Hudmel House**

Kurt was pissed. Like really, really pissed. The way he had been treated after that stupid proposal was flat-out rude!

So maybe he shouldn’t have said what he said to Santana and Brittany, but those three bitches had no right to say what they said either! Blaine WANTED to marry him. HE, KURT HUMMEL, had been the one to call off the wedding. People needed to get that straight!

And Rachel! He couldn’t believe what a little bitch she was being. Saying that _Operation Blam!_ was over. Ok, maybe it was for her, but there was no way he was giving up on Blaine and the life they would share.

And then there was Sam! Samuel Evans! The no-good, stupid, hillbilly slut! How could he embarrass him like that after all that Kurt had done for him? And how could he hurt Blaine like that? His so-called best friend.

No one believed that Sam and Blaine were together. Sam’s not gay! Kurt knew that this was a ploy to keep Blaine away from him. However, Kurt wasn't terribly worried. Sam had the attention span of a gnat and would soon tire of whatever game he, and probably Smythe, were playing.

Kurt decided it was time to pull out the big guns. He grabbed his phone and scrolled for a certain number. As he waited for an answer he decided that a few tears would help his cause. Good thing he was a fabulous actor and could cry on demand.

“Mercedes” Kurt sniffled after he heard her answer “I need you. I need you now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google translator is responsible for the Spanish and French. I apologize if it is wrong.
> 
> 50 Ways to Say Goodbye: Bjorklund, Amund; Lind, Espen; Monahan, Pat 2012 
> 
> The dynamics behind "the wedding duties" will be addressed in upcoming chapters. It was my thought that with everything that happened that day, the boys would want there to be "happy talk" about the wedding to somewhat balance things.
> 
> Blaine, Sam and Tina’s friendship was the last (I think) of the non-romantic relationships that Season 6 failed to acknowledge (except when she told them she was going to ask Mike to marry her). Tina spent much more time with Quinn that Blam. Huh? However, I only sent Blaine to Tina’s because, well, I wanted Sam to have “the talk” with the others and I had to get Blaine out of the house.
> 
> It will seem like I’m posting a lot now and in the near future. Next month I am having (very) minor surgery and will not be able to write for a while. I want to get to a certain point before I stop (for probably two weeks). While some of you may think I’m on drugs when I write this, I don’t actually want to be on drugs and write this.
> 
> So let me know what you think. I have a couple of different ways I could go (Not telling!). Just remember that I like cliff hangers so...
> 
> And to you know who you are, this chapter got long. You get want you want in the next one.


	24. Loving, Loathing & Lunatics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Blaine “discuss” Sam’s hair and Santana takes her job as Blaine’s manager seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the part where I state that canon dialogue was used in this chapter and that I do not own or am I affiliated with anything Glee.
> 
> For You Know Who You Are. Sorry it took so long.
> 
> This Chapter is Rated M.
> 
> The “Loving” part of this chapter is my first attempt at writing something along those lines. I think I did ok. Hopefully you do too.

**Loving**

“Why would you want to cut your hair Sam?” Blaine asked when he was once again able to speak.

Sam didn’t answer him. He knew if he tried to talk that he might lose the conviction to go through with the haphazard plan he had just come up with. 

Before Blaine could say anything else Sam started toward the bed, pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the side. He then freed Blaine of his book and glasses and when Blaine appeared to begin to say something, Sam swiftly removed his top, settled them both to where he was lying on top of Blaine and then practically purred into his ear “Don’t use your words. Show me.”

Blaine’s fingers found themselves weaving in and out of the luxurious locks that only moments before he had been dying to touch. It was everything he had imagined, but it was in no way distracting him from what was happening. What was distracting him was the fact that Sam was nuzzling, kissing and nipping at that same side of his neck and not moving on. So, Blaine tightened his grip on Sam’s hair and tugged until Sam moved his lips to align with his. The kisses were immediately intense, passionate, steamy even. They were by far the best kisses of Blaine’s life.

He never wanted them to end. He desperately needed them to end.

Almost instinctively, Blaine used Sam’s hair to pull him away until they were staring each other in the eyes and trying to catch their breath. In that moment, Blaine realized what has happening. Sam had given him complete control over what would take place. They could go as slow or as fast as Blaine was ready for.

He decided to let go of Sam’s hair.

Sam immediately started to kiss his way down Blaine’s body. He took his time, finding every little spot that made Blaine writhe with pleasure. Blaine may not have been using his words but the sounds he made let Sam know when to mark a spot, literally, for future reference.

As Sam worked his way down his body, Blaine could feel sadness and regrets disappear.

The regret of leaving Dalton for Kurt. It wound up that he didn’t leave Dalton for Kurt. He left it for Sam, he just didn’t know it at the time.

The regret of how he treated Sam when he first came back.

The sadness of not going to Paris with Sebastian.

But mostly, both the sadness and regret of his relationship with Kurt. Kurt just didn’t matter anymore.

All of that brought him here, to this moment, where this beautiful man was not only so lovingly taking care of his emotional needs, he was giving him the most pleasure he had ever experienced. Then Blaine felt Sam pull off his sleep pants and briefs followed swiftly by the placing of his gorgeous lips on the spot he had been craving for Sam to find. While Sam’s hands found Blaine’s hips to hold him in place, Blaine’s hands found Sam’s hair once again. This time he wasn’t about to let go.

Blaine thought he let out the loudest moan of his life when he felt Sam pepper his overstrained cock with sweet, tender kisses, however, he needed so much more and quickly. He pulled Sam’s hair, directing him to come back up and stop teasing. Blaine corrected himself when Sam finally took the head of his cock into his mouth. That was the loudest moan he had let out in his life.

Sam may have been a novice, but it didn’t take the two of them long to find a rhythm then not much longer after that, Blaine realized that this was going to end much sooner than he wanted. He tried pulling Sam away, knowing that he was most likely not ready for what was about to happen. Sam not only didn’t follow Blaine’s directions this time, he became more intent on seeing things through to the end which rapidly resulted in not only the best orgasm Blaine had ever had, but also the best orgasm Sam had ever had as well.

Blaine tugged on Sam’s hair as Sam kissed his way back up until he found Blaine’s lips once again. After several long, loving kisses Blaine said only one thing.

“You are never cutting your hair.”

**Loathing**

Blaine’s day began perfectly as he woke up snuggled in Sam’s arms, then he realized that they had overslept and the cocoon of bliss was shattered.

Sam was going in early to McKinley to finish some paperwork on the football season. He needed to be back home early to oversee the construction due to Blaine spending the next two days (and nights-boo!) in Westerville for intensive Warbler practices. The Invitational was in a week and Blaine had not been kidding when he said that the boys and Unique were taking things seriously.

Sam did ask Blaine for a date Friday night. Blaine tried to object since Sam had asked the last time, but Sam insisted. He had a plan.

Not long after Sam left, Blaine received a text from Santana saying that she needed to see him and was on her way over. Not long after he received the text, Sebastian showed up.

“Bas, did Santana text you?”

“Yeah, she did. Any ideas what is so important?

“None.”

“Ok, guess we’ll wait” then Sebastian asked what he really wanted to know “So Killer, did you and Cap enjoy having the house to yourselves last night?”

“Shut up Bas.”

“Come on” Sebastian whined as he begged.

Santana walked in at that point but Blaine did put a smile on Sebastian’s face when he informed him that Sam would not be cutting his hair.

Sebastian really was happy for Sam and Blaine.

The guys turned their attention to an obviously agitated Santana.

“What’s wrong Tana? Is it Brit?” Sebastian asked her.

“No, I’m here in my formal capacity of Spunky’s manager. You’re here because you know the lawyers that got his songs copywritten.”

“First of all, Spunky?” but before she could answer Blaine understood the meaning “Oh my God! You can’t call me that!”

“I don’t get it” Sebastian was clearly in the dark, then he wasn’t “Is this from the request for his junk so he can be your baby daddy?” Santana nodded with a smile “Very impressive! And I’m never going to complain about Britt calling me Big Bird again.”

“Well, Cooper already calls him Squirt. Anyway, we have a problem. A Hummel problem.”

Blaine let a sigh and motioned them to take a seat. They were obviously going to be a while and he wanted this conversation over before Sam got home. He was already ready to punch Kurt.

“I had a talk with Rachel this morning” Santana started.

“Seriously?” Blaine asked her.

“Yes, now can you let me finish?” Both of the guys nodded so she continued “She was mortified at what Kurt said to me yesterday and believes Kurt is beginning to go off the deep end a little. She admitted that she and Kurt had been working together in what they called _Operation Blam!._ Hummel wants you back Spunk and Berry was after Sam.”

“Seriously? And don’t call me that.”

“Will you stop interrupting me? And get over it.”

“Fine!” Blaine gave up knowing at least for now he would lose “But only we six can know the true meaning. Kitty couldn’t keep it a secret from the other kids and Cooper can NEVER know. And if we ever do this together, you can never call me that in front of the kid.”

“Deal. Now, Kurt is totally out to get you back. For Rachel on the other hand, it was more of a missing Finn, being lonely and being horny kind of thing.”

“Se…” Blaine stopped himself.

“Now comes the part where I think I found my calling as a manager. When Hummel went to Dalton, and you sang quote/unquote his songs to him, he recorded them. And before you freak out, you should also know he gave them to Elliot. You are now free to freak out.”

As Blaine went to the kitchen to get items to clean up the coffee cup he had thrown across the room after Santana’s revelation (thankfully there was no actual coffee in the cup), Sebastian pulled out his phone “I’m calling Walter and getting that son-of-a bitch arrested! Those songs are fucking copywritten!”

“Hate to interrupt, but you might want me to finish first” Santana told him. Sebastian cancelled the call and when Blaine was back Santana finished “Hummel isn’t saying he wrote songs. He wants Blaine to have all the credit for writing them. He just doesn’t Blaine to sing them. Something about Blaine being a big star and he wouldn’t have to sit on a stool.”

Blaine groaned as he flopped down onto the sectional in frustration. He then explained the whole “sit on a stool” talk he and Kurt had at Dalton where Kurt had guaranteed him his jealousy of Blaine was under control. Obviously, that had been a lie.

“So now he thinks that he is going to help Killer become this big-shot song writer who will be rich and famous, but not publicly famous. Famous as in everyone wants to work with him. Un-fucking-believable!” then Sebastian realized what he said “Not that that couldn’t happen, it’s just his being involved is never going to happen.”

“I understood what you were saying Bas” Blaine reassured Sebastian. Even though the nature of their relationship had changed, it was clear that Sebastian’s need to protect Blaine from Kurt had never wavered.

“There’s two last things” Santana announced, causing Blaine to moan once again “the first one concerns Rachel. Last night she told Hummel that she was done with _Operation Blam!_ then this morning _BOOM!_. She not only got a call from NYADA saying that the head bitch wants a meeting with her next week to discuss her application to return to school, she got a call from her New York agent saying that she has been requested to audition for a new Broadway show, next week.”

“The Invitational is next Saturday” Blaine reminded them.

“She knows. She’s torn because she actually has become close to the kids and bringing back the New Directions is so important to her, but either NYADA or Broadway would get her back to New York which is where she belongs. That’s why, even with everything that happened yesterday, she called me. She can’t bring herself to leave those kids alone with Kurt.”

“What I don’t understand is the _AMAZING_ coincidence that both of these opportunities came up the day after Rachel had her fallout with Captain Delusional” Sebastian knew something else was going on.

“And both take her to New York during Invitational Week.” Blaine added.

“She would only be gone until Wednesday but even though her audition is that morning she can’t get a train back until later in the day.”

“You know what, she can come with me and Britt on the plane. And we plan to be back early Wednesday afternoon, so Rachel could be back for Wednesday Glee practice ” Sebastian surprisingly offered “Not trying to help the enemy B, just I can’t help but feel that Hummel is up to something.”

“Wait, my fiancée is going to New York with you next week and I didn’t know this?” Santana really had been surprised by what Sebastian said.

“Oops! Yeah, I asked her considering my father will be at two of the meetings for my trust. We all learned from recent events that she helps to calm me down. Cooper was going to come but he got that last minute appearance on Jimmy Kimmel and he really needed to take care of some things back in LA.”

“Makes sense” Blaine admitted then asked “What was the other thing Tana?”

“It’s Elliot. You going to be ok Bas?” Santana thought that Elliot might be a sensitive topic for him considering his boyfriend was the supposed love of Elliot’s life. Sebastian gave her a wink so she went on.

“I talked to him too and when Kurt first sent him the songs he didn’t know that Kurt didn’t have your permission to do so, Spunky. The problem is he really fell in love with the _Kurt is an Asshole_ song and so did Dani when Elliot let her hear Kurt’s recording. Again, not knowing he didn’t have permission.”

Blaine chuckled “That’s _I Wanted You More_ , but I am seriously adding _Kurt is an Asshole_ as a subtitle.”

“Ok Spunk, that makes what he told me so much clearer. Anyway, Nick Jonas has actually started his own production company and has signed the Nip/Slips. He and Dani have been working on songs but nothing has seemed right as a first single. They love the idea of _I Wanted You More_ as a second release.”

“Makes sense. You usually release a ballad second and I could hear that song as a male/female duet” Blaine told the others.

“Also, they want their first release to be a song they wrote but they keep hitting a wall. They thought maybe you could work with them. They would totally give you a song writer credit. The two of them just need something to give them a push and Elliot thinks you’re it. Right now he just doesn’t know how to approach you because of everything that has happened.”

“Ok, this is what we’re going to do” Santana and Sebastian were happy to see Blaine taking control of the situation “Santana, why don’t you and Britt work with Rachel to make sure Kurt isn’t left alone with the New Directions. Just remember, Mike and Jake will be there too. And, don’t worry, you’re not working against me and Kent. Number one, this is just an exhibition and number two, we are so going to kick their ass anyway. Then I need you to get me Elliot’s number. I’ll meet with him, but he has to know that Kurt can have nothing to do with this. Then if Elliot and I, and of course Dani, decide we want to work together then Tana maybe you could go to New York next week with Bas, Britt and possibly Rachel and meet with Walter. If Kurt is even in the fringes somewhere, I want some iron clad contracts.”

And then he added “God, I hate Kurt right now!”

**Lunatics**

“Mercedes will be here Sunday. Hopefully, Rachel will trust her enough to leave. I don’t even want to know how you got Rachel the audition, let alone convinced Carmen Tibideaux to ever talk to her again” then Kurt let his tears flow “I just can’t believe Rachel would betray me like that. You’re the only one that understands.”

“Oh, Porcelain, my sweet, shrill, fragile Gelfling. I just want to help you achieve your life's true purpose. I want to help you get Blaine back” Sue reassured Kurt “Just hang on and let me take care of things.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re going to say something about Loving, be kind. Remember it was my first time, kind of like Sam ;)
> 
> Blaine hears I Wanted You More (the Kurt is an Asshole song) as a male/female duet because it is sung by Lady Antebellum as basically a male/female duet. It was introduced here in Chapter 15: Two Songs for Kurt, Part I.
> 
> Rachel coming to her senses has been coming for a while. I don’t think my take on Rachel’s feelings for Sam (she missed Finn and was lonely and horny) was far off from canon.
> 
> Nick Jonas has actually started a recording company (along with Demi Lovato) and Chord was one of the first artists they signed.
> 
> Yes, my Walter is that Walter. I actually didn’t mind the character of Walter on Season 6. I thought his story of “coming out of the closet later in life” organically fit into the storyline (and wasn’t forced like Coach’s “transition”). I loved his speech to Kurt when he told him to “Go be lucky”, I just didn’t like that it sent him to Blaine.
> 
> I don’t know if I will use Walter in any capacity in my story as anything other than Blaine’s copy write lawyer, however, I did at least want to mention him.
> 
> Yup, Sue’s here! If you think about it she should be considering certain events that are about to happen if I am even close to following canon.
> 
> By the way, spunk is a (not often used) slang term for semen.


	25. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of conversations takes place between different people as the Musketeers and their friends attempt to take care of one of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set-up in a completely different manner than previous ones. The first two-thirds of the chapter are conversations that either introduce something, give more details about something, remind the reader about something or allows me the chance to bitch about a part of canon not in Season 6. The last third of the chapter will be set-up in the normal manner. Hope I don’t lose you.
> 
> Warning! This chapter is rated M for talk of past child molestation and the death of a child (non-canon)  
> Not a fun and fluffy chapter, but for reasons.

**Thursday: Brittany and Sam, Blam House**

“Sammy” Brittany called out upon arriving, but saw that he was on his phone.

“Supe! Supe! She’s going to be ok. Yeah, we’ll take care of her. Britt’s here. I’ll call you back” Sam hung up with his cousin and then addressed his guest “I take it Bas called you.”

“Yes, he did. Sam, I had never heard him that mad before. I can’t believe Kitty’s parents kicked her out. Did Clark know why?”

Sam lowered his eyes and shook his head in disgust, not ignorance. He knew why, but was hard to say because it reminded him of a time he was personally ashamed of. “You know how Kitty wants to go to Ohio State and become a counselor for girls who had the same thing happen to them as she did when she was in 6th grade?”

“Yes”

“She got her acceptance letter today, but her parents told her she had to go to some religious college. Guess they are still trying to “fix” her. Anyway, she told them she wouldn’t go, and they said that she was never going to be more than a whore and that while they would financially support her until she turned 18, because it was the law, but she could no longer live in their house” Sam’s voice could not hide his outrage “I can’t believe that to this day her parents believe that fucking molester and his family and not their own daughter!”

Brittany knew Sam was upset for Kitty, but she knew something else was going on as well “Sammy, Clark and BB are not going to let anything happen to Kitty and my parents already said she could live with them. Now, Sam, you have to forgive yourself for those things you said to Ryder back in high school.”

“Never going to happen Britt. To this day I can’t believe I said those things to him.”

**Thursday: Blaine and Elliot, The Lima Bean**

“Blaine, these songs are incredible” Elliot was just glad that Blaine had agreed to meet with him.

“Thanks, but those are my only rock songs. I usually write pop with a touch of country, thanks to Sam. Do you still think I can help?” Right then Blaine’s phone rang. It was Kent telling him that Leadership had voted to perform _Sing_ for the Invitational and that Sebastian was with a lawyer helping the Pierces get at least temporary guardianship of Kitty.

When Blaine’s call ended, Elliot took a big breath and asked “Was that Mick…I mean Kent? Is he ok? I know I have no right to ask but…”

“No, it’s alright. You remember Kitty, right?”

Elliot laughed “Oh yeah! My shin still has the bruise.”

“Well, she has some stuff going on right now and Kent is really worried about her. They have an extremely close relationship even though they’ve known each other for two months. They just sort of immediately gravitated to each other.”

“I’m not surprised. She probably reminds him a lot of Sissy” Elliot told Blaine.

“Who’s Sissy?”

“You don’t..?” Elliot knew he had probably overstepped, but he couldn’t take it back now “Sissy was Kent’s little sister. She died when she was 8 from Leukemia and she if she lived she would have been about Kitty’s age.”

Blaine was surprised that he had never been told about Sissy, but what Elliot had said explained a lot “Thank you, Elliot. That really helps” Blaine had forgotten how much he genuinely liked Elliot, but he decided it was a good idea to get the conversation back to music “Now, do you have any idea what Dani is thinking about for your debut song?”

“Ok first, you need to keep this song you wrote for Santana away from Dani. She would want it immediately and would pester the shit out of you until you let her record it. Now this song” Elliot held the sheet music to his chest “I want this song. I want it so bad. Please, please, please!”

Blaine laughed “Who’s going to pester me? You know, it’s really funny that you want that song. You played a big part in it.”

“Seriously?”

“The day I came to your apartment, yelling at you.”

“Oh, Glitter-rock Vampire Day! I love that name! I actually performed under it a couple of times.”

“That’s the day. When I left you, I went back to NYADA and wrote that song in my missing six hours.”

“When you told Kurt you took the boat to the Statue of Liberty?”

“Yeah, goes to show you how screwed up our relationship was even back then.”

Elliot looked at the lyrics again “I remember that fight between the two of you. You moved out to save your relationship. _Whataya Ya Want_ _from Me_ makes sense in that context. Although I am pretty surprised about the title. You, now, totally see it. Bow-tie wearing, gelled-hair boyfriend of Kurt Hummel, not so much.”

“True. Now, do you feel any of the others could work as a duet? I just want a starting point so I can put down ideas before Dani gets here. But just so you are aware, most of my songs come from me being in a not-so-good place and right now I’m in a really good place.”

“I’m really happy for you Blaine, even if others aren’t” Blaine gave him a smile and an eye roll at the same time.

Elliot slid a sheet back over to Blaine “If we could come up with something like this, that would be perfect. But I have to ask, is this another _Kurt is an Asshole_ song?”

Blaine sighed “No, I’m the Asshole in that one.”

**Friday: Santana and Rachel and later Jake, McKinley**

Rachel came out from behind the desk that was in the office she was using “I still can’t believe Sebastian offered to take me with you guys to New York next week. He’s really not the guy he was in high school, is he?”

Santana let out a snort “Oh, he can be. But most of the time, no. He’s a really great guy.” After hearing a crash from the choir room, Santana shook her head in disbelief “Is Hummel seriously trying to micromanage Mike’s choreography?”

“Aarrrggg!” Rachel moaned and flung her arms in frustration “I know this sounds bad but I’m happy Mercedes is coming so she can wrangle Kurt’s crazy for a while. Plus, I feel the kids will be in good hands with her and Mike.”

“Don’t forget Jake. Did you hear that Sp..(oops!) Blaine got an emergency substitute teacher license so he could be Jake’s tutor while he’s here with Mike?”

“No. I thought Mike was his mentor?”

“Dance mentor, yes” Santana told her “But Blaine will make sure he keeps his school work up. Where is he by the way?”

“Here” Jake let them know as he came into the office “I was checking on Kitty.”

“How is she?” Rachel asked “I’ve been worried since I heard what happened, but I didn’t know how she would feel about seeing me after she quit Glee.”

Santana almost felt sorry for Rachel, being the one caught in the fall out from what Kurt had done “Rach, I think she’d like it if you checked on her. Now, little Puckerman, how is our girl?”

“She’s doing as well as can be expected. Ryder’s the one that keeps losing his shit. But Kent and Sebastian are bringing Unique and Marley from Westerville and the five of us are having a sleep over just like when we all went here. Hopefully that helps. Oh Rachel, we’re taking Kitty, well Sebastian is giving us money to take Kitty shopping tomorrow since they really didn’t let her take anything with her. I won’t be at the Bar Mitzvah.”

“What Bar Mitzvah? Or is this some secret code word for something to do with the Invitational?”

“I wish. We’ve been roped into performing at the Superintendent’s nephew’s Bar Mitzvah. I’m trying to sell it to the kids as a practice run.”

Another crash was heard from the choir room, as well as what Santana assumed was Chinese profanities, so the three went to see what was happening.

**Friday: Sebastian and Kent, Dalton**

“Kent…”

“Seb, don’t _Kent_ me. I have every right to be pissed! First Princess and now this bull shit!”

Sebastian reached out and grabbed Kent’s arm “Take a breath. Your aunt called you because you’re the calm one. Remember?”

“Sam is going to pissed when I tell him that his father showed up at his mom’s work today. You need to find his truck keys and hide them so when I’m done telling him he doesn’t immediately take off for Kentucky. Do you think we should call Blaine and give him a warning?”

Sebastian walked around Kent’s desk and pulled him into a hug to alleviate some of the stress “B and Cap have a date tonight. Unless you get more news, we can tell Cap in the morning. Now let’s go pick up the girls. Wow! That’s not a sentence I ever thought I’d be saying on a Friday night.”

Kent let out a sigh, relaxing a bit in his boyfriend’s arms “Speaking of girls, did you really get Santana and Brittany appointments at Kleinfelds for when y’all are in New York?”

“Yes, I did, but it’s a surprise. I’m bringing Quinn and Tina in, and maybe Berry can go if Santana hasn’t killed her by then. I refuse to sit there and be the stereotypical Gay BFF even though my taste is impeccable.”

Kent snickered and then gave Sebastian a soft peck on the lips before bringing their foreheads together “Thank You. You’re getting really good at making me feel better.”

“Anytime Superman. Anytime.”

**Friday: Blaine and Sam, Date Night**

Blaine arrived home to a text from Sam telling him to go around the house and come in through the studio door. The thought of clomping around to the back of the house in the dark wasn’t appealing, but Blaine did it.

Blaine opened the beautiful oak door with the stained-glass window, he really loved that door, to something even more beautiful. Sam was standing in the middle of the dark, empty basement. Well, dark and empty except for at least 100 candles lighting the space.

“Sam”

“I thought we’d have our date here” Sam was looking particularly proud of himself “No chances of interruptions this way. Wait right there!”

Sam went into what would soon be a bedroom and in three trips brought out a few blankets, 20 various sized pillows, a basket of finger foods and wine and his guitar. Once everything was in place, it was nothing other than perfect.

“This is wonderful Sam” Blaine told his boyfriend “What made you think of this?”

“I just wanted to a date with only you and me. Every time we’ve tried to go out, Kurt somehow shows up. And then when we tried to date at home, someone has always needed us. It’s actually funny that we have to hide our dates now that everyone knows we’re dating.”

“So we’re not in the closet, but we are in the basement?” Blaine smiled as he drank his wine. Then he laughed when Sam gave him an enthusiastic “Exactly!”

About an hour later, after finishing the wine, and most of the food, Sam put their empty glasses off to the side and got his guitar.

“Are you going to sing me a song?”

“I am. I didn’t write it, but it is written by my favorite song writer not named Blaine Anderson” that comment made Blaine smile even wider “Blaine, that night we spent together was the best night of my life. Being with you like that. Loving you like that. It was better than I ever imagined and I want so many more nights like that.”

“Me too” Blaine managed to eek out.

“Now, I don’t quite know how to say this part so I may screw it up a couple of times” Blaine went to assure him, but Sam held up his hand “No, B let me get through this. While what we shared the other night was magical, I want more. I want all of you. But I don’t want it to be rushed, or with my cousin in the next room or when we have electricians coming in the morning, like tomorrow. For our first time, I want to take my time and make love to you. But I also want to wake up with you and your bed-head curl/scruff combo that I find so incredibly sexy. And then I want to spend the entire day together, hopefully in bed.”

Blaine was nodding non-stop, as Sam continued “Just you and me. Nowhere to go. No one to see. I mean I don’t want to _schedule_ sex, but do you understand what I am trying to say?”

“Next Saturday after the Invitational!” Blaine practically yelled “We go to whatever celebratory/consolation dinner your cousin has for the boys and then we come right back here. I don’t think we have a Bruch scheduled here for Sunday but if we do it is so cancelled!” Blaine realized he sounded somewhat desperate, and he didn’t care, but he did calm down to ask “Is that ok?”

“Perfect” Sam didn’t say anything else. He just started to play.

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart_  
_Without saying a word you can light up the dark_  
_Try as I may I could never explain_  
_What I hear when you don't say a thing_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_  
_There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me_  
_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_  
_You say it best when you say nothing at all_

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud_  
_But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd_  
_Old Mr. Webster could never define_  
_What's being said between your heart and mine_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_  
_There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me_  
_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_  
_You say it best when you say nothing at all_

Sam put his guitar off to the side and grabbed a napkin from the food basket. Blaine laughed as Sam tenderly wiped away his tears. He was just so happy.

But Sam wasn’t finished.

Sam put down the napkin and then once again took Blaine’s hands in his “Blaine, I have loved you as a friend. I have loved you as a brother. I have loved you as Nightbird. I have loved you as the better half of Blam. But from this point on, I just love you.”

Blaine leaped into Sam’s arms and kept repeating “I love you. I love you. I love you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam & Britt: When I determined that I was going to use Kitty’s molestation as a catalyst to her story with Kent, I knew that I was going to bring up what Sam (and Artie) said to Ryder (Episode 4x20 Lights Out). I have no words for not only what was said, but that Sam had been the one that said it. MAYBE Sam of Season 2 (with Puck and the other guys in the locker room) but “Blam” Sam would not have said it (My opinion).
> 
> Blaine & Elliot: Yes, Adam Lambert sang Whataya Ya Want from Me. I couldn’t resist, plus the song works into the event that the two discussed. 
> 
> Santana & Rachel: Yes, the Bar Mitzva is out of sequence with canon. 
> 
> Sebastian & Kent: Sam’s dad appearing will be an issue.  
> Kleinfelds is a VERY high-end bridal shop in Manhattan and is the setting for the television show Say Yes to the Dress.  
> The Brittana bridal fashion show was attended by Rachel, Tina and Mercedes. So again, WTF? Where was Quinn? So again, I fixed it. I did not exclude Mercedes on purpose, the storyline needs her to be in Lima.
> 
> Blaine & Sam: When You Say Nothing at All worked here after the Blam night together, when they just communicated with the use of Sam’s hair. The songwriter (Sam’s favorite not named Blaine Anderson) is Paul Overstreet. Chord’s dad. Honest, and I had no idea when I chose the song.
> 
> When You Say Nothing at All: Overstreet, Paul; Schlitz, Donald 1988
> 
> I have purposefully made Sam the “big romantic gesture” guy. In canon (MY OPINION) Blaine was always making the gestures and got nothing in return. Sam always appeared to be a big romantic, but never really had someone to lavish attention on (I’ll be kind and say there was always timing issues, not who he was with issues). Now Sam can be the big romantic and Blaine can feel loved. See, fixed :)  
>   
> Update: I have already fallen behind where I want to be before my “hiatus”. I am trying not to just cram things in so I can get to my goal, but I keep finding places that I have (thus falling behind due to rewrites). Please let me know if the story begins to seem forced.


	26. More Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More conversations take place as Blaine enlists the assistance of others to help Santana with a huge disappointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the part where I state that canon dialogue was used in this chapter and that I do not own or am I affiliated with anything Glee. This chapter has a greater amount of that dialogue than usual (except maybe the Brittana proposal). I have said from the beginning, the dialogue wasn’t necessarily bad, it was just used incorrectly.
> 
> Warning! In this chapter I portray an (often beloved) original canon character in an Unfriendly manner. I’m not talking about Kurt, that should be a given by now and I’m not saying who here because that would be a spoiler. I will explain my reasoning in the end notes and as always it is just my opinion. Please, no comments on “How could you do this?”
> 
> There are a lot of end notes. Please read.

**Monday: Rachel and Others**

Rachel was backstage, waiting for her name to be called. It had already been an interesting day, what with flying in a private jet and going back to NYADA for the first time in over a year. She still couldn’t believe that Carmen Tibideaux had agreed to her return to school.

Deciding on an audition song had been excruciating. She had thought of doing _Don’t Stop_ _Believing_ , but that was what she had done for Funny Girl and the last thing she needed was memories of that mess.

So what she did was talk to the person she had trusted the last time, Finn, and he sent her Sam. He basically told her what Finn had when she auditioned for Fannie. Listen to her heart.

“Rachel Berry”

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile_  
_I get a notion from the look in your eyes_  
_Yeah, You built a love but that love falls apart_  
_Your little piece of heaven turns to dark_

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you_

Rachel was in a zone, but not so much that she didn’t notice movement behind a curtain in her peripheral vision. If that was Santana singing _Don’t Rain on My Parade_ again, she was going to… actually she didn’t know. But it would be bad!

It wasn’t Santana. It was… Jesse St. James? And he was joining her?

(Jesse) _Listen to your heart, There's nothing else you can do_

(Both) _I don't know where you're going, And I don't know why_  
(Rachel) _But listen to your heart_  
(Jesse) _Listen to your heart_  
(Both) _Before You tell him good-bye!_

Of course, they turned the song into a spectacular duet. A lot of crap had happened between the two of them over the years, but they always sounded amazing together.

“Jesse St. James. What are you doing here?”

“Well, I heard you were auditioning for a role opposite one of Broadway's hottest actors, and I thought I’d check you out.”

“Wait, how did you know that?”

“Because I'm the hot actor that you would play opposite of.”

“You're playing Tino?”

“Yeah, and the producers have spent a month trying the cast an actress for the role of Segovia Shade. I told them that she was auditioning today. Her name is Rachel Berry.”

“Jesse, I really appreciate you doing that for me, but I just don’t know yet. Now that this is done, I have to focus on _Operation True Family_ and then the Invitational and _THEN_ I promise that I will concentrate on what I am doing with my future.”

“Rachel, you and I both know that you belong on Broadway. You need to get your ass back to New York. Now can I help you with _Operation True Family_ or the Invitational, whatever they are? I’m headed back to Ohio to see a friend and help my mom around the house for a couple of days. She’s getting a tummy tuck and a little eye work done.”

Rachel smiled and asked “Do you have a leather jacket?”

**Monday: Sam and Mercedes, McKinley**

_Why do birds suddenly appear, evertime you are near_  
_Just like me_  
_They long to be_  
_Close to you_

"That was beautiful, Sam, but isn't that song a little romantic to be singing to your friend?” Mercedes asked him in a somewhat flirtatious manner.

“Um, I was thinking of Blaine and we're not just friends. Plus, I heard you were dating a Christian rock guy who was also saving himself for marriage.”

“We broke up months ago, Sam.”

“I’m sorry” Sam told her “I didn’t know.”

“It was for the best. Evidently, he thought saving himself for marriage meant always using a condom when having sex with four or five different women a night. But you've been dating people, right? I mean, you're going out. I heard that you had a date with Rachel.”

“Are you serious?” Sam was offended. She had to be listening to Kurt “Blaine is my boyfriend. I am hopelessly in love with him. I’m pretty sure he’s the love of my life. Be sure to let Kurt know that, will you?” The more he thought about what she said the angrier he became, so he left before saying anything else.

“Oh”

Mercedes was stunned. She had heard about Sam and Blaine but Kurt had assured her that it was just a stunt and that he and Blaine were finding their way back to each other.

Was she too late? After what had happened with the Christian-rock guy, Mercedes had reevaluated her relationships with men and kept coming back to one person.

Sam.

She needed to find Kurt.

**Monday: Blaine and Kent, Dalton**

“Did Santana’s grandmother really tell her that she loved her, but she didn't love her _sin_ after Santana practically begged her to come to the wedding?” Kent could not hide his disdain for the woman he had never met “You know, the New York Times said that half of the increase in support of gay marriage is due to generational turnover. That's what smart people call "crazy uptight bitches dying”.”

“You have been hanging around Bas way too much my friend” Blaine informed him “I was around when Tana came out, so I can believe it. What I can’t believe is that I’m trying to put together another operation, especially now. Last time I tried something like this, it was a huge disaster! Well, not the plan, but the aftermath.”

“You have a much different relationship with her now, Blaine. Besides, your song is unbelievable.”

“And it’s not a problem that I’m working with Elliot on this?”

“No, in fact, it’s about time I man up and talk to him.”

“Tell you what _. I’ll_ talk to Elliot for you and _YOU_ call Kurt for me.” Blaine suggested.

That almost sent Kent into hysterics “Not a chance buddy. Not a chance.”

**Monday: Kurt and Mercedes, McKinley**

“He said that he was pretty sure that Blaine is the love of his life, Kurt” Mercedes stated as she reported her conversation with Sam to her friend “It doesn’t sound like a stunt.”

“Let me make a few things clear” Kurt was noticeably agitated by what he had heard “ _I_ am the love of Blaine’s life. Even if Sam does, for some reason, think he’s in love with Blaine, it doesn’t matter. Sam’s not gay and Blaine loves me."

“You sound awfully sure.”

“I am” Kurt’s mood suddenly changing to one more positive “Ok, I’m going to tell you something, but you can’t tell anyone else. Especially not that traitor Rachel.” Kurt held up his pinky, and even though Mercedes thought that was a little weird, she joined her pinky with his and shook.

“The other day Elliot met with Blaine. They’re going to be working on a song together.”

“Ok, but what does that have to do with Sam and Blaine or even you and Blaine?”

“I’m getting there” Kurt’s tone had changed again. Now he was almost giddy “Last night I heard Elliot singing what had to be one of the songs Blaine wrote for me.” Then Kurt began to sing.

_Just don't give up_  
_I'm workin' it out_  
_Please don't give in_  
_I won't let you down_

“Don’t you understand Mercedes? Blaine doesn’t want me to give up on getting him back. Why else would he have given that particular song to Elliot?”

“Kurt, I don’t know.”

Before Kurt could answer her his phone went off “Oh My Lady GaGa! It’s Blaine!”

**Monday: Blaine and Kurt, phone**

“Hi Blaine” Kurt was attempting to sound aloof and sexy, but was actually a little higher-pitched than usual.

“Hi Kurt. Um, Elliot did tell you I would be calling, right?”

“Oh yes, he said that you needed a favor.”

Blaine took in a breath. It was now or never “Yes, I do. Ok, a few of us are planning a surprise for Santana and we need McKinley’s auditorium Friday afternoon. We’ll be sure it’s set up for the Invitational once we’re finished. I heard you are close with Sue these days and I am asking that you talk to her and get permission for us to use it. You owe Santana at least that much after the shit you said to her after her proposal.”

Kurt tried to think fast. How did Blaine know about his friendship with Sue? Rachel!

“Well, I wouldn’t say Sue and I are close, but I could try to talk to her.”

“Thanks Kurt” Blaine was surprised it had been that easy.

“But I’m going to need something in return.” Blaine smacked his hand to his forehead. He should have known.

“So, blackmailing me again Kurt?”

Oops! Kurt realized he had screwed up “No, no, nothing like that. It’s just whatever you are doing I want to be part of it. You’re right. I did say some awful things after the proposal. I just want a chance to make it up to her.” That was a good save. Sue would have been proud of him.

Blaine knew he had no other choice “Fine. If you can get Sue to say yes, I will find a spot for you. _BUT_ , it will be small. Now, is Mercedes there? I need to talk to her about this too.”

**Monday: Elliot and Kent, Lima Bean**

Elliot walked into the coffee house and immediately saw who he was there to meet. Kent was on the phone and as he approached the table it was easy to figure out who he was talking to.

“I’m going to be fine Seb. You have fun with the girls. Bye.” After Kent ended his call he noticed that Elliot had arrived “Hi Ellie.”

“Hi Micky.” Elliot sat in the chair across from his former fiancée “Thanks for calling and meeting me. Blaine said you stay at Dalton during the week.”

“Yeah, I haven’t been able to even look for a place yet. Hell, it took me almost two months to find my truck.”

After that the two settled into silence, neither knowing what to say. Kent had hoped the meeting would be uncomfortable, but it wasn’t.

Finally, Elliot shrugged his shoulder and attempted to break the ice by saying “I’m sorry”

“I’m sorry too”

“Why? I’m the one that didn’t stay.”

“But, I’m the one that left”

The silence came back until once again Elliot broke it “I still love you Micky”

“I still love you too, Ellie” Kent admitted “But, I’m in love with Sebastian.”

**Tuesday: Sebastian, Brittany, Santana and Rachel, New York**

“You know Bas, I always thought that if I was ever blindfolded and riding around in the back of a limo it would mean I was being sold as a sex slave.”

“How do you know that’s not the case?” Rachel asked.

Sebastian began to laugh “Damn Berry! Now that we’ve freed you from Hummel, you’re not so bad.”

“You’re not so bad yourself. And thanks for offering Jesse a ride on our flight home in the morning.”

“Absolutely no problem. I owed him one.”

A few minutes later the limo stopped and Sebastian and Rachel helped Santana and Brittany out to the sidewalk.

“On the count of three remove the blindfolds” Sebastian instructed and then Rachel joined in counting “1...2...3!"Both of them had their phones ready to take pictures of the couple when they realized what was happening. To say they were surprised was an understatement.

“Kleinfelds!” Brittany squealed and then jumped into Sebastian’s arms “This was my dream. How did you know?”

“Britt, we have probably watched Say Yes to the Dress together at least a hundred times. It wasn’t hard to figure out. Now, I also remember how you have this thing about seeing Santana’s dress before the wedding, so you each have your own consultant to work with.”

“We said no gifts!” Santana wasn’t necessarily as happy as her future wife.

“This is not a gift” Sebastian and they guys had worked hard on how to get around that rule “You told us that we were required, your word, to help with wedding planning and you can’t plan your wedding without dresses.”

"Damn it." Santana knew she had been defeated by her own words.

“Ok, I’m going to go to my meeting while you have your fun. Rachel has the number to the limo company. Just call them 20 minutes before you're ready to leave. The store has my credit card. Oh, and I arranged some extra help for you, they're inside waiting." Not only had Sebastian flown in Quinn and Tina, he had also flown in the girls’ moms after Blaine explained how much trouble he would be in if he didn’t at least ask.

Brittany pulled Sebastian over to speak to him alone “Sebastian Smythe, I came here to go to that meeting with you.”

“Actually, no you didn’t Sweetie. This was always my diabolical plan.”

“But your dad is going to be there.”

“Brittany, I would never put you in the same room with that man. However, I’m going to warn you that after dealing with him, I'll probably need you to stroke my hair later."

“Deal!”

**Tuesday: Sebastian, one hour later**

“Hello, Father”

**Tuesday: Sam, Blam House**

“Blaine, there is absolutely no difference between Sahara Sand and A Touch of Beige” Sam loved Blaine, he really did, but this was the fourth call that day about paint colors for the new bathroom. Sam couldn’t wait for the basement construction to be finished, then he would have time to finish his surprise for Blaine before he started his new job in January.

“Yes, yes, alright. I’ll just put a sample area of each on the wall so that you can see them when you get home from Dalton" Sam let out a sigh and was glad Blaine wasn't there to see his frustration. Someday he would have to learn how to tell Blaine "no". Today was not that day "Of course it's not a problem. It will only put us one more day behind schedule if we don’t get the painting done today. Ok, yes, I love you too. Bye.”

When Sam ended his call, he was surprised to hear movement behind him. He had thought all of the construction guys had left for the day.

It wasn’t a construction guy.

“What the fuck are you doing in my house!”

“Samuel, is that any way to speak to your father?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rachel & Others: Listen to Your Heart: GESSLE, PER HAKAN; PERSSON, MATS 1988
> 
> With my explanation of Rachel’s feelings for Sam as her missing Finn, I thought when Sam and Rachel talked again it should be back at the Jersey.
> 
> Sam & Mercedes: Close to You: Bacharach, Burt; David, Hal 1970
> 
> I have tried to explain my storyline “rewrites” and I hope that gives readers “Yeah, I can see that” moments. This time I don’t care (no offense). I just wanted for once to have Mercedes be in love with Sam and Sam to say “not happening”. Only he isn’t going to lead her on for months.
> 
> Blaine & Kent: I thought the relationship between Santana and her grandmother, though infuriating, was realistic. I couldn’t find a place in the timeline to address the entire scene between them, so I am going to address the fallout. I also wanted to tie Blaine into this. They are now like brother and sister (I wanted to justify him walking her down the aisle) but how she treated him (and Kurt) during her coming out has not been completely dealt with. 
> 
> Kurt & Mercedes: Whataya Want from Me: Martin, Max; Moore, Alecia; Schuster, Johan 2008 
> 
> One chapter after the surprise that Paul Overstreet (Chord’s Dad) wrote When You Say Nothing at All, I find out that Alecia Moore (AKA Pink) was one of the writers of Whataya Want from Me. Awesome!
> 
> Blaine & Kurt: Just a reminder, I was never doing the “hypnotizing” storyline (especially not with Sam). However, that doesn’t mean that Sue isn’t trying to influence certain situations.
> 
> Kent & Elliot: They couldn’t avoid each other forever. This relationship may feel like ‘why do we care’ but it will be huge in how the “Blaine once loved Kurt, and once really really liked Sebastian, but now loves Sam” story plays out in later chapters.
> 
> Sebastian & Brittany: In Chapter 4: What They’re Hiding, we, well you, found out that when Brittany went to Paris to find Sebastian and then helped him detox, she learned that stroking his hair helped calm him down.
> 
> Sebastian owed Jesse a favor for performing the duet with Blaine at Ham4Ham (the video of this is the one that went viral) in Chapter 7: Arts in Schools.
> 
> Sebastian & Sam: The next chapter is completely these two dealing with their fathers. For Sebastian, meeting with his father will influence what he will be doing with his money besides “taking care of family”. Sam’s father arriving in Lima will have Sam question things about himself, even his relationship with Blaine.
> 
> You know who, sorry for no Blam in this chapter other than the short phone call.


	27. Fathers and Sons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Sam confront their pasts, but at what cost to their futures? For Sebastian, meeting with his father will cement what is truly important to him and help him let go of the past. Sam’s father arriving in Lima will have Sam question things about himself, even his relationship with Blaine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Homophobic language used.
> 
> Warning! This chapter will be MUCH darker than any previous chapter (and most likely future chapters), but these conversations are necessary. You’re going to have to trust me on this one.

**Sebastian**

“Hello Father”

“Sebastian, you’re looking well.”

“I’m doing very well actually.”

“Ah, so you are enjoying being a homeless, unemployed college dropout.”

“That didn’t take long.” Sebastian had hoped that things wouldn’t go this way. For some reason he had hoped that _his dad_ would be the one to show up, not _his father_ “And you must be enjoying being a pompous, elitist prick since you have been doing it for quite a while now.”

Mr. James, Sebastian’s lawyer, had seen how conversations between Sebastian and his father had turned into no-holds-barred shouting matches, so he thought it best to cut them off “Gentlemen, let’s focus on why we are all here today. Since it was Xavier Smythe that called for this meeting, I have to think that it has something to do with the fact that Sebastian turns 21 in six months and not only receives the second part of inheritance, he receives complete control of the money.” 

Mr. Brown, Xavier’s primary attorney (he had five with him), a man that had once been a mentor to Sebastian, took two files from one of the junior partners and slid the first across the table “My client has decided to no longer contest the portion of his father’s will that stipulates Sebastian gives money to what he deems to be deserving causes.”

Sebastian stared at his lawyer. This was a surprising development, however, he felt a “but” coming.

“But, we will be seeking enforcement of the _Take Care of the Family_ clause” he then slid the second file across the table “Here is my client’s proposal. If Sebastian agrees to meet our terms, my client will agree, as will the rest of the family, to attempt no further litigation.”

Sebastian picked up the file before Mr. James could reach it. Upon looking at the demands he became even more disgusted with the situation “You are telling me that 27 people need 3.2 _billion_ dollars to be quote/unquote taken care of.”

“In the manner of which they are accustomed to, yes.”

Sebastian looked at file again “Eighteen of these names are from mom’s side of the family. I’m pretty sure they were not who grandfather was talking about in his will.”

“They are still your family” the elder Smythe defended

“Yeah, but so are your three other kids from your two mistresses. Oh wait, there’s four now. Congratulations.” Sebastian retorted.

“Listen here you ungrateful…” but before the insults could really start to fly, the conference room door flew open.

“Hey, listen here asshole, you don’t talk to him like that!”

“Cooper!” Sebastian wasn’t expecting that change of events, but stood up and hugged his “big brother” “You’re supposed to be in LA.”

“I was until Blaine told me the true nature of this meeting. You should have told me Sebastian.”

Sebastian’s father interrupted them “Who’s that? You’re latest fuck?”

Cooper was going to say something, but Sebastian gave him an extra squeeze and then whispered “Have a seat. I’ve got this!”

Cooper nodded and then sat in the chair next to Sebastian. Sebastian picked up the messenger bag he brought with him and dropped it on the table. He reached in and pulled out a stack of files of his own.

When he walked in, he hadn’t known if he would be able to do what he was about to do. He had no doubt now.

“No father, Cooper is not my latest fuck. _He_ is my family. You see, I have found my true family. They are the strongest, kindest and most loving people on the planet and they are determining where this money goes. Not you!”

“So those money grabbing…”

“I’m not finished!” Sebastian had never seen his father back down before. It almost threw him off, almost “They are determining where the money is going because their stories are now my stories. They are stories of people overcoming horrific events in their lives and most of accomplished this _DESPITE_ their biological families, not because of them. It is because of them that I now see the overwhelming task grandfather trusted me with as a privilege and not a curse.”

Cooper reached over and squeezed Sebastian’s hand. He was watching the boy he had come to love as a little brother become a man “The money will be supporting bullying prevention in schools and cyberbullying, the prevention of any type of hate crimes , LGBTQ rights, Arts education in schools, mental health issues, homelessness, childhood Leukemia research, and childhood molestation with an emphasis on not only prevention but counseling for victims and families.”

Sebastian then took the list of family members his father had given him and started circling names. When finished, he grabbed his top file and set them both down in front of his lawyer “The names I circled, please set their children up with education funds like the ones I want set up for the names in this file.”

“There is also a plan in there for my half-siblings. I can’t trust that you father will continue their care, especially if, god forgive them, they choose to defy you.”

“Everyone else can kiss my ass. I’m not their ATM.”

Both his father and his father’s attorney were about to say something, but once again Sebastian wasn’t done and handed all (but one) of his files to his lawyer “The people in _those_ files are my family and there are instructions of how I want them taken care of.”

“Seb…”

“Oh wait!” Sebastian stood up and tossed the last file over toward his father “That file is a copy, and not the only copy, of every dirty secret you, mother and every uncircled name on that list have. You and everyone else will now and forever more leave me and the people I love alone!” Then he added for his father’s attorney “Mr. Brown, I threw in a couple of things just for you, you know, to help him remember.”

Sebastian knew he needed to end the meeting and get out of there. What he had just done, the blackmail, made him sick. I made him no better than his father. Or Hummel. But no one was ever going to hurt the people he loved again if he had anything to say about it.

“But Sebastian, I’m your dad!”

Looking directly at his father, Sebastian said, with absolutely no emotion “When I was 15, my dad died on Christmas Day. I don’t know who the fuck you are.” Then he gathered his things and left without another word.

After Sebastian left, Cooper gave the others in the room his biggest “commercial” smile and two thumbs up and ran to catch up with Sebastian at the elevators. Once they were in Cooper pulled him into a hug and told Sebastian exactly what he needed to hear.

“I am so proud of you”. 

**Sam**

_“What the fuck are you doing in my house!”_

_“Samuel, is that any way to speak to your father?”_

“Why are you here?” Kent had told Sam about his dad showing up at his mom’s work last week, but actually seeing his father again had a more profound effect on Sam than he would have guessed.

Dwight Evans walked around the basement, taking in all that was happening in the space “I heard you have done well for yourself. What was it, oh yeah, “Hottest assistant football coach in Ohio.” And you got some other big job building a football stadium. Impressive. I brought you this.”

He pulled a gift out of his coat pocket and handed it to Sam. When Sam opened it he found a framed picture of the two of them outside the house in Kentucky. Finn had taken the picture right before he came back to Ohio.

“Thank you” Sam said, watching his father closely as the man had found his way over to Blaine’s recording equipment “But you still haven’t explained what you’re doing here. And how did you know all of that about me? Did mom tell you?”

“I have my ways, but just so you know the threat you gave your mother was unnecessary. She wasn’t about to give up any information since you told her that you would take away her money if she talked to me.”

“What are you even talking about?” Sam was becoming more and more uneasy as his father talked.

“Come on Sammy boy, I know you have a sugar daddy. I mean how else would you have been able to have the life you have? I also know that you are giving your mom money every month, and that you told her if she talked to me, you would take away her support. Great way to treat your mother, son.”

“Ok, first of all, that’s Blaine equipment, so get away from there.” Dwight held up his hands as if in defeat and started back toward Sam.

“I never told mom that her support would stop if she talked to you. She didn’t want to take the money so I told her that if she took you back the support would stop because that would have to  mean that your lazy ass finally found a job and could support your family. Can you just tell me what you want? I have a bathroom to paint.”

Dwight folded his arms against his chest and stared at Sam like he was thinking about how to say what he needed to say. Evidently he decided honesty was the best policy “Fine! I need money. $100,000.”

Sam couldn’t help but let his jaw drop in disbelief. Did he really just say that? “Why the fuck do you need $100,000?! And where the fuck do you think I would get $100,000?! And if I had $100,000, why the fuck do you think I would give it to _YOU?_ ”

“I have a chance to buy into a real estate group building mini-malls. I can be my own boss. And you can’t tell me that you either don’t have the money or don’t have a way to get the money. All the electronics in that room over there is worth at least a quarter mill, and I’m sure all of this other shit is worth about the same.”

“Go to hell! I told you those belonged to Blaine! And the rest of this is none of your business!”

“Blaine, that’s the best friend, right? The one that went crazy?”

It took every fiber of Sam’s being to not jump over beat the man but Sam guessed if he did that he would be sued by the money-grabbing bastard “Get out! No one talks about Blaine like that!”

But his dad didn’t move “Wait? The nut job is the one you went fag for? You’re taking it up the ass and it’s not for the billionaire? You really are as stupid as they said you were!”

“Sebastian? This is all about Sebastian? How the hell do you know about Sebastian?”

“Whatever, I don’t really give a shit. Just get me the money or I tell everyone at your fancy new job that you used to be a stripper, if not more.”

Sam couldn’t believe what was happening. This was his dad. The man that taught him how to ride a bike. The man that had taught him how to throw a football. The man he had slept under a bridge with when there was only room for his mom, Stevie and Stacy in the shelter.

And how did he know that he had been a stripper?

“It’s not a secret that I was a teenage stripper and that I did it to help support my family, and there was never _anything more_. I can’t believe you. What the fuck happened to you?!”

“And now we know why there was never anything more. You stripped for women. God, just imagine the money we could have made with you sucking cock.”

Sam lunged toward his father, but unfortunately Dwight got the better of him “I don’t care that you have become a fag. You have a sweet gig going and hell I’d have no issues fucking a billionaire for what you have here. And even if your mother knows you’re a queer, she doesn’t know that you were a stripper. Yet!”

Dwight let go of Sam and headed toward the door to leave. Before exiting, he turned to face Sam and snickered “I know you have to think about this, what with you being stupid and all, but let me add something. Just because you are such a disappointment doesn’t mean I don’t love my son.”

Unfortunately, he wasn’t done “Good thing I have two. Be sure to say “Hi” to Sebastian for me.”

After he was gone, Sam stood frozen, trying to catch his breath. What had just happened? What the hell had happened to that man? That was the man that made them cut off all ties to the rest of the family because he didn’t want to accept charity.

There was no way his mom could find out about the stripping. And what was the crack about two sons? Holy fuck! Stevie was the one he was getting his information from. How could his brother do that? He had made sure Stevie didn’t have to give up his school and his friends. He swallowed his pride every month knowing that his family was getting money from Sebastian and not him.

He knew that he had told Blaine that it didn’t bother him anymore, but it did. He should be able to support his family!

Hell, Sebastian was paying for everything. The entire “Blam Studio” project was Sebastian. Sebastian thought of it, not him. Sebastian paid for it, not him. Sebastian knew what Blaine needed, not him. Sebastian had taken care of Blaine when Blaine was depressed, not him.

And Blaine. His beautiful, beautiful Blaine. His wonderful, kind and insanely talented Blaine. Sure, he was happy now working with the Warblers and writing music. And he was excited about tutoring Jake and had even talked about getting a teaching degree, but Blaine didn’t belong in Ohio. Blaine belonged in New York. He could see it every time he watched the video of Blaine and Jesse St. James singing that Hamilton song.

Blaine would figure things out and leave him eventually. After all, Quinn, Mercedes and Brittany had.

And his father was right about one thing. He is stupid. Historically stupid according to Principal Figgins. How the hell was he supposed to oversee a multi-million dollar project? Blaine had handled everything on the paperwork side of their construction. He made sure the contractors were paid and supplies were ordered. The school district should have hired Blaine and not him! It was going to be a fucking disaster!

Sam wiped his eyes as he had just realized he had been crying, and when the tears were cleared he noticed something sitting on top of a paint can. It was the framed picture his father had given him. A picture of the two of them smiling, arms around each other. Father and son. So much alike. Neither one capable of taking care of the people they loved.

Sam took the picture and threw it across the room, shattering the stained-glass window on the door Blaine loved so much.

**One Hour Later**

Sam could hear the upstairs door to the basement open and someone walking down the stairs.

“Sam” Blaine called out “I got the message…”

Blaine stopped what he was saying when he noticed broken glass on the ground and Sam, who had obviously been crying, standing in the middle of the space.

Blaine walked over and hugged his boyfriend “Sammy, what happened?

Sam could barely get words out as he was trying not to cry again “Glass…I…I…I broke…so sorry…know…know…you…loved the door…so much”

“Oh Sammy, it’s ok. We can get a new door.”

“But you…loved…so much”

Blaine gave Sam a kiss and then a big smile “Yes, I loved that door, but I love you so much more.”

Sam pulled Blaine into what was probably the tightest embrace they had ever shared and began to sob.

Blaine tried to soothe Sam’s emotions as he let him cry in his arms. Blaine knew that this had to be something more than just broken glass. He would wait as long as it took for Sam to be ready to share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was as hard to write as it probably was to read. Just trust in that it was necessary to storyline and you will know why sooner rather than later.
> 
> Who Sebastian set up and what they'll receive will be revealed later.
> 
> The extent of Sebastian's wealth is discussed in chapter 11: That's Rich
> 
> Xavier was a name I had seen for Sebastian’s dad in a couple of different fics and I couldn’t see him with any other name.
> 
> Dwight was the name of Sam’s father on Glee. It was VERY hard to write him this way because I liked the actor that played him on the show.
> 
> Sam revealed his insecurities more than once on the show. It wasn’t a stretch to believe that the things his father said to him could bring back the way he had thought about himself.
> 
> I only included major relationships when Sam thought about the girls that left him (no Santana, or worse Penny)
> 
> **Spoiler alert (if you think about it)** While the summary stated this chapter was about Sebastian and Sam, it was really entirely about Sam. It was not a coincidence that this chapter demonstrated everything Sebastian could do for his “family” and what Sam thinks he can’t. 
> 
> Two (maybe three since one is getting kind of long) chapters left before “Hiatus”. 
> 
> Let me know. While it’s not going to change anything now, it may influence what happens when I come back. Great ideas have influenced me before!


	28. You're That Guy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Sam continues to deal with the aftermath of his father’s appearance, Blaine finds out some very interesting information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the part where I state that canon dialogue was used in this chapter and that I do not own or am I affiliated with anything Glee

**Friday, 2 hours prior to _Operation True Family!_ (A Song for Santana), McKinley**

Blaine, Elliot and a recently arrived Dani were standing on the stage in the auditorium waiting for others to join them. When Blaine had Kurt ask Sue for permission to use the auditorium he had padded some extra time into the request so that the three of them could do what was about to happen.

“So, Sam is waiting for him?” Dani asked Blaine.

“Yes, the directions you gave him will have him parking out back by the gym and then Sam should be able to get him here without being seen. The last thing we need is Nick Jonas being spotted in the halls of McKinley.”

“So, this is not me bringing up Kent, but I seem to remember him telling stories of how his little Cousin Sam was a total Jonas Brother fan. Are we ok with Sam being the one to greet him?” Elliot joshed as he nudged Blaine.

Blaine smiled at the thought of Sam freaking out since he had not told Sam who he was meeting “He’ll be fine. Something has been bothering him the last few days. I’m hoping this will help cheer him up. Now, are you sure you want me taking lead on this?”

“Yes” Dani assured him immediately “You know the song the best, and since we’re only asking him about the way the song sounds, it should be you.”

Elliot had been nodding his agreement “Definitely, but Blaine I have a question. You told me that you are the asshole in this song. I don’t see it.”

Blaine let out a sigh before explaining “I was pretty deep into my depression when I wrote this. It is about the me I was trying to become struggling against not only the me I actual was, but also the “Blaine Warbler” me that most people saw me as. I told you I wrote the majority of my songs when I was in a bad place. Honestly, I have only written one song since I started my relationship with Sam and I wrote that after our first date.”

Dani laughed at Blaine’s admission “Well, don’t screw things up with Sam on our account. I like this you. Happy you, and speaking of Sam…”

Sam came walking in with Nick Jonas and he had the first smile on his face that Blaine had seen in days “Hey handsome, did anyone see you guys coming in?” Blaine asked.

“Aww, you think I’m handsome. Hi, you must be Blaine. I’m Nick.” Nick joked as he reached to shake Blaine’s hand.

“Hey! My boyfriend!” Sam replied as he grabbed Blaine into a hug. Blaine was really happy to see Sam acting like his Sam again.

“Yes, yes, I’m Blaine” Blaine practically giggle as Sam was pulling him further and further away from the pop star “And thank you for doing this.”

“No, thank you. It makes it easier for me to understand the sound that Dani and Elliot want to have for their first single. Plus, I wanted to see if you had any other songs. I loved _Whatya Want From Me_ and I really want to hang around to hear the song that Dani loves so much.”

**Hiding Backstage:** “Did you hear that Mercedes? Nick Jonas wants to hear Blaine’s songs! That is exactly how my plan to get Blaine back was supposed to go!”

Nick, Elliot and Dani stepped away for a moment to talk privately leaving Sam and Blaine alone on the stage. “You seem a lot better” Blaine told his boyfriend.

“I am. I broke the door and then with everything else going on I just got overwhelmed” Sam gave Blaine a kiss, but stopped when he heard what sounded like a growl behind him.

“Sam, you need to stop worrying about that door. The contractor found us someone to replace the glass” Blaine knew Sam was still hiding something but this wasn’t the place to get into it.

“Yeah, for $4,000.”

“Sam, I told you, we can do something else.”

“No! Not going to hear it B. You loved that door and I am going to find a way to replace it. Me. Not you.” And definitely not Sebastian he told himself. After everything that his father had said, there was no way that he was letting Sebastian pay for one more thing in _his_ house.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist “I’ve been thinking about that. Remember the money you insisted on paying me back every month before we finally made you realize that would make it _your_ house and not _our_ house?” Sam nodded as Blaine reminded himself that he and Sebastian needed to tell Sam the truth about that when they told him about Paris next week “Well, I never did anything with the money and it is just sitting in the bank. We could use that money, your money, to fix the door. There’s enough there to cover the repair.”

Sam pulled Blaine into a kiss (and there was that growl again) “You, my love, are brilliant. Yes, let’s do that.” He pulled Blaine into another kiss, but this time when they were interrupted it wasn’t by the mysterious growl.

“Eew! Gross! Stop kissing my little, little brother!” Cooper called out as he, Sebastian and Kitty walked into the auditorium and joined them on the stage.

“Shut up, Cooper” Sam and Blaine told him in unison, causing them all to laugh. Blaine then turned and settled with his back to Sam’s chest as it was now Sam that was holding him.

“Kitty, are you ready to go?” Blaine asked her. They had found out that Kitty had been bullied unmercifully once the story of why her parents kicked her out (evidently, they had announced their “tough love” tactics at church) got around. Emma Schuster had called the Pierces (Kitty’s temporary guardians), who called Kent, who called Sebastian who called the Head Mistress of Crawford Country Day and now Kitty would be starting classes with Marley on Monday morning. She would also be living with Marley and Ms. Rose during the school week for the time being.

“Not like this hasn’t happened before” Kitty mumbled, remembering how she came to McKinley in the first place.

Sebastian reached over and lifted her chin “You know I’ve got you, right? I’m not letting them hurt you again.”

Kitty smiled her best Kitty smile “I know Papa” she told him, but then took off because Ryder had shown up, causing those left on stage to laugh.

Blaine reached out and touched Sebastian’s arm “You’re doing a really wonderful thing for her Bas.”

“She’s my family. I’m always going to take care of her” Sebastian stated matter-of-factly, as Blaine could feel Sam tighten his embrace.

Cooper grabbed a hold of Sebastian’s shoulder and started playfully shaking him “You two should have seen this guy the other day. He was amazing! Taking control of the meeting. Not letting anything that asshole said affect him. And then announcing that if he ever came near his true family he would regret it. I can’t tell you how proud I was of you Bigger, Little Brother.”

Blaine broke free of Sam’s hold, which had seemed to get tighter the more Cooper spoke, to wrap Sebastian in a hug “You did it Bas. You did it.” Blaine whispered like they were the only two on the stage, but loud enough for the others to hear “You stood up to that son-of-a-bitch. I told you that you could do it. I’m so proud of you.”

Sebastian pulled Blaine tighter and instinctively kissed the top of his head “I couldn’t have done it without you, Killer. I couldn’t have done it without you.”

The two just stood there holding each other until Cooper noticed Sam’s expression “Hey! When are we getting this show on the road? We have a giant production to put on after this!”

 Blaine was about to say something when out of the corner of his eye he saw that the people he’d been waiting for had arrived. “Thanks for coming guys. I really appreciate you doing this” Blaine welcomed the new arrivals as Dani and Elliot returned to the stage “Here, let me introduce you guys. Dani, Elliot this is John and Scott, better known as the floppy haired bassist and the drummer.” Everyone laughed and shook hands before Blaine asked “Did you guys have any problems with the songs?”

“Blaine, we used to have to learn four or five songs a week for Glee. These were a piece of cake” John reassured him “Plus, nothing could ever be as hard as that choreography we had to learn when we were roped in to performing at Sectionals junior year. Let’s do this!”

Sam gave Blaine a kiss on the cheek before he, Cooper and Sebastian went to the seats. While they did that, Blaine and Dani grabbed their guitars and Elliot settled in to play both piano and synthesizer. After the five on stage did a quick tune up, and saw that Nick was ready, they went right into the song.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_  
_Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface_  
_I don't know what you're expecting of me_  
_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

_Caught in the undertow,_  
_just caught in the undertow_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_Caught in the undertow,_  
_just caught in the undertow_

_I've become so numb,_  
_I can't feel you there_  
_Become so tired,_  
_so much more aware_  
_By becoming this_  
_all I want to do_  
_Is be more like me_  
_and be less like you_

Sebastian and Cooper stared at each other, both affected by what they were hearing. It was raw and angry and fit perfectly to Blaine’s description of dealing with his inner demons.

_Can't you see that you're smothering me?  
Holding too tight, afraid to lose control_  
_'Cause everything that you thought I would be_  
_Has fallen apart right in front of you_

_Caught in the undertow_  
_just caught in the undertow_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

**Hidden Backstage** : “They’re my band Mercedes. We could have done something like this.” “Kurt, I know I have not told you this in a while but, Oh Hell to the No!”

_Caught in the undertow,_  
just caught in the undertow

_And every second I waste is more than I can take!_

Sam could not believe what he was seeing. This was Blaine’s talent being amplified to yet a new level. This was further proof that Blaine didn’t belong in Ohio. That Blaine didn’t belong with him.

_I've become so numb,_  
_I can't feel you there_  
_Become so tired,_  
_so much more aware_  
_By becoming this_  
_all I want to do Is be more like me_  
_and be less like you_

_And I know I may end up failing too_  
_But I know you were just like me with someone disappointed in you_

Disappointment, Sam thought. That’s what his father had called him. Unlike Sebastian, who Blaine was proud of. Sebastian who could take care of his family and stand up to his father.

_I've become so numb,  
_ _I can't feel you there_  
_Become so tired,_  
_so much more aware_  
_By becoming this_  
_all I want to do Is be more like me_  
_and be less like you_

_I've become so numb,_  
_I can't feel you there_

Blaine didn’t belong in Ohio, Sam repeated to himself

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

_I've become so numb,_  
_I can't feel you there_

Blaine didn't belong with him

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

 

The instant the final note was played Sam, Sebastian, Cooper, Kitty and Ryder were up and on their way to the stage to congratulate Blaine and the others. However, Nick had beat them there.

“Guys that was fantastic! If that is the sound you want then yes, yes, yes! You are definitely on the right track!” Suddenly Nick just stopped and started staring at Blaine. Then…”Holy Shit! It’s _YOU_! You’re that guy!”

“Yes, it’s me.” Blaine answered tentatively, but was not the only one confused by the change of events. 

By this time, Nick was giggling like one of his 12-year-old fangirls “You’re the guy in the Ham4Ham video singing with Jesse St. James. Right?”

“Right”

“And here you are” by now Nick was practically blabbering “in Lima fucking Ohio!”

“Nick” Elliot was going to try to get Nick to focus “what does this have to do with Blaine’s song?” 

The question seemed to bring the entertainer back to the here and now “No, it has nothing to do with that. Blaine, did you know that a few years ago I starred on Broadway as J. Pierrepont Finch in _How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying?”_

“Yes, I saw you. You were very good.” 

“Thanks. Well, the producers are bringing it back for a limited run and asked if I would do it, but I can’t. I kind of off-handedly said “You know who you need? You need the guy in the Ham4Ham video.” Blaine, they agreed. They’ve been looking for you!” 

The wail of what sounded like a cat being strangled backstage brought everyone out of their shock, but the surprises weren’t done yet. 

“They’re not the only one’s looking for you Blaine.” It was Jesse as he walked with Rachel down toward the stage.

“Wait” Rachel put out her arm to stop him “Blaine was the friend you needed to come back to Ohio to talk to?”

“Yes” Jesse answered as he once again headed forward “You see Blaine, Lin has not been happy with my replacement as King George and we also thought about that video. Blaine, I’m here to offer you the role of King George."

“But, I-I mean-I look nothing like you” Blaine managed to stammer out and then realized it was a ridiculous thing to say.

 Jesse laughed “No, but you are more of the size and coloring of the real King George. Plus, the current cast and crew tell me that people still ask about the video and about you all the time.”

Blaine looked to those that he loved to see if everything he was hearing was real. Ryder was barely able to hold Kitty down as she was literally bouncing with joy. Sebastian and Cooper were both standing with their jaws dropped and tears streaming down their faces. It was emotionally jarring for them to have shifted so quickly to the extreme happiness they felt for Blaine now after experiencing the depths of his depression only a few minutes earlier.

Then Blaine came to Sam, who had absolutely no expression at all. None. There was nothing to give Blaine a clue of what his boyfriend was thinking.

**Hidden Backstage** : “He just got not one, but two offers to star in two different Broadway productions! And one of them is Hamilton! That’s not fair! That’s not how the plan was supposed to go!” “Come on, let’s get you out of here. If Blaine catches you, he’s not going to let you participate in _Operation True Family!_ even if you did get the auditorium for him.”

Blaine was still concerned about Sam’s lack of expression, but at that moment they had about a thousand things they should be doing “Thank you, both of you, and I promise to talk to you later when you both come to your senses and realize that you are totally insane. Right now I have to get ready to put on a surprise production for one Miss Santana Lopez. Can I talk to you guys later?”

“I’m here for the weekend” Jesse told him “Plus, I’m here to help Rachel help you with set-up.”

“And I’ll be here to hear the other song. Now Blaine, are you one of the people coming to the show in Columbus on Monday to see Dani and Elliot?” Blaine answered Nick with a nod “Great! Now while you guys set up, Sam, could you take me back to your office so I can make some calls?”

“Sure” Sam told him and started to leave, but not before Blaine stopped him and pulled him off so that they could speak alone.

“Sammy, are you ok? You don’t look very good. Are you going to be able to do Santana’s song?”

“Oh, no B, I’m so sorry. I’m fine. I’m just in a little bit of shock.”

“Tell me about it” Blaine chuckled ”But you’re ok?”

“Absolutely” Sam gave him a kiss on the cheek and then headed off with Nick toward his office.

 As Blaine watched his boyfriend leave, he thought about all of the crazy things that had just happened and knew one thing for certain.

 He knew that Sam had lied to him. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Numb: Bennington, Chester; Bourdon, Robert; Delson, Brad; Farrell, Dave; Hahn, Joseph; Sinoda, Mike 2003
> 
> Would Glee have used Numb? Maybe in the way they used Cough Syrup (my favorite Glee song. Period), but Linkin Park on Glee was probably a little too out there.
> 
> John and Scott are the actual first names of the actor that played “The floppy-haired bassist and the drummer” on the show. I used them for no other reason than I needed a bassist and a drummer for this song and the next.
> 
> If you’re wondering, it was Nick Jonas that replaced Darren after his three week run on Broadway as J. Pierrepont Finch in How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying?”


	29. 18 Hours Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning of the Invitational. 18 hours after Blaine received the offers from Jesse and Nick Jonas.

Sebastian sat in his truck staring out the front window.

“You don’t have to go in there” Cooper, who was on the passenger side, told him “Things are a fucking mess as is.”

“Not happening, Coop. There’s not a chance in hell that I’m leaving Killer in there with him.”

“You don’t know he’s here, or even that he’ll show up.”

Sebastian looked at Cooper and he knew that they were going to the auditorium and that there was no way to talk Sebastian out of it.

****   ****

Kent entered the hallway after leaving the boys and Unique with the former Warblers. He needed a breath, but more than that, he needed to find Blaine. However, he didn’t see Blaine. He saw perhaps the last person he wanted to see. Sebastian.

“Sebastian, you shouldn’t be here” Kent told him “The kids have worked hard for this and they don’t need any of last night’s crap interfering with that.” Then he turned to Cooper and asked “Did you see Blaine when you came in?”

“No, why?” With all that had happened Cooper became immediately concerned.

“He stepped out for a minute and now he’s missing.”

“What do you mean Blaine’s missing?” Sam asked as he walked toward the group. The bruise on his face was much more noticeable than earlier.

Cooper and Kent immediately moved in between Sam and Sebastian “You need to fucking leave Evans!” Sebastian yelled as he tried to get to Sam.

“Not happening until I talk to Blaine!” Sam yelled back.

Kent took Sam’s arm and pulled him away “You need to go Sam, I told you not to come. Now is not the time to talk to Blaine” then he realized something “Damn it Sam! You’re drunk! You didn’t drive here did you?”

“I’m not drunk. Well, I’m more hungover than drunk. And no I didn’t drive. And no matter what people think about me, I’m not that stupid.”

Cooper was having a hard time holding Sebastian back, but soon gained help as Santana, Elliot and Jesse had come out to the hallway. The extra bodies were great, but Sebastian just kept getting more and more agitated. Then to make things worse, Sebastian noticed Mercedes had come in and was standing behind Sam “You brought that bitch with you?! And you think I’m going to let you near Blaine?! You have lost your fucking mind! I told you! I told you the one thing that would break him and you fucking went and did it!”

“It was a mistake! I have to make him see that! You can’t keep him away from me Smythe, it’s not your job to protect him anymore! You gave him away! And no matter what you say that was not my fault!” Sam froze for a moment as if he realized something. By the look on his face, it must have been something that shook him to his core. He pushed past his cousin and went after Sebastian “You fucked him! Didn’t you?! You couldn’t wait 24 hours to get him into your bed! I’m gonna fucking kill you!”

“Enough!” It was Emma Schuster, along with her husband “Everyone in there can hear you. I know there is a lot going on between you two, but those kids have practiced long and hard for this Invitational. You are not ruining this for them. Now, has anyone seen Sue so we can get this started?”

“Wait, Sue is missing too?” Cooper asked.

“What do you mean too?” Will asked in return.

“We can’t find Blaine” Kent told them.

“And Kurt” Jesse added “That’s what I came out to tell you guys.”

 

**Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location**

_Hello Klaine. Welcome to my Hurt Locker_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. While I won’t be writing, I will be checking in from time to time while “on Hiatus” and will respond to comments. See you soon!
> 
> PS: I love cliffhangers! Don’t you?


End file.
